Uma Estranha no Paraíso
by vanessamatos
Summary: Uma jovem CSI entra na equipe de Grissom, contudo sua vinda não é bem vista por alguns csi’s. Ela tentará provar a todos sua competência e habilidades, mas esconde um passado sombrio.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma Estranha no Paraíso**

**Titulo : Uma Estranha no Paraíso**

**Autora: Vanessa Matos  
Categoria: Romance/ Drama**

**PS: Pode contém linguagem imprópria para menores  
Casal: Vários Shippers (casais)  
Nota: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.**

**Sinopse: **_Uma jovem CSI entra na equipe de Grissom, contudo sua vinda não é bem vista por alguns csi's. Ela tentará provar a todos sua competência e habilidades, mas esconde um passado sombrio._

_OBS: A personagem Evangeline Spanic não existe, é fruto da minha imaginação fértil_

Legendas:

ES: Evangeline Spanic

SS: Sara Sidle

GG: Gil Grissom

CW: Catherine Willows

NS: Nick Stokes

GS: Greg Sanders

WB: Warrick Brown

JS: Jim Brass

C: Conrad

**Capitulo 1**

Noite de segunda feira tranqüila em Las Vegas. O fim de semana havia sido tranqüilo na cidade. Não havia ocorrido crime grave, apenas alguns assaltos logo resolvido pelos csi's. Depois de muito tempo finalmente eles conseguiram ter um fim de semana de folga.

Depois dos acontecimentos recentes, todos precisavam de descanso. Havia pouco tempo que tinham conseguido salvar a Sara, e ela e o Grissom haviam assumido o romance, o que pra alguns foi supresa e para outros apenas confirmou o que eles já desconfiavam.

Encontravam-se todos na sala de descanso aguardando o Conrad, que tinha comunicado ao Grissom, que necessitava fala com toda a sua equipe.

CW: Aff! Mais que demora.

SS: Nem me fale, eu odeio esperar.

WB: O que o Conrad que conosco?

GG: Não faço a mínima idéia. Ele não me adiantou a conversa.

GS: Será um aumento?

NS: Vai sonhado Greg.

CW: Seja o que for tomara que ele não demore muito, já atrasou nosso trabalho em pelo menos 1 hora.

GG: Calma Cath! Só temos dois casos. Jaja eu distribuo eles.

Assim que o Grissom terminou de falar, Conrad aparece na porta da sala de descanso e entra. Contudo ele não estava sozinho, uma jovem o acompanhava. Uma jovem com um tom de pele moreno claro, cabelos claros, meio loiro, meio castanho claro, olhos verde, alta, devia ter quase 1,80m, e magra, mais com um corpo bastante bonito. Os meninos não disfarçaram e a acompanhou com os olhos, apenas Grissom não fez o gesto. Ao vê o Warrick boquiaberto pela beleza da jovem, Cath sentiu uma pitada de ciúmes. A jovem seguiu Conrad até o centro da Sala, onde os csi's se encontravam sentados.

C: Boa noite a todos. Espero que não tenha atrapalhado o expediente de vocês.

GG: Bem, você nos atrasou um pouco.

ES: Desculpa, a culpa não foi dele.

CW: Quem é você?

C: Bem, ela é o motivo de eu ter pedido ao Grissom para reunir vocês hoje aqui. Essa Willows é a agente Evangeline Spanic. E nova colega de trabalho de vocês.

GG: Como assim? Eu não fui consultado.

C: Ordem direta do diretor Grissom. Ela é do FBI e uma agente bastante condecorada e jovem.

SS: Mais o que um agente do FBI faz aqui entre nós?

C: Ela é perita criminal que nem todos vocês. Ela é bióloga de formação, assim como você Grissom. E o resto ela mesma pode contar.

ES: Claro. Bem, durante minha graduação me especializei em perícia criminal e depois acabei indo para o FBI, mas a perícia sempre foi a minha paixão.

GS: Não vai me dizer que é Entomologista também.

ES: Não, curto mais a área da botânica, não sou muito chegada a insetos.

GS: Ainda bem, já basta o Grissom.

GG: Conrad posso falar em particular com você?

C: Claro.

Conrad e Grissom se distanciam dos demais.

GG: Que historia é essa, de mandarem alguém para minha equipe, sem me avisarem antes?

C: A ordem veio direta do diretor. Acho melhor você não discutir sua decisão, ele foi bastante bondoso quando permitiu que você e a Sidle continuassem trabalhando juntos, mesmo mantendo um relacionamento.

GG: Você tem razão, contudo eu quero se avisado antes sobre os assuntos que dizem respeito a minha equipe. Eu necessitava prepará-los, e não receber a noticia de supresa que nem eles.

C: Eu sei. Mas pense no lado positivo, você acabou de ganhar uma profissional excelente, dar uma olhada no seu currículo. Eu a queria na minha equipe, pena que ela preferiu a sua equipe.

Conrad sae sem se despedir deixando um Grissom confuso. No outro lado da sala, Evangeline Spanic se encontrava em pé, e calada. Os demais csi's prestavam atenção nas gesticulações do Grissom e do Conrad. Grissom se vira e retorna ao centro da sala.

GG: Bem, me desculpa. É que eu odeio se pego de supresa.

ES: Desculpa lhe peço, por ter lhe causado transtorno.

GG: Não é nada contra você. O problema é o Conrad. Vamos deixar isso de lado, me deixa te apresentar a equipe. Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders e Warrick Brown.

Com exceção da Catherine que apenas a cumprimentar com a cabeça, os demais csi's se levantam e cumprimentam a Evangeline com apertos de mão.

GG: Acho que agora podemos começa os trabalhos. Temos dois casos. O primeiro um assalto a uma joalheria, e o segundo um possível suicídio. Sara, Greg e eu ficamos com o primeiro, e os demais cobrem o suicídio.

Catherine se levanta e se aproxima de Grissom.

CW: Por que eu fico com a novata?

GG: Por que ela precisa aprender com uma excelente csi.

CW: Por que ela não aprende com você?

GG: Deixa de besteira Catherine. Você, Warrick e Nick são os mais antigos, com vocês, ela aprenderá muito. Eu sou o chefe, posso deixá-la constrangida.

CW: Mas Grissom.

GG: Isso não é um pedido Cath, é uma ordem.

Grissom sae da sala, e Sara e Greg saem apressados tentando acompanhá-lo. Catherine permanece imóvel, e no centro da sala, Nick, Warrick e Evangeline se encontravam também imóveis.

ES: Acho que ela não gostou de mim.

WB: Não liga não, ela é gente boa. Jaja ela se acostuma com você.

Nick que havia permanecido calado desde a chegada da Evangeline, finalmente fala algo.

NS: Hey! Aceita o conselho do Warrick. A Cath é assim mesmo. Mais seja bem vinda à equipe.

Nick então abre um longo sorriso.

_Uau! Que sorriso_

Os dois ficam se olhando. Mais o clima é quebrado com a chegada da Catherine.

CW: Bem vamos o dever nos aguarda.

Ela pega a sua maleta, e sae apressadamente da sala. Warrick, Nick e Evangeline a acompanham. Ela entra no carro, e o Warrick a acompanha. Evangeline vai com o Nick no carro dele.

WB: A novata parece ser gente fina.

CW: Pelo visto ela já encantou você.

WB: Hey! Não precisa ser grossa. O que ela te fez?

CW: Nada War. O problema é ela chega assim do nada, e invadi nosso espaço. Veja nem o Griss foi avisado da chegada dela.

WB: A decisão veio lá de cima Cath.

CW: Ai ta o problema.

WB: Acho que você devia dar uma chance a ela, não tirar sua conclusões, assim.

CW: Vou pensar no caso.

Os dois continuam o resto do caminho discutido sobre a vinda da nova csi. Enquanto isso, no outro carro, ambos permaneciam calados, até que o Nick quebra o silêncio.

NS: Hey! Você é americana mesmo?

ES: Sou sim. Por que?

NS: Spanic! Não é um sobrenome americano.

ES: É latino. A família da minha avó é mexicana, ela veio para os EUA ainda adolescente, casou-se com um americano. Mais meus pais ambos são americanos.

NS: Você é de que estado?

ES: Sou da Califórnia, nasci em Los Angeles, mas fui criada aqui em Nevada. E você?

NS: Sou de Dallas, Texas. E você se formou na Universidade de LA?

ES: Não, em Harvard.

NS: Uau! Harvard. A Sara também se formou lá.

ES: Que legal, então ela e eu teremos muito que conversar.

NS: Mais por que biologia?

ES: Sempre gostei da matéria. Durante a faculdade tinha que ter créditos extras, então fiz um curso de perícia criminal.

NS: Como foi parar no FBI?

ES: Você pergunta muito.

NS: Desculpa não quis te incomodar. Sou apenas curioso.

ES: Tudo bem. Eu acabei me interessado pela corporação, e entrei para o FBI, passei três anos em Washington, e agora voltei para Las Vegas.

NS: Um bom filho a casa sempre retorna.

ES: Exatamente.

O papo dos dois é interrompido pela chegada ao local do crime. Quando eles chegam, Catherine e Warrick já haviam descido do carro. E estavam a conversar com o Brass. Os dois saem do carro, e seguem em direção a eles.

JB: Olá, Você deve ser a novata. Evangeline?

ES: Exato, podem me chamar de Evie.

NS: O que aconteceu aqui?

JB: Como tava dizendo a Cath e ao Warrick. Mulher de 45 anos encontrada morta na sauna da casa. O marido viajou a negocio, e a faxineira só encontrou o corpo hoje.

ES: Sabem onde o marido foi?

JB: Bem, não. A faxineira só sabe dizer que ele viajou.

WB: Muito suspeito isso.

CW: Vamos deixar de especulações, e coletar as evidências. Eu cubro a sauna, Nick fica com a parte de cima da casa, Warrick com a parte de baixo, e você Evie vai interrogar os funcionários da casa, e os vizinhos.

ES: Ok, tou indo.

Evie sae, deixando o restante pra trás.

JB: Bonita essa novata.

WB: É mesmo.

CW: Vamos parar de conversa fiada, e trabalhar.

Catherine sae acompanhada do Nick que a segue para o interior da casa.

JB: O que deu nela hoje?

WB: Acho que é TPM.

Os dois riem, Warrick entra na casa, e Brass sae para acompanhar a Evie nos interrogatórios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Enquanto Evie e Brass interrogavam alguns vizinhos da vitima. Catherine se encontrava no local do crime analisando o corpo juntamente com o David.

CW: Então David, qual a causa da morte?

David: Bem tudo indica que foi o calor. Ela ficou muito exposta a altas temperaturas, isso deve ter ocasionado a desnaturação das suas proteínas. Repare com a pele dela se encontra.

CW: Está enrugada.

David: Exato. Mais só teremos certeza da causa com uma autopsia. Estou levando o corpo para o laboratório, lá o drº Robbins saberá com mais precisão a causa da morte.

CW: Peça ao drº para fazer um exame toxicológico. Uma pessoa em sã consciência não ficaria dentro de uma sauna até morrer.

David: Um suicídio?

CW: Tudo indica que sim. Mas veremos o que as evidências dizem.

David sae da sauna levando o corpo e segue para o laboratório criminalística. Catherine Willows continua na sauna recolhendo as evidências. No andar de cima da casa Nick vistoria os quartos, e encontra no quarto da vitima vários frascos de calmantes. Na parte de baixo da casa Warrick encontra algumas pegadas, e nada mais, tudo parecia normal.

Evie e Brass retornam para a casa, e entram na sauna.

ES: Hey! Precisa de ajuda?

CW: Como foi o interrogatório?

ES: Os vizinhos dizem que o casal era muito feliz, que nunca ouviram nenhuma briga entre eles. Mas afirmaram que o marido viaja muito. E aqui o que encontrou?

CW: Tudo indica que ela aumentou a temperatura da sauna e permaneceu aqui dentro. Dar uma olhada esse termômetro.

ES: 75ºC. Uma sauna úmida raramente ultrapassa 60º C.

CW: Ou ela alterou a temperatura, ou alguém fez isso. Bem, aqui já acabei, vamos ver se os meninos precisam de ajuda.

ES: Certo.

Evie e Cath vão ao encontro dos meninos, os quais estavam na sala, a conversar com o Brass.

CW: Hey Boys! Já coletaram as evidências.

NS: Eu achei vários frascos de tranqüilizantes nas coisas dela.

WB: Eu achei umas pegadas, e tou levando uns calçados dela, e do esposo para comparar lá no laboratório.

JB: Eu vou procurar o esposo.

CW: Então terminamos aqui vamos voltar para o laboratório.

Os csi's entram nos respectivos carros. Cath e o Warrick no carro dela, e Evie no carro do Nick, e seguem em direção ao laboratório.

No outro lado da cidade, Grissom, Sara e Greg analisavam uma joalheria que havia sido arrombada.

GS: Eu achei algumas pegadas, e algumas digitais. Vou precisar coletar as digitais dos funcionários, e comparar as pegadas.

GG: Faça isso. E você Sara?

SS: Eu fiz uma lista com as peças roubadas, vou enviar um alerta para as casas de penhores e vendas de jóias, caso o ladrão tente vendê-las.

GG: Ótimo.

Grissom e Sara entram no carro dele, e Greg permanece na loja recolhendo as digitais dos funcionários. Durante o trajeto de volta ao laboratório, Sara estranha a fisionomia preocupante do Grissom.

SS: Hey amor! Algum problema?

GG: Nada importante. Não precisa se preocupar.

SS: Você hoje estava super bem, foi só depois da conversa com o Conrad que você ficou assim. Foi a chegada da novata?

GG: Não é bem ela Sar. Foi o modo como ela chegou. Não achou estranho?

SS: Uma indicação do próprio diretor?

GG: Exato. Ele nunca fez isso. Por que agora?

SS: Não sei Griss.

GG: Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não descobrir, o por que.

SS: Amor, o diretor foi muito legal ao permitir que nos dois continuássemos trabalhando no laboratório, e juntos. Acho que você deve isso a ele.

GG: Eu sei Sar, não tou questionado a indicação dele, mas as circunstâncias dela.

SS: Você quem sabe. Eu fui com a cara dela.

Os dois encerram o papo, ao chegarem no laboratório. Sara vai para a sala de analise das evidências, e o Grissom vai para sua sala.

No laboratório Catherine e sua equipe já haviam chegado. Warrick e Nick foram analisar as evidências, enquanto Cath e Evie foram acompanhar a autopsia do Drº Robbins.

CW: Você já acompanhou uma autopsia?

ES: Só na faculdade, nas aulas de anatomia.

CW: Você pode senti-se enjoada, qualquer coisa, me avisa.

ES: Obrigada pela preocupação. Vou ficar bem.

CW: Não é preocupação. Faz parte do meu trabalho.

As duas entram na sala, onde o Drº Robbins encontrava-se analisando o corpo.

DR: Hey! Cath.

CW: Drº essa é a Evie.

DR: Seja bem vinda.

ES: Obrigada!

CW: Qual a causa da morte?

DR: Hipertermia.

ES: A alta temperatura a qual o corpo ficou exposto.

DR: Exato. O corpo humano tem um mecanismo extremamente complexo de controle da sua temperatura, chamado Mecanismo Termorregulador. Ele envolve estruturas nervosas e químicas, incluindo receptores especiais de temperatura, glândulas e vasos sanguíneos, no cérebro, medula espinal e em várias outras regiões do corpo. Em 1885, Aaronsohn e Sachs descobriram que na profundidade do cérebro, mais especificamente no Hipotálamo, encontra-se o centro desse termostato.

Nossa temperatura interna (chamada "Central") deve ser mantida rigorosamente entre 36,5ºC e 37ºC. Acima e abaixo desses limites, surgem disfunções orgânicas, às vezes com conseqüências trágicas. A Hipertermia é definida quando o corpo atinge altas temperaturas (acima de 41ºC), com risco de vida.

CW: Então o corpo não conseguiu dissipar todo o calor ao qual ele foi submetido.

DR: Numa sauna uma pessoa elimina o excesso de calor através da sudorese.

ES: Contudo, o corpo ficou muito tempo exposto ao calor. E o corpo não eliminou todo o calor, para resfriar a temperatura interna.

DR: Exato. Isso levou a desnaturação das proteínas, e conseqüentemente a destruição de órgãos, levando-a a morte.

CW: Quanto tempo é necessário para isso ocorrer?

DR: Vai depender da temperatura a qual ela foi exposta. A temperatura máxima permitida numa sauna é 60ºC, o que levaria ela a morte em 1 ou 2 horas, se ficasse exposta mais do que o permitido, alguns minutos.

ES: 75ºC. Essa era a temperatura.

DR: 75ºC. Uau, isso a levaria a morte em poucos minutos. Essa temperatura não é permitida em saunas, um corpo humano saudável não agüentaria mais de que uns poucos segundos a essa temperatura.

CW: Então alguém quis apressar as coisas.

DR: Bom você ter tocado nisso. Eu pedir o exame toxicológico que você solicitou. Encontraram alta taxa de bezodiazepina.

ES: O Nick encontrou vários frascos de calmantes nas coisas da vitima.

CW: Drº o senhor tem o conteúdo estomacal da vitima?

DR: Sim.

CW: Evie você pegue esse conteúdo e compare com os medicamentos encontrados pelo Nick.

Evie sae da sala com o saco do conteúdo estomacal, deixando Cath e o Drº Robbins.

DR: Primeiro dia da garota, e já vai examinar um conteúdo estomacal.

CW: Se ela queria moleza veio ao lugar errado.

Cath sae da sala deixando o Drº Robbins terminando a autopsia. Evie vai em direção a sala de evidência onde se encontrava o Nick e o Warrick, e adentra na sala.

ES: Hey Nick! Cadê os frascos que você encontrou na casa da vitima?

NS: Estão aqui. Estava analisando-os.

ES: Eu preciso dele para comparar com o conteúdo estomacal.

NS: Eu te ajudo.

Nick e Evie saem da sala, deixando o Warrick analisando as pegadas, e vão para outra sala analisar o conteúdo estomacal.

ES: Quais são os medicamentos que ela tinha?

NS: Valium e Serax.

ES: Bem, segundo a analise do conteúdo estomacal. Havia alta dosagem de Diazepam e Oxazepam.

NS: Então ela misturou o Valium e o Serax.

ES: O Valium é um dos nomes comerciais do Diazepam. Diazepam é medicamento nuclear em neuroterapia e em psicoterapia, sendo, de fato, o benzodiazepínico mais amplamente prescrito entre os demais ansiolítico, provoca sonolência e relaxamento muscular em geral, e se usa na terapêutica da ansiedade. Já o Serax é um dos nomes comerciais do Oxazepam, outro medicamento psicofarmaco.

NS: Então essa mulher devia sofrer de disturbios psicologicos.

ES: Exato. Ela tomava dois remédios altamente forte.

NS: Acho melhor eu ir procurar o medico que receitou esses remedios.

ES: Repare as receitas são diferentes.

NS: Então ela procurou medicos distintos.

ES: Claro. Nenhum médico receitaria os dois remedios juntos.

NS: Eu vou fazer uma busca.

ES: Eu vou avisar a Catherine sobre o que descobrimos.

Nick e Evie tomam rumos distintos. Evie encontra Cath a qual estava a conversar com o Warrick na sala de evidência.

CW: O que encontrou no conteúdo estomacal?

ES: Altas taxas de Diazepam e Oxazepam, os quais condizem com os medicamentos encontrados pelo Nick, o Valium e o Serax.

CW: Ela tinha disturbios psicologicos?

ES: Achamos que sim. Agora as receitas foram prescritas por médicos distintos. O Nick foi tentar localiza-los atraves das receitas.

CW: O Warrick achou três marcar de pegadas, uma da vitima, outra do marido, e uma desconhecida.

WB: Exato, e ela não combina com as pegadas da faxineira.

CW: Eu vou atrás do Brass, para vê o que ele descobriu sobre o marido. Você Evie, vai ajudar o Nick a localizar os medicos das receitas. E você War tente encontra o dono da nossa terceira pegada.

Os três se separam e cada qual vai executar sua tarefa.

Na outra equipe, Greg acabara de chegar da joalheira, e fora levar para a Wendy analisar as impressões digitais. Sara fazia uma busca no banco de dados para vê se achava algum podre de alguns dos funcionários. E Grissom encontrava-se na sua sala, pensativo. O dia já havia amanhecido em Vegas.

_Eu preciso ir falar com ele. Não vou conseguir me concentrar no trabalho, sem saber qual a razão da indicação dele_

Grissom pega o telefone, e disca.

GG: Por favor! O Diretor se encontra?

Atendente: Quem gostaria de fala com ele?

GG: Gil Grissom.

Atendente: Um instante.

Grissom aguarda dois minutos, e a atendente retorna.

Atendente: Senhor Grissom, ele mandou lhe dizer que o aguarda na sala dele.

GG: Já estou indo.

Grissom desliga o telefone, e sae da sua sala. Pega o elevador, e aperta o ultimo andar. Chega no andar da direção do laboratorio. A ultima vez que tinha ido lá, fora alguns meses, quando o diretor o chamou para conversar sobre o sequestro da Sara, e seu relacionamento com ela. Para de frente a uma atendente, a mesma que ele havia falado minutos atras pelo telefone.

GG: Bom dia. Sou Gil Grissom.

Atendente: Eu sei que é o senhor. Pode entrar. Ele te aguarda.

Grissom respira fundo e adentra na sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Diretor: Gilbert Grissom!

GG: Bom dia diretor Speedman!

Diretor: Eu o esperava.

GG: Como senhor?

Diretor: Sabia que via a mim, saber porque eu indiquei a Evangeline para sua equipe.

GG: Desculpa senhor, mas eu não gosto que mexam com minha equipe sem me consultar.

Diretor: Faz bem

GG: Sei que o senhor jamais faria algo que prejudicasse o nosso trabalho. A garota tem um currículo excelente, apenas não entendi porque não me chamou e me falou sobre a vinda dela. Comunicou ao Conrad.

Diretor: Há alguns meses atrás você veio nessa mesma sala, e me fez um pedido. Lembra-se?

GG: Como posso esquecer senhor.

Diretor: O Conrad veio até mim comunica-me sobre o seqüestro da agente Sidle, e sobre o seu envolvimento pessoal com ela.

GG: Exato.

Diretor: Você me implorou para não prejudicá-la. Se fosse para eu despedir alguém, que fizesse com o senhor. Você se colocou na frente dela, quis protegê-la.

GG: Fiz por amor.

Diretor: Exato. Eu também mandei a Evangeline para sua equipe, por amor Grissom.

GG: Por amor?

Diretor: Deixa-me explicar melhor. Meus pais tiveram 2 filhos, eu sou o mais velho. Tenho um irmão caçula. A minha vida toda eu quis protegê-lo. Ele cresceu, se formou. Tornou-se um homem de bem.

GG: O senhor ta falando do Ted Speedman, o engenheiro?

Diretor: Exatamente. O Ted se apaixonou por uma mulher, perdidamente. Ela foi sua perdição. Ele se casou com ela, e juntos tiveram uma filha.

GG: O senhor está querendo me dizer que a Evangeline é filha do Ted Speedman com a Meg McPhaem?

Diretor: Sim. A Evie sempre foi uma boa menina, mas sempre sofreu com a ausência da mãe. Ser filha de uma estrela de Hollywood, não é fácil. Foi criada por empregadas. Contudo com a chegada da adolescência as coisas foram piorando. Quando completou 18 anos, escolheu a faculdade mais longe que podia de Vegas, foi morar em Washington. Meu irmão sofreu com isso. Eu tenho filhos, sem bem como é. Eu sabia que a Evie era fascinada por perícia criminal, e não excitaria de vim trabalhar aqui, com o melhor perito que temos.

GG: Por isso a mandou para a minha equipe. Mas por que não me comunicou pessoalmente.

Diretor: Se eu fizesse isso, o Conrad não ia gostar. Ele sabe que ela é minha sobrinha. Mas ele está na sua frente na cadeia de comando aqui. Ele ia achar ofensa. E para ele, foi ela que te escolheu. Não eu. Ela não quer que as pessoas saibam quem ela é.

GG: Ela escolheu um sobrenome falso?

Diretor: Não. Spanic é um dos sobrenomes da Meg. Ela é filha de uma atriz mexicana. A Evie tem esse sobrenome no nome mesmo. Ela não gosta dos outros dois, adota sempre esse. Grissom não conte a ela que você sabe.

GG: Pode deixar. E ninguém na minha equipe saberá.

Diretor: Nem a Sidle?

GG: Eu não posso mentir pra ela.

Diretor: Eu nunca lhe pediria isso. Só peço que seja discreto.

GG: Obrigado senhor, por ter me contado.

Grissom se despede do Diretor Speedman. Agora já sabia o motivo da chegada da novata na sua equipe. Ela não era apenas a sobrinha do diretor, era filha de um dos homens mais importantes de Vegas. Ted Speedman assim com o Tomas Speedman, o Diretor, eram filhos de um político importante americano, um ex-senador da republica. Ted era um engenheiro, a maioria das construções recentes de Vegas eram obras suas. Sua mãe era uma famosa atriz americana, Meg McPhaem, filha de uma atriz mexicana com um produtor americano. Aquela garota era na verdade Evangeline Spanic McPhaem Speedman. Ele teria que guardar o segredo dela poderia contar apenas a sua amada Sara, mas não agora. Deixaria isso para depois.

Desceu o elevador, voltando para a sua sala. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela chegada de Sara na sala.

SS: Hey Griss, estive a te procurar, não lhe encontrava. Onde estava?

GG: Eu estava na sala do diretor.

SS: Na sala no Speedman? Não me diga que você foi perguntar a ele sobre a Evie.

GG: Fui.

SS: E ai?

GG: Em casa a gente conversa. Vamos embora?

SS: Vamos.

Grissom pega sua pasta e juntamente com a Sara sae em direção ao carro. No caminho para casa conversam.

GG: E o caso?

SS: Ah resolvido. Ao vascular no sistema encontrei o podre de uma funcionária. Ela é casada com um cara fichado por trafico de droga. Formos a casa dela, e encontramos as jóias escondidas no porta mala do carro do casal.

GG: Hum. Então ela que arrombou a loja.

SS: Os dois com a ajuda de um outro funcionário da loja, o qual ficaria com 30 da vendagem das jóias.

GG: Parabéns, mais um caso resolvido por Sara Sidle.

SS: Por mim e pelo Greggo.

GG: É aquele garoto é talentoso.

SS: Mudando de assunto. O que o diretor Speedman lhe disse?

GG: Sar tudo o que eu falar pra você ficará entre nós dois.

SS: Claro amor. Não falarei para ninguém.

GG: Bem, descobrir o nome completo da novata.

SS: Evangeline Spanic?

GG: Não apenas Spanic. Evangeline Spanic McPhaem Speedman.

SS: Speedman??Ela é filha do diretor?

GG: Não filha. Sobrinha. Ela é filha do irmão mais novo do diretor, o Ted com uma atriz de Hollywood.

SS: Claro. Meg McPhaem. Agora lembrei, ela é cunhada do diretor. Meu deus, essa menina, é herdeira de uma fortuna. O que faz trabalhando como perita criminal, trabalhando para o FBI?

GG: Pelo o que eu entendi ela não gosta muito de ser quem é. Fugiu a vida toda de Vegas, dos pais, da família.

SS: Dinheiro não trás felicidade.

GG: Concordo. Agora vamos esquecer quem ela é. Pra nós ela continuara sendo apenas uma jovem agente, Evangeline Spanic.

SS: Claro. O assunto morre aqui.

Os dois csi's chegam na casa do Grissom, que havia se tornando a casa dos dois. Sara estava a devolver seu apartamento, precisava apenas esperar passar o mês, afinal já tinha pagado, não iria entregar agora. Ao chegarem, foram tomar uma ducha juntos. Coisa que adoravam fazer.

Grissom dava um banho delicioso na Sara, onde ele com auxilio de uma esponja, ensaboava sua amada. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Depois juntos foram para a cama do casal, onde se amaram. Ele sabia como proporcionar prazer na sua amada, e ela gostava do modo como ele fazia. Esses últimos meses juntos eram os melhores da vida dos dois. Depois do seqüestro, eles tinham superado o trauma junto, e todos sabiam do romance dos dois. O amor deles agora era aberto, não precisavam esconder de ninguém que se amavam. Estava tudo perfeito.

A equipe da Catherine não fora para casa, estavam a tentar solucionar o caso. Ela tinha ido conversar com o Brass, e havia descoberto que o marido da vitima havia ido viajar com uma loira. Warrick há horas tentava acha o dono da terceira pegada encontrada na casa. Evie e Nick tinham ido atrás dos médicos que haviam dado as receitas dos remédios tranqüilizantes da vitima. E haviam acabado de chegar.

NS: Hey! Voltamos.

CW: E ai?

ES: Conseguimos falar com um dos médicos. Drº Benjamim Colen. Ele tratava da vitima a muitos anos. Ela sofria de depressão desde a morte dos pais, ambos morreram em um acidente de avião. Ela herdara uma fortuna. O pai é dono de uma empresa de transporte. Ela casou com um dos funcionários. O nosso suspeito. Ele receitou o Valium, ela toma esse remédio há muito tempo.

CW: Hum, e o outro médico?

NS: Você que dizer médica. Drª Anna Parker ela que receitou o Serax. Ela não foi encontrada, estivemos no consultório dela, ela viajou. Foi visitar a mãe que está morrendo.

ES: O Drº Colen, falou que não sabia que a paciente estava tomando Serax. Ou que ela visitava outra médica. Ele disse que mistura Valium com Serax é altamente perigoso. Que nenhum medico em sã consciência faria isso.

WB: Estranho isso. Estranho a médica ter ido viajar. De o marido ter ido viajar. Ai tem coisa.

NS: E aqui o que vocês descobriram?

CW: O marido foi visto no aeroporto com essa loira.

ES: Opa! Essa é a Drª Parker. Eu vi uma foto lá no consultório dela.

CW: Então o marido e essa doutora estão encrencados. Vou mandar o Brass emitir um alerta para a prisão dos dois. Evie e Nick vão conseguir um mandato e revistar a casa dessa Drª. War você vai à empresa da vitima, e tente achar alguma prova de que o marido estaria dando um golpe, algo do tipo.

Catherine foi à delegacia falar com o Brass, enquanto Nick e Evie conseguem um mandato e dirigem até a casa da Drª Parker, enquanto Warrick vai a empresa de transporte da vitima.

Nick e Evie chegam à frente do apartamento da Drª Parker. Ela morava num edifício chique em Las Vegas. Seu andar era o ultimo, morava em um duplex. O porteiro tinha uma chave reserva, e quando mostraram o mandato, ele gentilmente abriu a porta do apartamento.

Um policial ficou vigiando a porta do apartamento, enquanto o Nick e a Evie começaram a coletar possíveis evidências.

NS: Hey! Eu fico com a sala e a cozinha. Você fica com o quarto.

ES: Certo.

Evie sobe a escada e chega ao andar do quarto da Drª Parker. Era um quarto imenso, com as paredes num tom salmão, e uns quadros muito bonitos. Ela tinha um bom gosto. De moveis só havia um criado-mudo, um guarda-roupa enorme, e uma cama redonda com um grande espelho por trás. Evie se aproxima do criado-mudo, e vê um laptop, ela cuidadosamente coloca-o num saco plástico. Procura sinal de esperma nos lençóis, e encontra. Coloca-os também em um saco plástico. No travesseiro encontra fios de cabelos, e também os recolhe. Abre a gaveta, e encontra uns álbuns de fotografia, da doutora com um rapaz, que ela logo reconheceu como o suspeito, e também os coloca nos sacos de evidencia.

No andar de baixo Nick procura por evidências, mas não encontra nada comprometedor. Resolve então ir ajudar a Evie no andar de cima. Quando chega na porta do quarto da Drª Parker vê a Evie coletando evidências na cama, e fica admirando-a por um instante.

_Ela é muito bonita. Nunca tinha reparando numa perita antes. Ela tá mexendo comigo._

Ela então o vê.

ES: Hey! Por que ta parado ai?

NS: Nada, tava só pensando. Vim te ajudar.

ES: Pega o banheiro então.

NS: Ok.

Evie continua pelo quarto, e Nick começa a analisar o banheiro do quarto.

NS: Hey! Achei aqui creme de barbear. Acho que não é da Parker.

ES: Achei esperma nos lençóis.

NS: Acho que o dono desse creme de barbear é o mesmo dono do esperma nos lençóis.

ES: Também achei um álbum com ela e nosso suspeito num momento muito intimo.

NS: Lembra da 3ª pegada na casa da vitima?

ES: Deve ser da doutora.

NS: Vamos procurar terra nos sapatos dela, afinal ao redor da casa da nossa vitima tem um enorme jardim.

ES: Vamos dar uma olhada no guarda-roupa.

Os dois começam a analisar o guarda-roupa. Havia muita roupa ainda nele, o que sinalizava que a suspeita não tinha fugido. Encontraram vários pares de sapatos, mas nenhum suspeito. Quando a Evie avista um sapato na parte de cima do guarda-roupa.

ES: Hey Nick! Olha aquele sapato ali.

NS: Hum, porque você esconderia um sapato ali?

ES: Me ajuda aqui a subir.

Evie se pendura numa parte do guarda-roupa, e o Nick a segura firme pela cintura, e acaba tocando na pele dela. Os dois sentiram-se estranhos com o momento.

_Que toque suave. Evangeline não misture as coisas._

_A pele dela é muito delicada. Suave._

Evie tentar puxar o par de sapatos, consegue, mas acaba perdendo o equilíbrio, e os dois caem. Ela por cima dele. Ficam nessa posição por um instante, olhando-se.

_Que vontade de beijá-la._

_Que vontade de beijá-lo. Não posso misturar as coisas_

Evie então sae de cima de Nick. E quebra o silêncio.

ES: Areia. Esse sapato está com areia.

NS: Deve ser o nosso sapato.

ES: Acho que acabamos aqui.

NS: Vamos voltar para o laboratório, deixar as evidências, e irmos pra casa. Já passa das 8 da manhã.

Os dois recolhem as evidências, saem do apartamento, entram no carro e seguem para o laboratório.

Enquanto os dois estavam no apartamento da Drº Parker. Warrick estava na empresa de transporte da vitima, onde interrogava alguns funcionários do turno da noite, e um gerente. Catherine havia indo a delegacia e juntamente com o Brass enviaram um mandato de prisão para o marido da vitima e a Drª Parker, além de comunicarem aos aeroportos do país e de países vizinhos.

Nick e Evie chegam ao laboratório, encaminham as evidências. Procuram pelo Warrick e pela Catherine. A Catherine já havia ido para casa, e o Warrick não voltaria para o laboratório, so no próximo turno, havia ido direto da empresa de transporte para casa. Só restou os dois csi's.

ES: Acho que já podemos ir também.

NS: Quer uma carona para sua casa?

ES: Aceito. Mas não para minha casa, tou num hotel. Cheguei há pouco tempo e ainda não achei um lugar para morar. Não quero ficar com meus pais.

NS: Eu te levo ao hotel então.

Os dois entram no carro do Nick e seguem para o hotel onde a Evie estava hospedada.

ES: Esse hotel é barato, mas mesmo assim não posso continuar muito tempo aqui. Tenho que achar um apartamento pra alugar.

NS: Posso te ajudar.

ES: Você conhece algum lugar?

NS: Não. Mas posso pesquisar.

ES: Obrigada! Você é um anjo.

_Ai ai, eu tinha que dizer isso?_

_Ela me chamou de anjo!_

ES: Bem, obrigada pela carona, até mais.

Ela abre a porta do carro, e sae. Nick ainda fica acompanhando-a com um olhar. Depois liga novamente o carro e segue para seu apartamento. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia tirar a Evangeline da sua mente. Iria achar um apartamento para ela, assim ganharia mais um ponto com ela.

Ele chega em casa e vai direto para o chuveiro, fica embaixo da ducha fria. E em nenhum instante tirar ela do pensamento. Ficava a relembrar os instante que passaram juntos. Do cheiro dela, da suavidade da pele dela. Saiu do banho, vestiu um short, e caiu na cama. Ficou ainda pensando nela, até que caiu no sono.

Enquanto isso, a Evie também tomava uma ducha no hotel, e também não conseguia tirar ele do seu pensamento. Vim para Vegas não fora uma decisão fácil, tinha muito medo de retornar e relembrar do passado. Contudo, ele tinha sido um ponto positivo. Era um cara legal, e cada segundo ela se encantava mais com ele. Saiu do chuveiro, fez um pedido por telefone, pediu um café da manhã. Após o café, deitou-se na cama, e ficou a pensar nele, e logo caiu no sono.

Nick adormecera profundamente. Despertou do sono apenas às 3 da tarde. Devido à fome que sentia. Havia chegado tão encantado com o que acontecera entre ele e a Evie que nem lembrou de comer algo. Acordara com um ar de felicidade, havia anos que não se sentia assim, não sabia o porque disso, mas tinha quase certeza que era devido à presença da nova perita. Ela tinha um ar misterioso, e isso a tornava mais interessante. Além disso, ela era muito sexy. Ele adorava as mulheres latinas, e Evie tinha herdado os traços da sua avó materna.

Levantou-se, trajava um short de malha fino, que ele usava sem cueca. Olhou no despertador, e resolveu ir preparar seu almoço quase jantar. Pegou umas coisas que tinha na geladeira, e fez uma mistura de tempero, ovos, bacon e alguns vegetais. Além disso, pegou um resto de arroz que tinha guardado do dia anterior e esquentou. Colocou em um prato o arroz e sua mistura abriu a geladeira, pegou uma coca-cola, e foi comer em frente à televisão.

Enquanto no hotel onde a Evie estava hospedada, ela despertara com o toque do celular, olhou no visor quem era, suspirou e atendeu.

ES: Hey mãe. Algum problema?

Meg: Oi Honey! Nada demais, queria saber como você está.

ES: Estou bem.

Meg: Estava dormindo?

ES: Sim, meu turno no laboratório é à noite, cheguei às 9 da manhã.

Meg: Por que você não vem morar conosco honey?

ES: Mãe! Já conversamos sobre isso, não quero discutir novamente.

Meg: Pelo menos honey você poderia está num hotel melhor, não nesse de quinta categoria.

ES: O hotel não é boa coisa mesmo, mas é o que posso pagar.

Meg: Você sabe que pode conta comigo e seu pai.

ES: Não quero o dinheiro de vocês.

Meg: Ele é seu também.

ES: Eu posso me virar sozinha, fiz isso durante 7 anos.

Meg: Tudo bem, não vamos discutir. Você já arranjou um lugar para morar?

ES: Ainda não, tou procurando. Um amigo ficou de me ajudar.

Meg: Você sabe que posso conseguir um bom apartamento pra você.

ES: Obrigada mãe, mas te conheço. Não teria como pagar um apartamento escolhido por você.

Meg: Posso te dar um, aceite como um presente.

ES: Não quero já disse.

Meg: Tudo bem. Não vou tocar no assunto. Não quer vim aqui em casa fazer um lanche, para conversamos? Eu estou de partida amanhã.

ES: Bem, eu nem almocei ainda. Acabei de acorda, e tenho que está no laboratório às 19 horas.

Meg: São 15 horas filha. Faz o seguinte vou mandar a Maria preparar algo gostoso para você almoçar, e aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco. Então?

ES: Eu sei que não vai me deixar em paz mesmo, não vejo outra escolha, vou tomar uma ducha, daqui a pouco tou ai.

Meg: Te espero então. Beijos honey.

As duas desligam o telefone. Evie ainda fica um instante na cama, pensando.

_Ela não me deixa em paz, viver minha vida. Mesmo quando estava longe, ela achava um jeito de me atormentar. Ela sabia como me convencer a voltar. Vou ter que agüentar isso. Não sei se suportarei_

Ela então se levanta e entra no banheiro, retira sua vestimenta, e entra debaixo do chuveiro, toma uma ducha gelada. Fica um tempinho debaixo do chuveiro, e seus pensamentos não são mais de raiva pela mãe, volta a relembra dos momentos que passara ao lado do Nick no ultimo dia. Tinha conhecido-o há um dia, mas parecia que eram décadas. O jeito dele a encantava, a boca dele era suave e delicada, sua vontade era de beijá-la e não parar mais. Saiu do chuveiro, enrolou-se numa toalha, procurou em uma das malas uma roupa, optou por uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Calçou um sapato fechado com um saltinho, pegou a bolsa e saiu.

O Warrick Brown assim que saiu da empresa de transporte da vitima do caso que investigava foi para casa, estava cansado. Ultimamente andava triste, seu casamento era um fracasso. Não amava a Tina, e cada dia isso se confirmava. Nem o respeito ele tinha mais por ela. O pior era que começou a desconfiar que amava uma colega de trabalho, a Catherine Willows. Depois que ela se declarou para ele, após saber que ele havia se casado, ela não saia mais da sua cabeça. Tentou esquecer e viver ao lado da sua esposa, mas não conseguiu. Depois que o Grissom e a Sara assumiram o romance deles, não parava de imaginar como seria se ele e a Cath pudessem viver juntos também. Como seria viver ao lado da mulher que ama. O pior erro da sua vida foi ter casado com uma pessoa que não amava.

Chegou no seu apartamento, suspirou, e abriu a porta. Tina estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.

WB: Bom dia!

Tina: Bom só se for pra você. Isso são horas de chegar em casa? Já passa das 8 da manhã.

WB: Tava trabalhando.

Tina: Seu turno termina às 6 da manhã.

WB: Você vai ficar me controlando agora? Eu tava fazendo um trabalho externo, demorei por causa disso.

Tina: A gente nem se ver mais. Faz tempo que fizemos sexo. Até parece que você faz isso de propósito.

WB: E se fosse? Cansei Tina de chegar em casa, e ficar nessas insinuações. Você só sabe criticar e falar mal do meu trabalho, dos meus amigos, das coisas que eu gosto.

Tina: Por que você ainda está aqui?

WB: Essa casa é minha.

Tina: Sua? Corrigido nossa. Casamos com comunhão de bens. Eu não saiu daqui por nada. Não te dou a separação. Não vou te deixar livre para a vagabunda.

WB: Vagabunda? Você enlouqueceu?

Tina: Você pensa que não sei. Está gostando de alguém. Por isso não me toca mais.

WB: Eu não te toco mais por que você provocou isso. Fez com que o sentimento que sentia por você, diminuísse, até não resta mais nada.

Tina não deixa o Warrick terminar, pega sua maleta em cima do sofá, e sai de casa para ir trabalhar, batendo com força a porta da frente do apartamento. Warrick fica bastante irritado, e derruba os pratos que estavam em cima da mesa, e dar alguns socos na parede. Tina sabia como tirá-lo do serio. Ele então pega uma cerveja na geladeira, e começa a beber enquanto estava sentado no sofá. Por um instante tenta esquecer os seus problemas, fica a lembra do dia que conheceu a Catherine, dos momentos que passaram juntos, ela sabia como fazê-lo rir. Após terminar a cerveja, ele recolheu os pratos quebrados do chão da cozinha. Vai ao banheiro toma uma ducha fria, depois veste uma roupa leve, e cai na cama, logo adormeceu.

Nick após almoçar coloca o prato e a latinha da coca-cola na mesinha de centro da sala. E pega o telefone, disca para alguns conhecidos em buscar de um apartamento para alugar, contudo seu esforço foi em vão, não encontra nenhum.

Evie sae do hotel, e pega um táxi. Logo chegou em frente a um condomínio de classe alta de Vegas. Solta do táxi, e vai até a portaria. O porteiro ao vê-la abre um sorriso.

Porteiro: Senhorita Evie. Quanto tempo. A senhorita está mudada.

ES: Oi Juarez! O tempo passou pra mim também, não sou mais aquela garota que aprontava com o senhor.

Porteiro: Está indo para sua casa?

ES: Não é minha casa é dos meus pais.

Porteiro: Claro.

Evie se despede do Juarez. E entra no condomínio. Era um típico condomínio de classe alta, com enormes mansões. A casa dos pais da Evie ficava na rua de cima, ela subiu uma ladeira, e chegou a casa. Os seguranças da mansão logo a reconheceram e abriram o portão. Ela gentilmente cumprimentou todos. E seguiu para frente da casa. Nem precisou bate na porta, uma senhora de aparentemente 60 anos abriu a porta.

ES: Maria!

Maria: Minha anjinha está de volta.

ES: Hey! Não sou mais aquela menina que você chamava de anjinha.

Maria: Evie você sempre será minha anjinha.

As duas se abraçam. Maria era uma mexicana, governanta da casa. Ela trabalhava há anos para a família. Ela viu a Evie nascer e foi a grande responsável pela sua criação, enquanto Meg se tornava uma grandiosa atriz e o Ted criava edifícios magníficos.

Maria: Pedi para a cozinheira preparar sua comida preferida.

ES: Hum! Não me diga que é o que estou pensando.

Maria: Peito de frango ao molho branco, com arroz e batata frita.

ES: Não como isso há muito tempo.

Maria: E sorvete de chocolate para sobremesa.

ES: Sempre me mimando.

As duas se abraçam de novo. Nesse momento Meg Mcphaem desce a escada e chega até a sala.

Meg: Hey honey!

Evie: Hey mãe.

Mãe e filha se abraçam.

Meg: Maria manda servirem o almoço para a Evie.

Maria sae da sala, e mãe e filha sentam-se no sofá.

ES: E o pai?

Meg: Na empresa. Mas ele disse que daqui a pouco dar uma passada aqui para lhe dar um beijo.

ES: Tou com saudades dele.

Meg: E minhas?

ES: Também mãe.

Meg: Faz 8 meses que não lhe vermos. A ultima vez foi quando formos te visitar.

ES: É mesmo. Faz 7 anos que estive nessa casa. É estranho.

Meg: Essa casa é sua, assim como é nossa Evie. Você sabe disso.

ES: Não mãe, essa casa é sua e do pai. Eu vivi momentos maravilhosos aqui, cresci aqui, mas ela também me faz relembra momentos tristes. Eu voltei para Vegas para viver uma nova vida, não para voltar à vida antiga.

Meg: Sei, e fico feliz com isso. Mas isso não significa que você abrirá mão de nós. Como fez quando foi embora.

ES: Eu nunca abrir mão de vocês. Eu precisava crescer, me tornar adulta. Nunca ia conseguir isso aqui. Vocês sempre me super protegeram, e você sabe onde isso foi parar. Eu nunca quis abrir mão de vocês. Eu amo vocês.

Meg: E o trabalho? Está gostando?

ES: Sim, é legal. E você, trabalhando muito?

Meg: Amanhã tou voltando a Los Angeles. Vou terminar de filmar meu novo projeto. E estou estudando uma proposta de ser protagonista em um seriado.

Nesse instante Maria aparece avisando que a mesa está pronta. Evie e Meg levantam-se e segue para a sala de almoço da mansão. Era uma sala confortável com uma mesa enorme, e nas paredes havia alguns quadros, dentre eles um quadro da Última Ceia.

Evangeline sentou-se acompanhada da mãe na mesa, e se deliciou com seu prato preferido, enquanto sua mãe comia uns biscoitos com geléia de damasco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Mãe e filha conversam como não faziam há muito tempo.

Meg: Soube que foi visitar seus avôs.

ES: Não fui visitá-los. Estava em NY a trabalho e resolvi passa para vê-los. Vovô me convenceu a ficar um dia lá. Sabia que ele está produzindo uma nova versão do Moulin Rouge?

Meg: Sabia. Sempre foi fã dos musicais, devia ter seguido a careira de atriz como eu e sua avó fizemos.

ES: Deus me livre, já basta a duas. Odeio esse mundo.

Meg: Por minha causa?

ES: Por incrível que pareça nem tudo quer odeio está relacionado com você.

Meg: E como foi lá em NY?

ES: Legal, foi bom revê-los. Mas acho que a tia não gostou de me ver por lá.

Meg: Desde que a Claire se foi que minha irmã não é mais a mesma.

ES: Ela ainda me culpa pelo que aconteceu. Mas não está errada. Sei que a culpa de tudo foi minha.

Meg: Era jovem, não media seus atos. Se têm algum culpado na historia, sou eu. Por não ter lhe refreado quando podia.

ES: Nunca vou me perdoar.

Meg: Vamos mudar de assunto.

Evie e Meg continuaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, não voltaram a tocar no assunto Claire.

Claire Mcphaem era sobrinha da Meg, filha da sua irmã mais nova, que era jornalista em NY. Claire e Evie foram criadas juntas como irmãs, não se desgrudavam desde criança. Evie é mais velha que Claire um ano. As duas sempre estudaram nas mesmas escolas e freqüentavam as mesmas rodas de amigos. Quando a Evie tinha 17 anos, ela e Claire sofreram um grave acidente. Claire veio a óbito. Desde esse dia, Evangeline Mcphaem mudou radicalmente, a morte da prima mexeu profundamente com a csi. Ela nunca se perdoou.

Quando Evie estava saboreando a sobremesa seu pai chega.

Ted: Hey Honey!

ES: Pai! Bom te ver.

Pai e filha trocam beijos e abraços carinhosos. Os dois sempre foram muito amigos e apegados. Enquanto vivia uma guerra interna com sua mãe com seu pai era diferente. Meg sempre sentiu inveja do modo como a filha amava e idolatrava o pai. Mas isso era de se esperar, ela nunca foi uma figura presente durante o crescimento da filha, ao contrario do marido, que sempre esteve presente nos momentos importantes da vida dela.

Ted: Soube que a senhorita não quer nossa ajuda. Mas se estiver passando necessidades, não fique com essa historinha de quer não precisa de nós. Somos seus pais.

ES: Não se preocupe, tou bem. Logo arranjo um apartamento para morar. Agora preciso lhe pedir uma coisa.

Ted: Pode pedir filha.

ES: Bem, estou sem carro, poderiam me emprestar um por enquanto?

Meg: Emprestar? Eles são seus também.

Ted: Evie pode pegar o carro que quiser.

ES: Certo, fico então com o Toyota Corolla que vi na garagem.

Mega: O Toyota? Esse é velho honey. Pega um dos Porsche.

ES: Não, esse está bom. Vou ficar com ele por enquanto.

Ted: Ele é seu. Se não aceitar, vou ficar com raiva.

ES: Tá bem. Aceito.

Evie, Ted e Meg continuaram conversando o resto da tarde. Até que ela percebeu que já passava das 18hs. Despediu-se dos pais e da Maria, a qual ficou de fazer uma visita a Evie assim que ela se instalar-se. E entrou no seu novo carro, um Toyota Corolla preto, e seguiu para o laboratório.

Nick Stokes fora o primeiro a chegar no laboratório naquele dia. Foi direto para a sala de convivência. Tinha programado de antes do inicio do turno fazer umas pesquisas de apartamento para alugar nos classificados do jornal. Era difícil encontrar apartamento para alugar em Vegas, as pessoas queriam mais vendê-los, a alugar. Saberá bem, aconteceu o mesmo com ele, contudo gostou tanto do apartamento que acabou fechando negócio e comprando. Contudo, a Evie não queria comprar um. Tinha que achar queria causar uma boa impressão nela. Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava se apaixonando por ela.

Logo após ele, Sara e Grissom chegaram. Griss foi para a sua sala, e ela para a sala de convivência, onde encontrou o Nick.

SS: Hey Nick, o que está procura tanto nesses classificados?

NS: Hey Sar. Nem te vi entrar. Estou procurando um apartamento para alugar.

SS: Apartamento para alugar? Não havia comprado um há pouco tempo?

NS: Não é pra mim. É para a Evie.

SS: Hum, Evie. Acho que posso resolver seu problema, ou seja, o problema dela.

NS: Como?

SS: Tou morando com o Griss. E estou a devolver meu apartamento, só não fiz ainda, porque paguei uns meses adiantados. Tenho que devolvê-lo no fim desse mês. Posso falar com a dona para passá-lo para ela.

NS: Sar! Seria ótimo.

SS: Assim que ela chega manda ela vim falar comigo.

NS: Claro.

Nesse momento Warrick chegara ao laboratório, nem passou na sala de descanso, foi direto para a sala de evidências, onde começou a vasculhar os papéis que havia recolhido na empresa de transporte da vítima.

Logo depois, foi a fez da Evie chega, estacionou seu Toyota. E entrou no laboratório. Quando andava no corredor, viu o Warrick na sala de evidências e entrou.

ES: Hey Warrick.

WB: Hey Evie.

ES: Como foi na empresa?

WB: Bem o marido estava desviando verbas da empresa. Fazia a esposa assinar notas frias. A empresa estava praticamente válida, e ele está para vendê-la. E vocês o que encontraram na casa da médica?

ES: Esperma, fios de cabelos, um álbum de fotografia do nosso suspeito com ela em um lugar muito romântico, creme de barbear no banheiro, impressões digitais e um laptop. Não temos o DNA do suspeito para comprovar que o fio de cabelo e o esperma é dele, mas vou pô a digital no banco de dados para ver se bate com a dele. O Laptop deixei hoje de manhã com o Archie vou vê se ele achou algo suspeito. Tem mais, já estava me esquecendo, trouxe um sapato com areia da casa da doutora para você comparar com a pegada na casa da vítima.

WB: Ótimo.

Evie percebeu que a mão do Warrick estava um pouco ferida.

ES: Hey, o que houve na mão?

Ele nem tinha percebido antes de acordar a tarde que a mão havia se ferido, quando derrubou os pratos da mesa durante a discussão com a Tina.

WB: Me cortei.

Warrick olhou nos olhos daquela jovem mulher, e sentiu uma vontade de se abrir com ela. Não a conhecia muito bem, mas aparentava ser uma boa pessoal. Precisava desabafa com alguém, e seria bom também ouvir a opinião de alguém de fora.

WB: Discutir com minha esposa hoje de manhã, e acabei quebrando uns pratos.

ES: Maridos e esposas discutem às vezes, brigam, mas logo estarão bem.

WB: Eu não a amo.

ES: Por que não se separa então?

WB: Tou tentando, mas ela não quer dar.

ES: Entendo.

WB: Me ameaçou a tirar tudo o que eu tenho, me acusou de adultério.

ES: E você tem outra mesmo?

WB: Amo uma pessoa. Na verdade já a amava antes de me casar. Mas nunca trair minha esposa. Contudo, não posso afirmar o mesmo da parte dela.

ES: Desconfia que ela tem outro?

WB: Sim. Tem um colega de trabalho que liga muito para ela. Sae muito com a "turma do trabalho", acredito que seja apenas com ele.

ES: Bem, não tenho muita experiência com relacionamento, os meus sempre foram curtos e desastrosos. Mas acho que a felicidade vale mais do que bens materiais, dinheiro não trás felicidade, isso pode acreditar. Se quer mesmo se livrar dela, tente provar que ela está lhe traindo e deixa se ela quiser ficar com seus bens. Sei que não será fácil todos saberem da traição, pode haver gozação, mas acho que a recompensa será maior. Pode viver ao lado da mulher que realmente ama.

WB: Tem razão.

Warrick sentiu-se mais leve, aquela jovem conseguiu em poucas palavras trazer a esperança que havia perdido. A esperança de viver ao lado da Catherine. Não havia gostado do inicio da vinda dela para a equipe, mas ela se mostrara eficaz, inteligente e acima de tudo uma boa amiga.

WB: Obrigado.

ES: Não precisa agradecer. Quando precisar desabafar pode contar comigo. E torço sinceramente que tudo der certo.

WB: Posso lhe dar um abraço de agradecimento?

ES: Pode.

Warrick então dar um abraço carinhoso na Evie, mas um abraço de amigo, um abraço de uma pessoa que estava agradecida pela ajuda recebida. Nesse momento Catherine que havia acabado de chegar no laboratório vê a cena, e fica totalmente morrendo de ciúmes. Quem era aquela garota para chegar assim e já ir abraçando o Warrick. Tudo bem que ele era casado, que tinha a esposa dele, mas o amava, e não suportaria que ele tivesse algo com a jovem. Não poderia competir com ela, era jovem, bonita, tinha a idade próxima da dele. Não era uma mulher de meia idade, com uma filha adolescente e lutando contra as rugas do tempo. Se já não havia gostado da vinda da novata para a equipe, agora odiava isso com todas as suas forças. Saiu como um foguete e entrou na sala do Grissom.

Evie e Warrick desfazem do abraço. Ela sae da sala, e vai para a sala de descanso, onde Nick e Sara estavam.

ES: Hey pessoal.

Nick levanta-se com um sorriso no rosto enquanto a Sara permaneceu sentada.

NS: Tenho uma boa novidade, encontrei um apartamento para você.

ES: Serio? Que bom!

SS: É o meu. Que dizer o meu ex-apartamento.

ES: O aluguel não é caro?

_Uma milionária preocupada com o aluguel? O Grissom tem razão ela realmente abriu mão da fortuna da família_

SS: É. Dar para pagar tranqüilamente com o salário daqui. Teria que devolver a proprietária, mas posso ligar para ela e conversar. Assim ela passa o contrato para seu nome. Quer conhece o lugar antes?

ES: Nem precisa, tou precisando mesmo. Não dar para morar num quarto de hotel.

SS: Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã marcamos depois do almoço, te levo no apartamento, falamos com a proprietária. O apartamento já tem as mobílias, já poderá se mudar.

ES: Ótimo, nem sei como agradecer.

SS: O Nick me disse que estudou em Harvard. Também estudei lá. Lembra do lema das garotas de lá?

ES: Claro. As garotas de Harvard se ajudam.

SS: Exato. Tou ajudando uma colega de lá. Não precisa agradecer. Já percebi que seremos boas amigas.

ES: Que bom. Sair de Vegas a 7 anos atrás. Perdi o contato com as pessoas daqui, tirando meus pais, não conheço muita gente. Será legal ter vocês como amigos.

SS: Pode conta comigo. Nos aqui somos mais que amigos somos uma família.

NS: Exato. Tanto que a Sara e o Grissom até se juntaram.

Os três riram.

SS: Engraçadinho. Bem tenho que ir levar esse relatório ao Grissom.

Sara sae e vai na direção da sala do Grissom.

ES: Bem vamos trabalhar. Vou falar com o Archie vê o que achou no laptop da doutora.

NS: Vou com você.

Os dois csi's abriram um sorriso e saíram juntos para o laboratório áudio-visual.

Após ver a Evie e o Warrick abraçados, Catherine Willows entrou como um foguete na sala do Grissom. Abriu a porta, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se. Grissom que olhava seus e-mails no computador acabou tomando um susto.

GG: Hey! O que foi?

CW: Os suspeitos do nosso caso foram localizados. Estavam em outro estado, na Flórida. A policia de lá os pegou, e encaminhou para Vegas, daqui a pouco estarão chegando na delegacia. Preciso que assine esses papéis da transferência deles.

GG: Claro.

Ele pega os papéis da mão dela, e começa a dar uma lida por cima e assinar.

GG: Mas esse não foi o motivo pelo qual entrou na minha sala como um foguete. O que está acontecendo?

CW: Nada.

GG: Te conheço há anos Catherine. Me fala.

CW: Tudo bem. É essa novata.

GG: O que a Evangeline aprontou?

CW: Nada.

GG: Então, o que foi?

CW: O fato dela ser nova e bonita está atrapalhando o trabalho. Greg, Nick e Warrick ficam babando em vez de fazerem seus trabalhos.

GG: Desde quando que a beleza de uma csi interferi no andamento do trabalho? Você está com ciúmes!

CW: Ciúmes!

GG: Te conheço. Está com ciúmes do Warrick. Ele agora tem outra para olhar além de você.

CW: De mim? Não sei o que está falando.

GG: Depois que me abrir com você em relação a Sara. Pensei que também confiasse em mim. Sei que ama o Warrick.

CW: É complicado Griss.

GG: Sei. Ele é casado.

CW: Exato. Além disso, acho que ele não gosta de mim como eu achava.

GG: Por que diz isso?

CW: Agorinha mesmo, o vi abraçado com a novata.

GG: Agora está explicado o porque da sua irritação, de quase ter destruído a porta da minha sala. Deve ter entendido errado. Converse com ele.

CW: Não mesmo. Tenho coisa mais importante para resolver.

Nesse momento Sara adentra na sala.

SS: Hey Cath!

CW: Hey Sara.

SS: Griss trouxe o relatório do caso da joalheria.

GG: Valeu Sar.

SS: Ah! Achei um morador para meu ex-apartamento.

GG: Quem?

SS: A Evie está precisando de um apartamento para alugar. E ofereci o apartamento, amanhã vou lá com ela falar com a proprietária.

Catherine que acabara de ouvir o nome da novata, pega os papeis da mesa, e sai sem se despedi.

SS: O que deu nela?

GG: Está com ciúmes da novata.

SS: Da Evie? Por que?

GG: Ciúmes dela com o Warrick. Viu os dois abraçados.

SS: Sempre desconfiei que os dois se gostavam. Mas não acredito que a Evie e o Warrick tenham algo. Acho que ela e o Nick estão envolvidos, se não, ainda vão se envolver.

GG: Falei para ela ir conversar com ele, mas do jeito que é orgulhosa duvido. Mas porque falou do Nick com a Evie?

SS: Ele estava procurando apartamento para ela. E o jeito que os dois se olham. É igual ao jeito que nos olhávamos.

GG: Deus. Esse laboratório está virando uma empresa de relacionamentos. Nós, Cath e War, Evie e o Nick, desse isso cair nos ouvidos do Conrad.

SS: Vamos torcer para isso não ocorrer. Eles não merecem passar pelo que passamos. È muito sofrimento.

GG: É meu amor.

SS: Bem vou indo. Vou dar uma olhada nuns casos antigos. Enquanto não aparece nada novo.

GG: Certo.

Sara se despede do Griss. O qual volta a ler seus e-mails.

Enquanto isso, Evie e Nick estavam na sala do Archie.

ES: Hey Archie!

Archie: Hey Evie, Hey Nick!

NS: O que achou no Laptop?

Archie: Desde que deixou o laptop aqui de manhã Evie, que não faço outra coisa senão vasculhá-lo. Dei prioridade a ele.

ES: Obrigada.

Archie abre um sorriso para a Evie. Nick não gosta nem um pouco. Quem era ele para sair distribuindo sorrisos para ela? Não queria quer outros homens a cortejassem.

NS: Então, o que encontrou?

Archie: Conseguir obter a senha dela, e desbloqueie os e-mails.

ES: E-mails?

Archie: Dão uma olhada nesse.

Archie abre um dos e-mails.

_Querida o momento está se aproximando. O negócio está quase fechado. Vamos dar inicio a segunda parte do nosso plano. _

ES: Plano!

NS: Deve está se referindo ao assassinado.

ES: Tem como saber quem enviou?

Archie: Sim. Acabei de descobrir o endereço eletrônico e o dono da conta. Steven Legam.

NS: Nosso suspeito, o marido da vitima.

ES: Obrigada Archie.

Archie: De nada, quando precisar de mim sabe onde encontrar.

_Quem ele pensa que é?_

Nick não gostara nem um pouco do modo como o Archie se atirou para cima da Evie. Mas no fundo sabia que era difícil resistir à beleza dela. Ele mesmo não está conseguido.

Nick e Evie sae do laboratório de áudio visual e partem para a sala de analise de evidência onde o Warrick estava. Assim que chegam lá, encontram a Catherine que falava ao telefone.

WB: O que descobriram?

ES: Um e-mail do marido para a médica falando sobre iniciar a segunda parte do plano.

WB: O sapato que trouxeram combina com a 3ª pegada na casa. E a areia é a mesma do jardim da vítima.

NS: Então temos tudo para um interrogatório. Só falta encontrá-los.

CW: Isso não será problema. Acabei de falar com o Brass, os encontraram na Florida, mas já estão na delegacia. Nick e Evie venham comigo.

Catherine sae sem trocar uma palavra com o Warrick. Evie e Nick sae em seguida. Os três partem em direção a delegacia.

Na delegacia Catherine e Brass interrogam o marido, enquanto que Evie e Nick a médica. O marido pouco fala, não assume o crime, diz que nem sabia que a esposa estava morta. Já a médica acaba sendo encurralada pela Evie, e confessa que o marido da vitima a incentivou a participar do crime. Depois os quatros se encontram.

JB: O que vocês conseguiram com a médica?

NS: Ela confessou que tinha um caso antigo com o marido, antes dele se casar com a vitima. Que ele a convenceu a dar o medicamento, e que a morte da esposa seria bom para ambos.

CW: Ótimo. Não conseguimos nada com o marido. Parabéns Nick.

NS: O mérito não é meu, é da Evie, ela que fez a doutora falar.

CW: Bom trabalho garota.

ES: Obrigada.

JB: Então temos como acusar o marido de assassinato e fraude no imposto de renda e a médica de envolvimento no assassinato. É esses dois vão passar o resto da vida na prisão.

Os três csi's se despedem do Brass e voltam ao laboratório.

CW: Bem por hoje acabamos, amanhã cada um faz seu relatório e entrega ao Griss.

NS: Tudo bem Cath.

Catherine sae em direção ao vestiário. Quando sae bate de frente com o Warrick.

WB: Hey! Nem falou comigo hoje. Tudo bem?

CW: Tudo. Se me der licença tou com pressa.

Ela sae deixando-o atordoado com a reação dela.

_O que está acontecendo com ela?_

Ela vai a direção ao estacionamento liga o carro, e sae em direção a sua casa, e durante o caminho lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Enquanto isso, Nick e Evie retornam a sala de convivência onde encontra Greg e Sara.

SS: Hey! Já de volta, resolveram o caso?

NS: Já. E pegamos os assassinos graças a Evie.

GS: Hum... Parabéns! Resolveu seu primeiro caso.

ES: O Nick está exagerando. Todos nós tivemos uma parcela de culpa nisso.

GS: Isso merece uma comemoração.

NS: Concordo Greg. Até que às vezes você fala algo que preste.

GS: Engraçadinho. Que tal saímos no sábado a noite? Toda a galera.

SS: Adorei a idéia. Vou falar com o Griss.

NS: Eu falo com o resto do povo. Podemos comemorar a vinda da Evie.

ES: Ah gente não precisa.

GS: Aproveitamos e comemoramos a salvação da Sara também.

NS: Exato.

ES: Se é assim tudo bem.

SS: Ótimo, combinado. Ah! Evie te ligo mais tarde para combinamos a visita ao apartamento.

ES: Ok.

Sara sae e passa na sala do Grissom, espera alguns minutos, e depois saem juntos para casa. Evie, Nick e Greg caminham juntos para o estacionamento.

NS: Vai querer carona hoje?

ES: Obrigada! Mais tou de carro.

_Que pena! _

GS: Uau! Que carrão!

ES: Que nada. É usado. Era do meu pai.

GS: Que pai bom esse.

ES: Ele é.

NS: Então nos vermos mais tarde.

ES: Claro.

Evie entra no carro e sae, deixando os dois csi's ainda no estacionamento.

GS: Que gata, né?

NS: É, mas não é para seu bico.

GS: Hum... Para o seu é?

NS: Nem tente se aproximar dela.

GS: Uau... ta com ciúmes benzinho?

NS: Só quero te poupar de tomar um fora.

GS: Você que pensa. Vamos ver.

_Outro não... Droga... Vou acabar perdendo-a... Se ele quer guerra, terá guerra...Vamos ver Greg quem fica com ela..._

Greg entra no seu carro rindo, enquanto o Nick entra no dele com raiva. A paixão tava tomando conta dele, sabia que a Evie para o Greg só seria mais uma, para ele não, sabia que os dois tinham algo. Só não sabia o que. Quando estava perto dela, perdia os sentidos, e a vontade era de beijá-la.

Enquanto isso, Catherine Willows chega a sua casa. Sobe para seu quarto, e entra no banheiro, precisa de uma boa ducha quente. Deixa sua roupa no chão do banheiro, e cai embaixo da ducha quente. Começa a lembrar dos momentos felizes que passara ao lado do Warrick, se sentia segura com ele. Mas ele tinha que ter casado. O modo como os dois flertavam antes enchia o coração dela de esperança, mas depois que ele simplesmente casou-se, isso havia acabado. Sabia que a culpa não era da novata, a garota era esforçada, e boa profissional. Se o Warrick estivesse afim dela, não faria nada para atrapalhar. O amava muito, e o que mais queria era sua felicidade. Mas sofreria calada, como estava sofrendo agora.

Saiu do banho, vestiu um roupão branco, e foi para o quarto. Sentou-se na sua cama, e começou a chorar. Lindsay, sua filha, que acabara de acordar, viu a cena e se preocupou.

Lindsay: Mãe! Algum problema?

CW: Não Honey!

Lindsay: Então porque está chorando?

CW: Problemas de adulto. Não se preocupe.

Lindsay: Tudo bem. Se não confia em mim.

Lindsay que estava ajoelhada na frente da mãe levantou-se, e quando ia sair.

CW: Hey! Confio em você filha. Só não quero lhe preocupar com meus problemas.

Lindsay volta a se ajoelhar na frente da mãe e com um das mãos enxuga as lágrimas que escorriam na face da Cath.

Lindsay: Não precisa falar se não quiser.

CW: Obrigada.

As duas se abraçam e Cath chora um pouco no ombro da filha. Depois as duas deitam juntas na cama da Cath. Lindsay faz cafuné na mãe até ela adormecer.

Warrick ao sair do laboratório chega em casa. A Tina se encontrava dormindo. Ele pega uma mochila coloca umas poucas peças de roupas. E sae novamente.

Nick ao chegar em casa encontrava-se ansioso. Depois da conversa que teve com o Greg estava com medo, de perder a Evie. Durante anos teve relacionamentos, mas pela primeira vez tinha certeza que encontrara a mulher da sua vida. Em apenas 2 dias encontrava-se perdidamente apaixonado por ela, como nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma mulher. Acabara de sair do banho, tomou uma ducha bastante gelada. Vestia um short, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

NS: Hey! War! Algum problema?

WB: Posso ficar aqui uns dias?

NS: Claro. Aconteceu algo?

WB: Sabe que meu casamento está um fracasso. Finalmente tomei a decisão de sair de casa. Se a Tina quiser ficar com meu apartamento que fique.

NS: Fico feliz amigo. Mas porque essa mudança repentina?

WB: Hoje conversei com a Evie, e ela me disse para tomar logo uma altitude e correr atrás dos meus objetivos.

NS: A Evie?

WB: Conversamos. Não falei claramente que amava a Cath, mas disse a ela que amava outra mulher. Ela mandou eu correr atrás.

NS: Pensei que eu fosse seu confidente. Mas que bom que ela te ajudou. Ela é mesmo fantástica.

WB: Nick Stokes! Não vai me dizer que...

NS: Estou me apaixonando por ela.

WB: Uau... Cara! Fico feliz...Ela é uma boa pessoa...Além de ser uma gata...

NS: É...Mas tem uma porrada de marmanjos que se encantou por ela também.

WB: Como ela mesma diz... Não perca tempo amigo...Corre atrás.

NS: Pode ficar com o quarto de hospede. Tem lençóis e toalhas limpas no armário.

WB: Valeu cara. Logo arranjo outro lugar.

NS: Não esquenta com isso... Só sai daqui quando resolver tudo com a Cath e sua quase ex-esposa.

Nick vai para seu quarto, e Warrick para o de hospede. Nick cai logo na cama e adormece pensando na Evie. Warrick toma uma ducha e depois quando cai na cama demora a pegar no sono, pensava na Cath e em como se livrar da Tina.

Evie quando chegou do laboratório comeu umas frutas que tinha no Frigobar, tomou uma ducha, e caiu na cama. Estava feliz com seu trabalho, e não parava de pensar na festa de sábado, era um momento para ficar perto do Stokes. Não sabia ainda o porque de se sentir tão atraída por ele.

Sara e Grissom chegaram na casa deles. Tomaram uma ducha, juntos. Adoravam isso. Depois caíram na cama, e ficaram abraçadinhos.

SS: Amor... O Greg deu uma idéia de sábado à noite irmos todos sair... Tipo uma comemoração.

GG: Comemorar o que?

SS: A vinda da Evie e a minha recuperação.

GG: Hum... Se você quer tudo bem meu amor...

SS: Oba...

GG: Você sabe que faço tudo por você.

SS: Sei... Por isso merece uma recompensa.

Sara deita-se sobre ele, e começa a beijar seus lábios. Depois vai descendo por todo seu corpo. Ele começa a suar e a excitação vai aumentando. Vira-se e fica sobre ela. Agora ele que a beija por inteira. Ambos retiram as únicas peças de roupas que trajavam. Logo ele esta unindo seus corpos, e satisfazendo o desejo de ambos. Depois nus se abraçam e adormecem assim.

Sara despertou-se às 13 horas. Saiu da cama sem que fizesse barulho para acordar o Griss. Foi enrolada num lençol fino até a sala, pegou seu celular e discou.

Evie acordou às 12 horas. Tomou uma ducha e ficou lendo um livro sobre a importância do DNA na investigação criminal. Já estava no capitulo 9 do livro quando escutou seu celular tocar.

_Será que é minha mãe? Ela não me deixa em paz_

_ES: Spanic_

_SS: Evie... __É a Sara..._

_ES: Hey Sara..._

_SS: A visita ao apartamento está de pé?_

_ES: Claro... _

_SS: Vamos fazer como?_

_ES: Bem... Posso passar ai e te pegar... _

_SS: Ótimo..._

_ES: Podemos almoçar juntas e depois vamos fazer a visita_

_SS: Perfeito... Passa aqui daqui a 1 hora?_

_ES: Certo... Mas preciso do seu endereço..._

_SS: Bem minha casa fica próxima ao parque municipal... Na mesma rua... É uma casa azul._

_ES: Sei onde é... Daqui a 1 hora passo ai. _

Evie volta a ler seu livro. Sara retorna ao quarto, quando entra, Grissom já estava acordado.

GG: Hey...

SS: Honey vai ter que almoçar sozinho hoje.

GG: Por que?

SS: Acabei de combinar com a Evie de ir almoçar com ela e depois vamos ao meu antigo apartamento.

GG: Está se envolvendo demais com essa novata.

SS: Gostei dela... É uma boa pessoa.

GG: Já vi que vai me abandonar por ela.

SS: Hey... Não faz essa cara de cachorro sem dono... Sabe que não te troco por nada nesse mundo...

GG: Estou de brincadeira.

Sara segue enrolada no lençol até o banheiro e toma uma ducha. Grissom segue deitado na cama. Quando ela sae do banheiro e começa a se arrumar, ele vai tomar uma ducha.

No outro lado da cidade, Warrick levantou-se. Nick já estava acordado estava malhando. Ele se despediu do amigo e seguiu para um escritório no centro da cidade. Foi conversar com seu advogado.

Evie chega em frente à casa do Grissom e da Sara. Sae do carro e bate na porta. Um Grissom de short e camiseta atende a porta.

ES: Hey Grissom...

GG: Hey Evie... Pode entrar... A Sara está terminando de se arrumar... Sabe como são as mulheres.

ES: Sei... Obrigada.

Ela entra e senta-se no sofá da sala.

GG: Aceita um copo d'água ou algo para beber.

ES: Não obrigada... Bonita casa.

GG: É mesmo... Quando a vi pela primeira vez quis logo comprar... É um bairro calmo, e ainda tem um parque no final da rua.

ES: Bom lugar para construir uma família.

GG: Exato.

Nesse momento Sara sae do quarto e vai cumprimentar a visita.

SS: Hey Evie... Desculpa a demora.

ES: Que nada... O Grissom estava me fazendo companhia.

SS: Honey tem comida na geladeira.

GG: Não se preocupe... Vejo-te mais tarde no laboratório... Boa sorte com o apartamento Evie.

Sara dar um beijo suave nos lábios do Griss e sae com a Evie. Durante o caminho as duas conversam.

ES: Bonito o jeito que você e o Grissom se tratam. São muito felizes?

SS: Somos... Demoramos muito para ficar junto... E depois do meu seqüestro resolvemos morar junto... Compramos aquela casa.

ES: Ouvi por alto lá no laboratório sobre vocês dois... É uma bonita historia de amor.

SS: Foram 6 anos de desilusão... Mais valeu esperar todo esse tempo... E você deixou alguém lá em Washington?

ES: Não... Tive uns rolos mais nada, além disso.

SS: Não se apaixonou?

ES: Só amei uma vez em toda a minha vida... E esse amor quase acaba com minha vida.

SS: Desculpa por tocar no assunto.

ES: Tudo bem... Eu namorei um cara quando tinha 16 para 17 anos... E acabei me perdendo na vida...Achava que fazia por amor a ele... Mais no fim descobrir que fazia por não me amar...

SS: Uma garota bonita como você deve ter tido muitos homens aos seus pés.

ES: Tive, mas nunca me envolvi demais. Quando a coisa começava a ficar seria demais caia fora.

SS: E o Nick?

ES: Nick?

SS: Sim... Nick Stokes... Vi o jeito como se olham.

ES: O Nick é um cara muito bonito, simpático e legal... Mas não sei o que está rolando entre a gente... Gosto de está com ele.

SS: Apaixonada?

ES: Acho que não... Não sei ao certo... Tenho medo de me envolver e machucá-lo ou me machucar.

SS: Hey... Nunca saberá se não deixar...

ES: Sabe Sara... Há muito tempo que não converso com alguém assim... Obrigada...

SS: Hey... Somos ou não somos amigas?

ES: Claro...

As duas param em um restaurante italiano onde pedem uma massa leve tipo Penne com molho de tomate e uma taça de vinho suave tinto.

SS: Como foi sua época em Harvard?

ES: Acho que normal... Ia as festas que rolava no campus... Mas passava a maior parte do tempo no laboratório estudando.

SS: Acho que somos muito parecidas.

ES: É mesmo...

SS: Fez seu colegial aqui em Vegas?

ES: Sim... Mas nos últimos anos meus pais me mandaram para um colégio interno.

SS: Colégio interno?

ES: É...Mas minha prima foi também... Aprontamos muito nessa época.

SS: Porque seus pais te mandaram para um colégio interno?

ES: Queriam me ver longe.

SS: Deve ser difícil...

ES: O que?

Sara percebeu que tinha ido longe demais na conversa. Grissom pediu tanto para ela não conta para a Evie que sabia da origem dela. Evie percebeu que ela já sabia sobre seus pais.

ES: Você sabe né? Meu tio deve ter contado para o Grissom e ele pra você.

SS: Me desculpa... Ele me pediu segredo... Seu tio pediu para ele não conta a ninguém.

ES: Tudo bem... Ele não podia mentir para a mulher que ama.

SS: Quero que saiba que me aproximei de você não por ser filha de quem é, mas porque realmente gostei de você.

ES: Fico feliz... Porque durante toda a minha vida... As pessoas só se importaram em se aproximar de mim pra ficar perto da minha mãe.

SS: Pode ficar sossegada ninguém mais no laboratório saberá.

ES: Fico tranqüila... Não quero ser tratada diferente por ser sobrinha do diretor.

SS: A galera lá é legal... Tenho certeza que eles jamais fariam algo assim... Quando se sentir preparada você mesma conta a eles.

Elas continuam almoçando. Após o almoço se dirigem para o antigo apartamento da Sara.

Sara mostra todos os cômodos a Evie que fica maravilhada. Era o que estava procurando. Um lugar aconchegante.

SS: Todos os móveis são daqui mesmo. Só vai precisar do básico. Pratos, panelas, lençóis, televisão.

ES: Isso é o de menos. Saiu no fim de semana e compro.

As duas saem do apartamento e vão falar com a dona do imóvel. Que mora no térreo do edifício. A senhora é muito educada. E topa passar o contrato para o nome da Evie. Ela assina os papeis. E combina de se mudar no dia seguinte. Sara se oferece para ajudá-la a comprar os utensílios no sábado.

Sara e Evie chegam no laboratório e seguem para a sala de convivência. Ao chegarem lá os demais csi's já se encontravam lá. Nick abre um enorme sorriso quando a ver. Ela estava radiante naquele jeans claro. E o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo ressaltava seus olhos verdes. Evie e Sara sentam-se ao lado do Nick e do Warrick.

NS: Hey... Como foi lá? Gostou do apartamento?

ES: Hum... Hum...

SS: Já é dela.

WB: Que ótimo... Já vai se mudar?

ES: Sim... Amanhã de manhã passo no hotel e acerto tudo. Pego minhas coisas e vou logo pra lá.

NS: Que bom... Fico feliz.

SS: No sábado de manhã vamos comprar uns utensílios.

WB: Quem precisa de um apartamento agora sou eu.

SS: Você?

WB: Segui o conselho da nossa amiga aqui... E sai de casa... Fui no advogado hoje e dei entrada nas papeladas do divorcio. Se a Tina não complicar as coisas logo serei um homem livre.

ES: Que maravilha... Fico feliz por você.

SS: Está num hotel?

NS: Está comigo lá em casa.

WB: É... Mas não sei quanto tempo agüentarei vendo esse cara aqui andando por toda a casa de cuequinha.

NS: Hey... É assim que me agradece?

WB: Tou de brincadeira... O Nick é um grande amigo... E não quero abusar da hospitalidade dele.

NS: Já falei que pode ficar o tempo que precisar.

Evie está longe. Desde que o Warrick falara do Nick que ficou a imaginar a cena dele andando por toda a casa apenas trajando uma cueca. O desejo que estava sentindo por ele era evidente. Ficava a reparar cada detalhe do seu corpo... O jeito como ele mordiscava os lábios inferiores quando estava pensativo... a curvinha que seus músculos do rosto faziam quando ria.

Sara se despediu deles e fora falar com o Grissom. Warrick e Evie foram juntos a sala de evidência catalogar as provas do caso anterior. E o Nick e a Catherine ficaram ainda um tempo na sala de convivência.

Sara se aproxima da porta da sala do Griss e ficou um tempo admirando-o trabalhar. Durante anos fazia isso, e a sensação que sentia era um vazio. Agora era diferente. Sentia uma enorme onda de felicidade. Aquele homem ali era seu homem.

Ele que estava distraído de repente levanta de leve a cabeça e a ver encostada na porta.

GG: Hey... Vai ficar parada ai?

SS: Estou te observando.

GG: Hum... Faço parte de algum experimento seu?

SS: Hum... Hum...

Ela entra e fecha a porta sentando na cadeira de frente pra ele.

GG: Como foi lá no apartamento?

SS: Ótimo...

GG: Ela vai ficar com ele?

SS: Vai... Muda-se amanhã mesmo.

GG: Que bom...

SS: Amor você me perdoa?

GG: Hey... Pelo quer? Não entendi.

SS: Fui almoçar com a Evie.

GG: Isso eu sei... O que isso tem demais?

SS: Sem querer deixei escapar que sei sobre ela.

GG: Mais Sar! Perdi-te tanto pra não contar.

SS: Poxa... Foi sem querer.

GG: Tudo bem... Não precisa ficar chateada com isso meu amor... Mas como ela reagiu?

SS: Muito bem... Ficou feliz de poder conta comigo.

GG: Pelo visto vocês duas já se tornaram muito amigas.

SS: È...Sinto-me bem com ela.

GG: Fico contente com isso... Só quero seu bem... Amo-te tanto...

SS: Também te amo muito... Mas mudando de assunto... O que você comeu hoje?

GG: Fiz uma saladinha pra mim.

SS: Oh... Só isso benzinho?

GG: Não se preocupe... Mas tarde como um lanche.

SS: Por que não comeu o resto do risoto de legumes que deixei na geladeira?

GG: Sar... Amo-te... Por isso tenho que ser sincero contigo... Amor... Você não nasceu pra ser cozinheira...

SS: Sou um desastre mesmo.

GG: Hey não fique triste... O que vale é sua intenção... Você é melhor em muitas outras coisas... Infelizmente não somos perfeitos... E eu posso muito bem cozinhar pra nós... E te ensino se você pedir com muito carinho.

SS: Hum... Vou pensar no seu caso... Agora tenho que voltar ao trabalho... Como não temos novos casos vou dar uma olhada nuns antigos que estão sem solução.

GG: Faz isso mesmo...

Sara sae da sala e segue pelo corredor e parte em direção a sala de arquivos. No meio do caminho, avista a Cath olhando pra uma sala de evidências. E se aproxima. Catherine estava observando a Evie e o Warrick catalogando as evidências, os dois riam.

SS: Hey...

CW: Hey...

SS: Algum problema?

CW: Nenhum... Porque?

SS: Bem... Está ai parada olhando a Evie e o Warrick.

CW: Não estou olhando ninguém.

SS: Hey...A mim você não engana.

CW: Ta bom...

SS: Está com ciúmes?

CW: Não é ciúme.

SS: Cath... Você me ajudou com o Griss... Deu apoio ao nosso romance... Nunca toquei no assunto... Mas sempre soube que vocês se amam.

CW: Acho que não... Pelo menos ele não... Casou-se... E agora isso... Fica dando em cima de uma csi jovem.

SS: Haha... Está imaginando coisas Cath... A Evie ajudou o Warrick a tomar coragem... Ele finalmente pediu a separação... Ele é culpado de ter feito uma burrada e casado com a Tina, mas ele te ama garota.

CW: Tem certeza?

SS: A Evie está em outra.

CW: Como assim?

SS: Não reparou no clima que rola entre o Nick e ela.

CW: Clima? Não.

SS: Aqueles dois logo estarão se pegando.

CW: Obrigada Sara.

SS: Não precisa agradecer.

As duas saem. Cath entra na sala onde o Nick estava terminando o relatório e volta a ajudá-lo. Sara e Greg ficam revendo uns casos antigos.

Passam o resto da noite e inicio da madrugada nisso. Evie começa a sentir um pouco de sono e resolver ir pegar um café na sala de convivência. Sae e quando chega lá encontra o Nick e a Catherine.

NS: Hey... Terminou com as evidências?

ES: Ainda não... Estou com sono vim pegar um café.

NS: Aproveita que acabei de fazer esse ai.

Catherine fica observando os dois csi's.

ES: Hum... Está uma delicia.

NS: Bondade sua... Vem cá vai mesmo conosco na discoteca no sábado?

ES: Claro... Mas sábado será um dia cheio, tem a mudança... É o dia que tenho de folga... Preciso comprar uns utensílios.

NS: Se precisar de ajuda... Sou bom em montar coisas... Carregar coisas...

ES: Hum... Pode deixar...

Os dois se olham e trocam enormes sorrisos. Cath que observava a cena fica contente com o que notou.

_A Sara tem razão esses dois estão fervendo... Ela realmente não tem nada com o Warrick... Fui imbecil em achar isso..._

CW: Hey Evie...

ES: Sim Cath...

CW: Conheço uma loja aqui em Vegas que vende utensílios com ótimos preços. Dou-te o endereço se quiser.

ES: Ótimo... Vou querer mesmo... Obrigada Cath.

CW: De nada... Nos aqui nos ajudamos... Né Nick...

NS: Exato...

ES: Bem... Tenho que voltar pra ajudar o Warrick... Até mais.

Ela sae deixando o Nick e a Cath terminando o relatório. O resto da madrugada segue tranqüilo. Após o turno todos seguem para suas casas. Com exceção do Warrick e da Evie.

Warrick continuava dividindo o apartamento com o Nick. E a Evie pega suas coisas no hotel acerta a conta e segue para sua mais nova casa. Após descansar toma um banho reforçado e pede uma comida chinesa por telefone. Depois arruma as poucas coisas que tem no apartamento e faz uma limpeza no mesmo. Durante à tarde antes de começar seu turno passa no hipermercado na rua próxima da sua e faz umas compras. Além de alimento compra umas tolhas, roupa de cama, talheres e panelas. Volta pra casa arruma as comprar e segue para o laboratório.

Os dias seguintes foram tranqüilos em Vegas. Os csi's passaram a maior parte do tempo revisando casos antigos e indo ao tribunal. Sara e Grissom continuavam curtindo a vida a dois. Warrick na sexta de manhã teve uma audiência com a Tina e após longas discussões ela havia cedido o divórcio, em troca do apartamento e de uma quantia em dinheiro. Tentara falar com a Cath, mas ela, Evie e o Greg estavam cuidando de um assalto a uma drogaria e passaram o turno da sexta no campo. Contara a novidade ao Nick.

WB: Hey Nick... Viu a Cath por ai?

NS: Ela, Greg e Evie estão no campo... Assalto a uma drogaria.

WB: Que pena.

NS: Aconteceu algo?

WB: Sim... Finalmente sou solteiro de novo... Tina assinou o pedido de divórcio hoje... Queria contar pra ela... E me declarar...

NS: Que bom cara... Fico feliz por você... Mas por que não deixa pra contar amanhã?

WB: Amanhã?

NS: Sim... Não vamos a discoteca?

WB: É mesmo...

NS: Lá você conversa com ela e tal... E se acertam.

WB: Você é um gênio...

Madrugada de sexta pra sábado... O dia estava amanhecendo em Vegas. Grissom reuni sua equipe na sala de convivência.

GG: Bem... Todos estão aqui.

GS: O que foi chefinho?

SS: Greg... Temos que combinar a saída de hoje.

NS: A discoteca!

GG: Exato.

NS: Eu pensei assim... Que tal as 10pm na nova boate que abriu em Vegas... A Saturno Planet... Um amigo disse que é ótima e o publico é selecionado... Então não há brigas e tal

GG: Ótimo... Vamos nessa então.

NS: Moro próximo da Cath e da Evie posso passar e pegá-las. Tudo bem pra vocês duas?

ES: Não vejo problema.

CW: Nem eu...

GS: Também vou querer carona... O carro da minha mãe quebrou e ela viajou com o meu.

WB: Eu te pego... de menor.

GS: Aff... Odeio quando ficam me zoando devido a minha idade... A Evie tem a minha idade e ninguém a zoa.

WB: Ela é uma dama... Merece respeito...

GS: E eu não mereço?

Todos: Não!!!!

GG: Então está acertado nos vermos mais tarde.

Sara se aproxima da Evie.

SS: Então na hora do almoço passo no apartamento e te pego...

ES: Vamos à loja que a Cath me indicou.

SS: ótimo... Então até mais.

Todos saem em direção as suas casas. As 12pm Sara passa no apartamento da Evie. E saem juntas. Decide primeiro ir fazer as compras e depois saem para comer algo.

Chegam a uma enorme loja de utensílios. Saem escolhendo alguns utensílios, como televisão e som. Quando estão na fila para pagar as compras. Sara começa a suar frio, e sente-se tonta. Evie paga rapidamente e enquanto o rapaz da loja coloca os utensílios no carro. As duas param numa lanchonete em frente.

ES: Sua pressão deve está baixa... Deve ser porque não almoçou ainda.

SS: É... Pode ser.

Evie pede a garçonete um suco de laranja.

ES: Toma esse suco... Logo vai melhorar.

Após tomar o suco Sara melhora e se sente bem. As duas voltam para o carro e vão num restaurante e almoçam juntas. Depois Sara deixa Evie na casa dela com as compras e segue para a sua.

Evie passa o resto da tarde arrumando as compras. E Sara passa a tarde deitada no colo de Griss na sala de estar da casa deles ouvindo música clássica enquanto liam uns livros de perícia criminal.

Logo a noite chega em Vegas. Nick se arrumava em sua casa vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa social azul clara que tinha uns botões na frente. Já Warrick estava usando uma calça e camisa social pretas.

Eles se enchem de perfume, estavam bonitos e charmosos.

WB: Nossa Cara... Que beca essa a sua... A Evie vai cai dura quando te ver.

NS: Tomara... Você também não está nada mal.

WB: Vai lá buscar minha dama, mas cuidado com ela ta?

NS: Pode deixar vou cuidar bem das duas.

Um Nick sorridente entra no carro e segue em direção a casa da Cath. Sae do carro e bate na porta da casa dela. Ela abre a porta.

NS: Uau... Que gata...

Catherine usava um vestido com costas nuas num tom vermelho. O qual realçava suas curvas e seus dotes femininos.

CW: Nossa... Você também está muito bonito.

Ele dar o braço a ela e a conduz até o veiculo.

NS: E a Lindsay?

CW: Na casa da minha mãe... Hoje não tenho com o que se preocupar.

NS: Ainda bem... Por que a noite é uma criança.

Logo chegam de frente ao prédio da Evie. Nick sae do carro, Cath permanece. Ele chega na porta e interfona. Ela avisa que já vai descer. Ele permanece alguns minutos em pé do lado de fora, de frente a porta do edifício. Estrelava os dedos das mãos. Estava nervoso. Cath acompanhava tudo sentada no banco do carona.

_Deus... Ele parece um adolescente no primeiro encontro... Já vi que essa noite vai ser divertida... _

Logo ela abre a porta e aparece na frente dele. Ela trajava um vestido verde que combinava com seus olhos, as alças do vestido formavam um X nas costas, era acima do joelho e ele pela primeira vez pode apreciar suas belíssimas pernas. Seus cabelos encontravam-se bastante lisos e caídos nos ombros. Ele perdeu a fala, não tirava os olhos do decote do vestido. Ela também nada dizia só o encarava, também se encontrava maravilhada com ele.

_Nossa... Ele está lindo... Como ele consegue ser mais lindo do que é?_

_Ela está divina... Não vou conseguir me controlar essa noite..._

_Esses dois nada falam? Vão ficar ali com caras de bobos?_

Catherine resolve quebrar o clima e aperta a buzina do carro.

NS: Bem... Está linda... Acho melhor irmos.

ES: Obrigada... Você também está lindo... Vamos...

Ele dar o braço pra ela e a leva até o veiculo. Ela se acomoda no banco traseiro.

ES: Boa noite Cath...

CW: Boa noite Evie... Está muito bonita...

ES: Obrigada... Você também...

NS: Sou um homem de sorte... Acompanhado de duas gatas...

CW: Sim...Seu garanhão...

Os três seguem para a boate Saturno Planet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

A boate era imensa. Bastante iluminada e possuía uma enorme pista de dança. O DJ ficava numa bancada no alto da pista. E ao redor do bar havia muitas mesas.

Nick, Cath e Evie se aproximam da entrada. O segurança prende umas fitas no punho deles. E conseguem finalmente adentrarem na boate. Logo avistam os demais csi's sentados em uma mesa de madeira um pouco distante do bar e bem próximo da pista de dança.

Grissom trajava um terno azul com uma calça e gravata borboleta da mesma cor. A Sara um vestido laranja abaixo do joelho. Greg usava uma calça social branca com uma blusa azul escuro.

Os três se aproximam da mesa e senta-se. Evie ao lado do Greg e Nick sentou-se logo depois. Ficando também ao lado dela. Warrick levantou-se deixando a Cath senta-se ao lado da Sara ficando também ao lado dela.

SS: Até que enfim...

NS: Eta... Nem demoramos tanto...

ES: A culpa foi minha... Atrasei um pouco...

WB: Mais valeu a pena... Você está linda... Você também Cath...

CW: Obrigada...

GS: Nick... Que sorte a sua... Acompanhar essas duas beldades...

GG: Bem... Vocês vão beber o quer?

NS: Eu vou na cerveja... E vocês duas?

ES: Vodka com limão...

CW: Pra mim também...

Grissom faz um sinal para o garçom. O mesmo vai até a mesa. Ele pede três cervejas...Pra o Nick, pra o Warrick e pra o Greg... Uísque Johnny Walk pra ele e para as meninas vodka com limão... Logo o garçom retorna trazendo os pedidos... Os csi's conversam e bebiam alegremente. Nick não tirava os olhos da Evie. O mesmo acontecia com o Warrick que não parava de admirar a Catherine.

O DJ põe pra tocar na pista o sucesso da Kelly Clarkson, Never Again, e muitas pessoas se animam e caem na pista.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you_

_well_

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all ok_

Nick sente uma enorme vontade de puxá-la pra dançar.

_Essa é a minha chance... Coragem..._

Porém o Greg foi mais rápido.

GS: Hey Evie... Acompanha-me na pista...

ES: Claro...

Ele dar a mão pra ela. E os dois seguem juntos pra a pista.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_See my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to_

_know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_Não era quem ele que eu queria..._

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_See my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to_

_know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_Droga... O Greg me paga..._

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

Na pista de dança. Evie dança divinamente. Os homens no salão não param de admirá-la. Greg se aproveita e começa a dançar um pouco mais perto. Aproximando seus corpos. Na mesa Nick não tirava os olhos da pista de dança. A raiva crescia dentro dele. O modo com ela girava o corpo e como seus cabelos voavam entre seus ombros ressaltava sua beleza. Era para ele está ali. Não o Greg.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_See my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to_

_know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

No outro lado da mesa. Warrick suava frio. À vontade de falar com ela crescia. Mas a mesma conversava com a Sara. Porém algo aconteceu. Catherine resolve ir ao toalhete. E levanta-se.

CW: Já volto...

SS: Não quer companhia?

CW: Não precisa... É rápido...

Logo após ela sair. Ele também se levanta e vai na mesma direção.

WB: Já volto.

GG: Que estranho...

SS: O que Honey?

GG: Cath e agora o War...

SS: Deixa... Esses dois precisam se entender...

Nick nada percebe não tirava os olhos da pista de dança.

SS: Nick!

Ele não responde.

GG: Hey Nick...

Grissom então toca no seu ombro.

GG: Hey...

NS: Desculpa... Não ouvi... Esse som está alto...

SS: Na verdade... Não ouviu porque não tira os olhos da pista de dança...

GG: Hey... O Greg vai roubar sua garota...

NS: Ela não é minha garota...

SS: Não precisa menti pra nós... Somos Sara e Grissom... Lembra-se que escondemos nossos sentimentos durante 7 longos anos...

NS: É... Admiro vocês por isso...

GG: Vai lá rapaz...

SS: É... Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar...

NS: Ela te disse alguma coisa?

SS: Bem... Acho que está perdendo tempo aqui se lamentando... Vai lá rapaz...

NS: Vocês têm razão...

Nick levanta e segue pra a pista de dança. Evie e Greg agora dançavam uma versão dançante da música da Fergie, Big Girls Don't Cry. Ele chega e se aproxima dos dois. Evie ao vê-lo abre um enorme sorriso. Greg não gosta muito. Começam os três a dança perto. Evie aproxima-se mais do Nick.

_Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_Be with myself in center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their_

_blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry,_

_Don't cry,_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full_

_grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they_

_And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their_

_blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Enquanto isso, Catherine estava saindo do toalhete. De repente sente uma mão puxando seu braço. Vira-se assustada.

CW: Hey...

WB: Calma Cath... Sou eu...

CW: Que susto...

WB: Precisava falar contigo...

CW: Não podia esperar eu volta...

WB: É particular... Não quero que os outros saibam ainda... Podemos ir lá fora rapidamente?

Cath pensou por um instante. Na sua frente estava o homem que amava. Mas o medo ainda era evidente. Quis relutar. Dizer que não. Porém a paixão falou mais alto.

CW: Tudo bem... Vamos...

Os dois seguem até o estacionamento. Ficando num local calmo. Havia apenas o segurança do local. Mas o mesmo encontrava-se longe deles. Ela encostou-se em um carro e ele parou em sua frente.

CW: Pronto... O que é assim tão urgente?

WB: Nós...

CW: Nós?

WB: Sim... Eu e você...

CW: Não existe... Nós... Existe você e sua esposa...

WB: Nunca a amei...

CW: Agora é tarde...

WB: Não... Ontem finalmente me livrei dela... Daqui uns dias serei declarado oficialmente um homem livre novamente...

CW: Fico feliz por você...

WB: Cath... Essa é nossa chance...

CW: Muito tempo se passou...

WB: Mas nosso amor é eterno... Sei que me ama também...

Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela. Ficam com os corpos quase colados.

CW: War... Para...

WB: Sei que me deseja também...

Seus lábios ficam muito próximos. Ele começa a alisa os fios de cabelos que caiam sobre sua face.

WB: Sabe... Esse seu vestido...

CW: Isso está ficando perigoso... Está brincando com fogo...

WB: Não tenho medo de me queimar...

Finalmente seus lábios se tocam. Um beijo há muito tempo esperado. Beijam com muita ferocidade. Não paravam nem pra respirar. Enquanto isso, ele acariciava suas pernas por baixo do vestido. Finalmente param pra respirar.

CW: Calma...

WB: Não consigo evitar... Quero-te há muito tempo... Cath fica comigo?

CW: Tenho medo...

WB: De que?

CW: De tudo não passar de um momento... E acaba saindo machucada...

WB: Confia em mim... Amo-te... Nunca mais vou te deixar...

CW: Também te amo muito...

Os dois dão mais um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo.

CW: Vamos pra minha casa?

WB: Ótima idéia... Mas como vamos despistar a galera...

CW: Agora é sua vez de confiar em mim...

Os dois retornam pra a boate e seguem até a mesa.

Na pista de dança Evie era disputada pelo Greg e pelo Nick. Contudo ela só tinha olhos para o Stokes. O modo como ele tocava levemente no seu corpo enquanto dançava pertinho, fazia seu coração disparar aumentando sua circulação sanguínea e tornando sua respiração ofegante.

O DJ põe na pista de dança Unfaithful da Rihanna, num ritmo lento.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_Agora é minha chance..._

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Nick não pensa duas vezes e a abraça fortemente. E começam a dançar junto. Greg observava tudo. Ficou chateado. Resolve então retornar pra a mesa.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Because I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

O cheiro adocicado dos fios de cabelo dela estava deixando-o louco. Levemente vai passando as mãos sobre o X que o vestido fazia nas suas costas. Evie vai alisando sua nuca. Nick aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurra.

NS: Esse seu vestido está me deixando louco... Está muito linda... És linda...

ES: Ainda bem que veio pra a pista... Estava louca pra dançar com você...

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer done_

_Our Love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

Continuam dançando. Levemente vão trocando caricias suaves. Aumentando o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Por um instante ele passa sua mão nas suas coxas fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Ele abre um sorriso.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Catherine e Warrick retornam para a mesa. Apenas Sara e Grissom estavam bebendo e trocando caricias.

SS: Hey... Aconteceu algo?

CW: Estou com uma baita dor de cabeça... Esse som aqui está me incomodando... Acho que já vou...

WB: Lhe dou uma carona...

GG: Bem... Melhoras Cath...

SS: Juízo... Que dizer... Melhoras...

Cath e War retornam ao estacionamento.

SS: Eles pensam que nos enganou...

GG: É...

SS: Dor de cabeça... Sei...

GG: Deixa-os pensarem que caímos nessa...

SS: Não tinha uma desculpa melhor...

GG: Hahaha...

Logo um Greg chateado retorna a mesa.

GS: Droga...

SS: O que foi?

GG: Você ainda pergunta... Pelo visto o Nick ganhou a parada...

GS: Não sei o que elas vêem nele... Sou muito melhor...

SS: Hahaha...

GG: Essa você já perdeu garoto...

GS: Também não queria ela... Mesmo...

SS: Sei... Vou fingi que acredito...

GS: Vou pegar uma bebida...

Quando ele estava se levantando sem querer se esbarra numa jovem derrubando o corpo que ela trazia na mão. Por pouco ela não ficou totalmente molhada.

GS: Sinto muito...

Jovem: Tudo bem...

GS: Sou mesmo desastrado...

Jovem: É normal...

GS: Te pago outra bebida...

Jovem: Tudo bem...

Os dois vãos até o Bar. Ele pede duas cervejas.

GS: Meu nome é Greg Sanders... Qual o seu?

Jovem: Alicie McCartney...

GS: Prazer...

AC: Prazer é meu...

GS: Você tem jeito de ser modelo... Acertei?

AC: Passou longe... Sou médica...

GS: Hehe... Sou perito criminal... Qual sua especialidade?

AC: Oncologia infantil...

GS: Hum... Então deve ser muito especial...

AC: Meus pais sempre dizem que sou...

GS: Está aqui com o namorado?

AC: Não... Vim pra uma despedida de solteira... Meu irmão vai casar... Vim acompanhar minha futura cunhada e suas amigas...

GS: Então deixou o namorado em casa?

AC: Se tivesse um teria deixado...

GS: Então estou com sorte...

Warrick e Catherine seguiam para a casa dela. Durante o caminho nada diziam. Ele dirigia e ela permanecia calada. Cath estava a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. À vontade de ser dele era imensa, mas o medo também estava presente. War não se agüentava. A ansiedade era enorme. Dirigia rapidamente. Logo chegam a cada dela. Ele estaciona seu carro em frente à garagem dela. Desliga o carro e vira-se pra ela.

WB: Pronto... E ai?

CW: Sinceramente... Não sei...

WB: O caminho inteiro... Tive medo de falar algo contigo... Estava com medo de você voltar atrás... Estava pensativa... Vou entender se não quiser... Teremos todo o tempo do mundo...

Cath aproxima-se mais dele e o beija suavemente nos lábios.

CW: Sabe... Devemos às vezes arriscar... Cometer loucuras... Agir sem pensar... Ceder aos nossos desejos... Ficar com o homem que amamos...

WB: Não vai me dizer...

CW: Sim... Quero ficar contigo essa noite... Essa e as que virão...

Ele a beijar com muito desejo.

CW: Bem... Melhor entramos... Antes que os vizinhos... Comecem a xeretar...

Ambos abre as portas e seguem juntos, mas discretos até a porta da frente. Ela pega a chave na bolsa e abre a porta. Ela entra e ele a segue. Quando ela estava fechando a porta, ele a encosta com toda a força. E começa a beijar seu pescoço com muita vontade. Ela nada dizia apenas soltava uns suspiros. Warrick com a mão direita começa a percorrer a perna direita dela por cima do vestido. Depois por baixo, passando a mão suavemente e posteriormente apertando. Ela tenta se virar mais ele é mais forte. Depois de uns minutos nessa posição finalmente a vira ficando agora de frente pra ele. Ele fica um pouco afastado só admirando-a.

WB: Você é muito linda... Amo-te há tanto tempo... Como fui burro...

CW: Psiu!!

Ela põe sua mão sobre seus lábios. E vai empurrando-o até a mesa da sala. Derruba os objetos que havia em cima. E beija-o com muita ferocidade nos lábios. Ele vira-se ficando a Cath agora deitada na mesa. Ela puxa a sua camisa, tirando-a e começa a arranha suas costas com força, fazendo-o soltar uns gemidos. E isso a deixa com mais tesão.

Warrick abre o zíper do vestido. Baixando-o um pouco... Deixando ambos dos seios a mostra. Ela não usava sutiã. Com as mãos os acaricia, provocando nela uns gemidos. Depois começa a sugar um dos seios enquanto acaricia com uma das mãos o outro.

Catherine aproveita-se e começa a desabotoar o botão da calça dele e abre o zíper, com auxílios das suas pernas, desce-a até o joelho. Ele continua sugando seus seios, e subindo e dando beijos ardentes nos lábios. Ele encosta seu corpo contra o dela, e ela finalmente sente o órgão dele contra o seu corpo. Percebeu que War, já se encontrava totalmente excitado. E isso a deixou com muito mais tesão. Enquanto sugava-lhe seus lábios e língua, ele com auxilio das mãos tira a calcinha dela. E começa a acariciar com uma das mãos seus lábios inferiores provocando nela uma onda de sensações maravilhosas.

A circulação sanguínea de ambos encontrava-se acelerada, o sangue percorria com muita velocidade seus vasos e a respiração estava ofegante. Sentiam um calor tremendo percorrer todas suas extremidades. O desejo há muito tempo reprimido finalmente havia se libertado. A necessidade de pertencerem uma ao outro era evidente.

CW: Não agüento mais... Quero você em mim...

WB: Seu desejo é uma ordem...

CW: Tem preservativo?

WB: Claro Honey... Pensei em tudo...

Warrick por um instante separar seu corpo do dela. Desce sua calça por completo. Pega a carteira no bolso de trás, abre e segura na mão uma camisinha. Ela pega o preservativo da mão dele. Enquanto ele joga sua calça no chão juntamente com a carteira. Catherine rasga com o dente o envelope. Tira a cueca Box que ele trajava e põe com cuidado a camisinha nele. O toque da mão dela nessa região faz o tesão dele chega às alturas. Finalmente ele tira o vestido dela por completo. Encontravam-se agora os dois nus.

Warrick a encaixa perfeitamente no seu corpo. E começam a movimenta-se freneticamente. Ela deitada na mesa e ele sobre ela. Beijavam-se com ferocidade enquanto se movimentavam cada vez mais rapidamente. Os gemidos eram soltos por ambos. Seus corpos já se encontravam completamente molhados de suor.

Logo Catherine começa a sentir seus músculos se contraiam rapidamente. E uma onda de sensações invadir todo seu corpo. Sua respiração fica rápida. E logo perde todo os seus sentidos. Ele percebe que ela estava alcançando o seu clímax então aumenta mais e mais o seu ritmo, então consegue também atingir seu clímax.

Na boate Grissom e Sara bebiam sozinhos na mesa.

SS: Hey... Ta curtindo?

GG: Não é meu estilo de curtição... Mas estando ao seu lado... Tudo fica maravilhoso...

SS: Você não existe... Sabia?

GG: Bem... Sei que sou uma espécie rara...

SS: Ainda bem que encontrou a tempo uma companheira fêmea da mesma espécie... Assim podemos conservar nossa espécie...

GG: Hahaha...

Greg e Alicie se aproxima da mesa deles.

GS: Grissom... Sara... Essa aqui é a Alicie... Alice esse aqui e meu chefe... Gil Grissom... E minha colega de trabalho... Sara Sidle...

AC: Prazer...

SS: Prazer...

GG: Por que não se sentam?

Greg e Alicie sentam-se na mesa.

GS: Pessoal... A Alicie é médica...

SS: Médica... Que legal?

GG: Há quanto tempo se conhece?

AC: Na verdade... Acabamos de nós conhecer...

GS: É... Derrubei toda a bebida dela... E acabamos nos bar... Paguei uma bebida pra ela... Conversamos...

AC: E aqui estamos...

SS: Sempre desastrado...

GS: Isso tinha que servi pra alguma coisa...

Os quatros começam a rir. Conversam mais um pouco. Alicie fala sobre o seu trabalho. Os csi's sobre os deles. Sara e Grissom, assim como o Greg, simpatizam de imediato com a jovem médica.

Enquanto isso na pista de dança. Nick e Evie não se desgrudavam. Mesmo tocando música agitada, não paravam de dançar agarradinhos. O desejo entre eles estava pegando fogo. As caricias suaves continuavam. Ele alisava a nuca e os longos cabelos dela. E ela o pescoço e as costas dele.

Alicie resolve ir embora.

AC: Bem... Adorei conhecer vocês... Mas tenho que ir... Amanhã ainda passo no hospital...

GS: Uau... Trabalhando dia de domingo...

AC: Muita das crianças as famílias abandonam... Gosto de passar o domingo com elas... Lendo conto de fadas... Brincando... Isso torna a dor deles mais suportável...

GG: Que ato formidável...

SS: É mesmo... O mundo necessita de mais pessoas como você...

GS: Bem... Importa-se de dar-me uma carona? Vim sem carro...

AC: Tudo bem... Mas antes tenho que passar ali pra me desperdir da minha futura cunhada...

GS: Ok...

AC: Pode vim comigo...

GS: Então ta... Bem... Vejo vocês na segunda...

Os dois saem distanciando da mesa. E indo falar com um grupo de mulheres. Alicie apresenta Greg a elas. E depois saem os dois em direção ao estacionamento.

GG: Honey... Esse Greg?

SS: Parece que fisgou um partido entanto... A garota é muito gente boa...

GG: Espero que eles se acertem... O Greg precisa de uma mulher assim pra por juízo na cabeça dele...

SS: Tem razão...

GG: Esses meus subordinados... Tão que Tão... Evie e Nick não desgrudam mais... Estão naquela pista a um bom tempo... Catherine e o Warrick saíram de fininho... E o Greg conhece uma jovem médica e ela ainda vai levá-lo pra casa...

SS: É nos dois sobramos...

GG: Bem... Acho que não... Olha quem finalmente estão retornando da pista...

Evie e Nick viam da pista de dança... Cada um na sua... Andavam lado a lado. Mas sem nenhuma intimidade. Porém, o desejo entre eles estava fumaçando.

SS: Hum... A pista estava boa em?

NS: Hum... Hum...

ES: Fazia tempo que não dançava...

NS: Hey... Cadê o resto do povo?

ES: É mesmo...

GG: Bem... Cath estava se sentindo mal... E foi pra casa... Warrick foi levá-la... Greg arrumou uma amiga médica... A qual vai dar-lhe uma carona até em casa... Também já se foi...

SS: Sobramos só nos quatro...

ES: Desculpa a demora... Deixamos vocês dois aqui sozinhos...

GG: Tudo bem... Estamos namorando... Quase não fazemos isso em público...

SS: É bom às vezes mudamos a rotina...

NS: Querem beber algo?

Nick sae vai até o bar e trás bebida pra todos. Continuam bebendo e conversando alegremente. Sara e Grissom percebe a tensão existente entre Nick e a Evie. Os dois se olhavam demais. Sempre que podiam tocavam suavemente um no outro.

Catherine e Warrick se encontravam nus e exaustos na mesa da sala da casa dela. Aos poucos vão retornando o fôlego e as forças.

CW: Nossa... O que foi isso?

WB: Acho que é o resultado de anos de espera...

CW: Valeu a pena...

WB: E como...

CW: Melhor subimos... Irmos pra um local mais confortável... Não sei você... Mas minhas costas estão doloridas...

WB: Foi mal Honey...

CW: Tudo bem... Foi especial assim... Do jeito que aconteceu...

Ele a pega no colo e a leva até o quarto dela. A deita com todo cuidado na cama. E começam a acaricia-se suavemente. Logo o desejo volta com tudo e voltam a se amar loucamente. Fazem amor mais uma vez e depois caem no sono abraçados e exaustos.

Na boate, Sara começa a se sentir um pouco tonta. Grissom percebe a mudança na fisionomia dela.

GG: Honey... Algum problema?

SS: Não sei... De repente me senti um pouco tonta...

ES: Sar... Tem que vê isso... Essas tonturas não são normais...

GG: Tonturas? Teve outra vez?

SS: Na loja... Estava no caixa com a Evie... E de repente me senti assim também...

NS: Pode ser anemia...

GG: Acho bom procurar um médico...

SS: Não deve ser nada... Uma anemia leve... Prometo procurar um médico na semana que vem...

GG: Na segunda mesmo...

SS: Na segunda... Prometo...

GG: Acho melhor irmos... Em casa você toma um banho e depois deita um pouco...

ES: Acho melhor irmos também Nick... Você me deixa em casa?

NS: Claro... Nem precisava perguntar...

Todos se levantam da mesa e caminham até o estacionamento. Despedem-se. Entram no carro e seguem seus caminhos.

Sara e Grissom vão pra casa deles. Logo chegam. Não ficava muito longe da boate. Ele é todo cuidadoso, e leva sua mulher até o quarto.

SS: Griss... Não precisa... Sei tirar minha roupa... Bem... Só se tiver segunda intenção com esse ato...

GG: Você mocinha... Nem pense nisso agora... Vai tomar um banho... para relaxar... E passar essa tontura...

SS: Poxa... Não estou mais tonta...

GG: Dona Sara...

SS: Ok...

Griss prepara a banheira pra ela. Ela meia relutando entra. Ele fica sentado na beira da banheira, mas antes tira a camisa que estava usando ficando apenas com a calça, pega uma esponja e começa a passar devagar nas costas dela.

Nick e Evie permanecem em silêncio durante o caminho. Apenas ouvindo o rádio. Finalmente ele chega em frente ao prédio dela. Estaciona e desliga o motor.

NS: Bem... Chegamos...

ES: Obrigada pela noite...

NS: Eu que agradeço... Foi... Foi...

ES: Maravilhosa...

NS: Exato... Era essa a palavra que procurava para qualificá-la...

ES: Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia assim...

NS: Nem eu...

ES: Você dança muito bem...

NS: Sério? A minha companheira de pista que era boa...

ES: Ainda bem que foi até a pista...

NS: Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada...

ES: Bem... Acho que está na minha hora...

NS: Espera... Trouxe algo pra ti...

Nick sae do carro por um instante, abre a mala. Pega um embrulho de presente. E retorna pra o interior do veiculo.

ES: O que é isso?

NS: É seu... Abre...

ES: Meu?

NS: Um presente meu pra você...

ES: Não precisava...

NS: Vai abrir ou não?

Ela começa a desembrulhar o presente. Havia um brilho nos olhos dela que enchia o coração dele de alegria.

_Nossa... Ele trouxe um presente pra mim!_

_Tomara que ela goste... Demorei horas escolhendo..._

Ela finalmente consegue ver o presente. Tratava-se de um belíssimo quadro. Um quadro onde se via uma orquídea com uma enorme abelha polinizando-a.

ES: Uma _ Phalaenopsis _... E uma abelha_ Euglissini_

NS: Pra mim... É uma orquídea com uma abelhona...

ES: Haha... Essa espécie de orquídea foi proibida sua comercialização... Ela é rara... Já essa abelhona... É a espécie de abelha especifica pra a polinização de orquídea...

NS: O artista que pintou esse quadro deve ser biólogo como você e o Griss...

ES: Ou pode ser um curioso... Você encontra essa informação em qualquer site na Internet.

NS: Sou meio desinformado...

ES: Não quis dizer isso... Bem... Adorei o presente... Orquídea é minha flor preferida... Desde pequena... Acho que por isso me interesso tanto por botânica...Obrigada...

NS: Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Tava a procura de um presente pra ti... Algo pra pô na sua casa nova... Quando vi esse quadro achei sua cara... Essa flor é linda como você...

Ela aproximou se corpo do dele. E foi dar-lhe um beijo de agradecimento. Seu doce lábio tocou suavemente a face dele, pegando-o de supresa. O toque dos lábios dela na sua pele fez ele suar, e seu coração bate acelerado. Ela agiu por um impulso. Mas não conseguiu mais voltar atrás. Ficou parada. Com seu rosto ao lado do dele.

Ele então inclinou seu rosto. Estavam agora com seus lábios muito próximos. Podiam ouvir a respiração ofegante um do outro.

Nick toca com uma das mãos as costas dela, e finalmente seus lábios se tocam. Um beijo longo e suave. Ficaram durante um tempo curtindo o primeiro beijo entre eles, só pararam quando o ar foi necessário.

Afastam-se. E ficam por um segundo sem nada dizer. Ele é o primeiro a falar algo.

NS: Desculpa...

ES: Pelo quer?

NS: Pelo beijo...

ES: Eu também queria... Não me deve desculpa...

NS: Ufa...

ES: Bem... Acho que está na minha hora...

NS: É uma pena...

ES: Sabe... É uma cultura da minha família... Quando saímos com um rapaz... Ele nos acompanhar até a porta de casa...

NS: Hum... Como você mora em um edifício... Então acho que devo te acompanhar até a porta do seu apartamento...

ES: Exato...

NS: Ok... Com maior prazer...

Ela ia abrindo a porta...

NS: Perai... Eu faço isso senhorita...

Ele se levanta, abre a porta pra ela, que agradece. Depois ativa o alarme do carro. Pega o quadro da mão dela. E a acompanha até a porta do seu apartamento.

Depois de deixar o estacionamento da boate, Alicie deixa o Greg em seu apartamento.

GS: Obrigado... Foi muito legal te conhecer...

AC: De nada... O prazer foi meu...

GS: Te verei novamente?

AC: É só você querer...

GS: Me dar seu número?

AC: Não... Terá que me achar...

GS: Hum... Isso é um desafio?

AC: Exato...

GS: Vegas não é tão grande assim...

AC: Então?

GS: Te vejo por ai gatinha...

Ela abre um sorriso. Ele beija suavemente a mão dela. Ele a vê sumir pela avenida. E entra alegremente em casa. Deita-se no sofá e pega no sono.

Grissom dava um banho na Sara. Ela estava relaxando. Mas senti a mão suave do seu homem no seu corpo fazia sua imaginação ir a mil. A vontade que tinha era de amá-lo loucamente.

SS: Honey...

GG: Sim...

SS: Me dar um beijo?

GG: Claro Honey...

Quando ele se inclina beijando seus lábios, ela o puxa. Grissom cai na água.

GG: Sar... Molhei toda a calça...

SS: É só tirá-la...

GG: Qual suas intenções com esse ato mocinha?

Sara começa a mordiscar seu lábio inferior.

GG: Bem... Acho que já sei onde quer chegar... Tem certeza? Está se sentindo bem?

SS: Tou... Não se preocupe... Se não for meu agora... Ai que vou me senti mal...

GG: Ok... Um pedido seu é uma ordem...

Ele tira a calça e a cueca que trajava com ajuda dela, e passa acariciá-la. Logo o desejo deles aumenta. Ele a encosta com cuidado na banheira, e encaixa seu corpo no dela. Amam-se de modo suave e cheio de amor. Após o ato. Ele a pega nos braços e a leva pra debaixo do chuveiro, tiram todo o excesso de sabão. Depois a pega novamente e a leva pra a cama e ficam trocando caricias, até adormecerem.

Nick e Evie param de frente a porta do apartamento. Ela pega a chave na bolsa e abre a porta. Ela entra e ele fica parado no lado de fora.

ES: Vai ficar parado ai? Entra...

Ele entra e fica em pé na sala. Ela fecha a porta.

ES: Não liga a bagunça... Mais é que ainda estou de mudança...

NS: Que nada... Precisa ver o meu como está... O Warrick é muito bagunceiro...

ES: Sei... Só o Warrick...

NS: Ta bem... Também sou...

ES: Pode por o quadro ai no sofá...

Ele põe o quadro no sofá...

ES: Vai ficar ai em pé? Senta-se... Que beber algo?

NS: O que você tem?

ES: água mineral... Coca-cola... Suco em caixa... Leite...Ah... Lembrei... Tem um vinho que comprei hoje no mercado... Pus na geladeira...

NS: Ótimo... Se me acompanhar... Tomo um vinho...

ES: Certo... Acompanho-te...

Ela vai até a geladeira e pega a garrafa de vinho, e no armário duas taças. E volta até o sofá. Sentando-se ao lado dele. Entrega a ele o vinho e o saca-rolha.

NS: Hum... Vinho italiano... São muitos bons...

ES: É... Adoro... Sempre tomava... Meu pai em casa... Sempre me dava um pouquinho depois do almoço e jantar...

NS: Seu pai sabe das coisas...

ES: É... Dando vinho a uma garotinha de 6 anos...

NS: Uau... Então começou cedo...

ES: Hum... Hum...

NS: Então meu plano de ter embebedar foi por água abaixo...

ES: Hum... Está mais fácil... Eu te embebedar...

NS: Hum...

Começam a apreciar o vinho. Evie dar logo um gole bebendo todo o conteúdo da taça e enchendo-a novamente. Estava ansiosa e com um pouco de medo. Tê-lo ali no seu território era muito bom. Mas tinha medo de por tudo a perder. O modo como estavam se conhecendo estava muito bom. A noite havia sido maravilhosa.

ES: Aproveitando que está aqui... Não quer pô o quadro que me deu na parede?

NS: Então... Já está me explorando...

ES: Eta...

NS: Tou brincando...

ES: Eu sei... Também estou...

NS: Então não preciso mais por o quadro?

ES: Isso não foi brincadeira...

NS: Ok... O que eu não faço por uma bela dama...

ES: Bom saber... Vou pega o martelo e os pregos...

Ele levanta pega o quadro no outro sofá. Ela volta com dois pregos e um martelo.

NS: Meu deus... É um perigo uma ferramenta dessa na mão de uma mulher...

ES: Ah é?

Ela o empurra na brincadeira. Ele segurava em um das mãos o copo de vinho. Ao empurrá-lo ela acabou derrubando o vinho na blusa dele.

ES: Droga! Foi mal... Desculpa-me...

NS: Que nada...

ES: Isso vai manchar...

Ela pega o copo dele e o quadro e põe na mesinha de centro.

ES: Tira a blusa... Vou passar uma água nela...

NS: Ok... Você que manda...

Ela não havia percebido o que acabará de fazer. Só se deu conta quando ele lhe entregou a camisa e o viu com o peito nu. Aquela visão tirou o ar dos seus pulmões, seu coração começou a disparar.

_Deus... O que eu fiz?_

_Bem... Pelo modo que está me olhando... Ela gostou de me ver sem camisa..._

ES: Bem... Vou passar uma água e já volto...

NS: Te ajudo...

ES: Não!!!... Que dizer... Não precisa...Fica ai bebendo o vinho... Já volto...

NS: Vou pregando o quadro...

ES: Ótimo...

Ela vai até a área de serviço. Lava o local onde o vinho caiu e estende a camisa num varal. Abre a janelinha que havia na área pra o vento enxugar a roupa.

Ele estava gostando do modo com as coisas estavam ocorrendo. Está com ela era maravilhoso. Pega um prego e bate com o martelo. Confere se ele está firme e põe o quadro. Quando termina ao vira-se ela já estava vindo na sua direção.

ES: Já já... Ela enxuga...

NS: Seu quadro está pregado...

ES: Fico lindo... Obrigado novamente...

NS: Já disse que não precisa agradecer...

Ele vai até a mesinha põe vinho na sua taça vazia e completa a dela. E entrega a taça a ela.

NS: Já que terei que esperar vamos beber... Vem cá... Posso por um pouco de música?

ES: Pode... Mas baixo... Pra que os vizinhos não reclamem...

NS: Pode deixar...

Ele vai até o som dela. E abre o compartimento de CD. Vê que tem um CD lá. E resolve deixar esse mesmo. Põe num volume não alto mais também não muito baixo.

_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart._

_You don't have to be afraid of what you are._

_There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,_

_And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

NS: Mariah Carey?

ES: Sim... Não gosta?

NS: Não é isso... Pelo contrario... Tenho um monte de cd's dela... Eu gosto dela...

ES: Que bom...

NS: Dança comigo?

ES: De novo?

NS: Hum... Hum... Ou não gostou do parceiro?

ES: Hum... Deixa-me pensar... Acho que vou te dar essa honra...

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to_

_carry on,_

_And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can_

_survive._

_So when you feel like hope is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong,_

_And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in_

_you._

Ele estende a mão e ela pega. Ele a puxa pra si. E voltam a dançar juntinho.

_It's a long road, when you face the world alone._

_No one reaches out a hand for you to fall._

_You can find love, if you search within yourself,_

_And the emptiness you __felt will disappear._

Ele começa a alisa a nuca dela suavemente. Fazendo o corpo dela estremecer.

NS: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

ES: Pode...

_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow._

_But don't let anyone, take them away- ay ay._

_Hold on, there will be tomorrow._

_In time, you'll find the way. _

NS: Você acredita em paixão a primeira vista?

ES: Sim... E você?

NS: Não acreditava até vivenciar isso... Sabe... Desde o primeiro dia que pus meus olhos em você... Que não paro de pensa em você...

ES: Uau... Sabe... Eu também...

_That a hero lies in... you_

_That a__ hero lies in... you_

Eles inclinam a cabeça. E seus lábios se tocam novamente. Porém o beijo agora era mais forte com mais tesão. Beijavam-se com ferocidade. Ficam trocando beijos por um bom tempo.

NS: Uau... Você beija muito bem...

ES: Você também...

Voltam a se beijar. Ela vai levando-o até o sofá e o empurra até ele. Ele cai sentando.

NS: Uau...

ES: Você provocou agora agüente...

NS: Não tou reclamando... Pelo contrario... Tou amando...

Ela senta-se no colo dele, pondo as pernas entrelaçadas nas costas dele. E começa a beijar o pescoço dele. Ele alisa as costas dela, se concentrado na região do vestido que fazia um X. Depois vai descendo levemente o zíper do vestido dela. Ela mordiscava a orelha dele. Quando ele estava a retirar o vestido. Ela segura as mãos dele pondo pra trás. E segura firme. Vai descendo o peito nu dele beijando e mordiscando às vezes. Sem soltar as mãos dele.

Nick tenta se solta mais ela não deixa. Ele vai gostando do modo como ela estava controlando a situação. Evie finalmente solta as mãos dele. Ele então retira o vestido dela. Deixando os seios dela amostra. Ele começa a massageá-los com as mãos e com os lábios. Enquanto isso, ela começa a desabotoar a calça dele e desce o zíper. Ela levanta-se. E puxa a calça toda.

Os dois agora só trajavam as roupas íntimas. Ela uma calcinha transparente de renda e ele uma cueca Box branca. Ela senta-se novamente no colo dele. E pela primeira vez sente o membro dele. Começam a trocar beijos ardentes. Ela aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurra.

ES: Não quer conhecer outro cantinho da casa?

NS: Hum...

ES: Meu quarto... Que tal?

NS: Vou adorar...

Ela levanta-se e estica a mão pra ele. Ele segura a mão dela com firmeza. Levanta-se e a abraça forte, dando-lhe um beijo ardente.

ES: Vamos!

Ela o leva até o seu quarto. Ele a abraçava por trás. E param de frente a cama.

ES: Que testar o colchão? É novo!

NS: Faço esse sacrifício...

Ela dar um tapinha no ombro dele. Ele a puxa pra si e começa a beija o pescoço e o colo nu dela. Ele a deita suavemente na cama. E começa a beijar todo o corpo dela. Chega até a calcinha e já podia ter uma visão da região mais sensível do corpo dela. Retira a calcinha com carinho, e a joga no chão. Começa a acariciar a região, dando beijos suaves.

A excitação dele esta a altura, e não conseguia mais segura seu órgão dentro da cueca. Ela percebeu e deu um jeito nisso. Retirou a cueca deixando ele agora livre. Acariciou o membro com cuidado.

Ele deitou-se novamente sobre ela. E os beijos se tornaram mais quentes. O calor era imenso.

ES: Eu quero você...

NS: Também te quero muito... Tenho que ir ali na sala pega uma coisa e já volto...

ES: Hum... Eu tenho aqui... No armário do banheiro tem uma caixa fechada... Pode pegar...

Ele levanta-se rapidamente entra no banheiro, abre o armário e pega a caixa de preservativo. Voltando pra a cama. Senta-se na beira da cama. Abre a caixa. Pega um envelope abre e põe com cuidado. Volta a deita-se sobre ela.

NS: Garota prevenida...

ES: Comprei hoje no mercado...

NS: Hum...

ES: Tava a sua espera...

NS: Ah... Espertinha...

ES: Não... Prevenida...

NS: Tem razão...

Os beijos ardentes retornam. Ele então encaixa seu corpo perfeitamente no dela. Começam a se movimentar freneticamente. E logo chegam ao clímax. Caem exaustos. Um do lado do outro. Ele se aproxima mais dela e a abraça. Dar um beijo na testa dela. Ela abre um sorriso. Ele levanta-se.

ES: Hey... Já vai?

NS: Não... Vou aqui no banheiro e já volto.

Ele vai ao banheiro e retorna. Deita-se novamente ao lado dela. A abraça fortemente. Dar um beijo doce nos seus lábios.

NS: Pensou que eu ir embora? Não sou esse tipo de homem...

ES: Desculpa...

NS: Não tudo bem... Mas já fui desse tipo de homem... Mas com você é diferente... Gosto mesmo de você... Essa noite foi especial...

ES: Fico feliz em saber... Também tou gostando muito de você... E também... Mas se você fosse embora... Ia perder o 2º tempo...

NS: 2º tempo? Hum...

ES: É... Quem sabe de manhã?

NS: Hum...

Dar mais uns beijinhos e adormecem nus e abraçadinhos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

O dia amanhece em Vegas. O sol ilumina fortemente a cidade. Assim como todos os dias anteriores nesse verão fazia muito calor.

Lindsay Willows chega em casa acompanhada da sua avó. Estranha a bagunça que havia na sala, objetos jogados e algumas roupas jogadas ao chão.

Lily: Nossa! Um furação passou nessa casa?

LW: Não sei... Quando sai ontem estava tudo normal.

Lily: Hum! Uma roupa masculina... Acho que sua mãe deve está acompanhada... Algum namorado novo?

LW: Não que saiba... Minha mãe não trás os namorados pra cá... Estranho isso...

Lily: Vou averiguar...

Lily Willows sobe as escadas e abre devagar a porta do quarto da filha, vê ela totalmente nua deitada sobre um homem, o qual não conseguiu ver o rosto. Encosta a porta novamente e desce até a cozinha onde a Lindsay preparava algumas coisas pra o café da manhã.

LW: E ai?

Lily: Bem... Ela está acompanhada...

LW: Lá vem problema...

Lily: Como assim honey?

LW: Ela sempre se dar mal nos relacionamentos...Depois fica chorando pelos cantos... Isso me irrita profundamente...

Lily: Hey... Você é uma criança ainda... Não tem que se preocupar com os problemas dos adultos...

LW: Não sou criança... Já sou adolescente... E ela é minha mãe... Claro que me preocupo com ela...

Lily: Eu sei honey... Mais sua mãe é grande e vacinada... A Catherine sabe o que faz...

LW: Espero que sim...

Lily: Bem... Vamos preparar o café?

LW: Ela não combinou o café das garotas hoje?

Lily: Vamos preparar quando ela acordar já estará pronto...

LW: Ok...

Lily e a neta Lindsay começam a preparar um super café da manhã.

Nick despertou e ficou admirando-a dormir. Tocava levemente o corpo nu dela. Cada segundo a paixão que sentia ia crescendo. Com a claridade no quarto, percebeu algumas marcas no corpo dela. Próximo à cintura havia uma cicatriz e uma tatuagem. Passa a mão levemente.

Evie estava dormindo nos braços dele. Após a noite de amor que tiveram, encontrava-se maravilhada. Há muito tempo que não se sentia feliz. Amando alguém. Desperta-se quando sente o toque suave da pele dele na sua.

ES: Lua...

NS: Lua?

ES: A tatoo é a Lua...

NS: Ainda não entendi...

ES: Lua era minha égua... A tatoo é uma égua... A minha Lua...

NS: Hum... Será que a Lua é tão linda quanto essa tatoo?

ES: Era... Perdi a Lua quando ainda era criança...

NS: Sinto muito...

ES: Ela caiu enquanto pulávamos um obstáculo... Fraturou as patas traseiras... A única solução foi sacrificá-la...

NS: Deve ter sido duro pra ti...

ES: E foi...

NS: A cicatriz adquiriu nesse acidente?

ES: Não... Quando sofri um acidente de carro... Alguns anos depois...

Ele continua passando a mão pelo corpo dela...

ES: Está vasculhando o meu corpo? Atrás de outras cicatrizes?

NS: Estou gravando cada detalhe dele... Pra me lembra a todo instante... Pra quando estivemos longe...

ES: Hum...

NS: Adorei cada instante que passamos juntos ontem... Sabe acho que não vou deixar você escapar mais de mim...

ES: Quem disse que quero escapar?

NS: Hum... Então a partir de hoje está presa mocinha...

Ele deita seu corpo sobre o dela, e começa a beijar todo o pescoço.

ES: Sou sua prisioneira então...

NS: Acho que vou cobrar o segundo tempo que alguém me prometeu ontem...

ES: Oba...

As caricias começam a ficarem quentes, e logo estavam se amando intensamente, seus corpos unidos movimentavam-se freneticamente, até que caem abraçados e exaustos após satisfazerem o desejo carnal.

Sara acorda e sente a falta dele ao seu lado. Passa a mão no travesseiro dele, mas ele não estava lá. Fica um instante tentando imaginar onde teria ido. Mas sua pergunta é logo respondida. Sente um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha.

Enrola-se no lençol branco e sae na direção do cheiro.

Grissom encontrava-se usando um avental florido, estava de costas pra ela, cozinhava algo no fogão.

SS: Poxa! Deixou-me sozinha na cama...

GG: Honey... Não quis te acordar... Dormia como um anjo...

Ela faz um biquinho. Ele faz outro em resposta, vai em direção a dela, e dar-lhe um beijo suave na testa e depois nos lábios.

GG: A tontura melhorou?

SS: Sim... Tou bem amor... O que tanto cozinha ai?

GG: Tou fazendo umas panquecas pra nós dois...

SS: Adoro suas panquecas...

GG: Por isso tou fazendo...

SS: Oh... Vou tomar uma ducha e vesti algo e volto...

GG: Vesti algo?

SS: Hum... Hum...

GG: Então está sem nada por baixo desse lençol?

Griss faz uma cara de safado pra ela.

SS: Hum... Hum...

GG: Oba...

SS: Acho melhor ir vê nossas panquecas...

GG: Poxa...

Ele faz um biquinho e volta pra o fogão. Sara não se agüenta e começa a rir. Volta pra o quarto rindo.

Warrick Brown abre os olhos e depara-se com os fios loiros do cabelo dela, o cheiro do xampu dela invadi suas narinas, deixando-o maravilhado. Começa a alisá-los levemente, enquanto com a outra mão percorria o corpo nu dela. Ela desperta com o toque suave das mãos dele no seu corpo. Ela abre lentamente seus olhos azuis e depara-se com os olhos verdes dele.

CW: Bom dia estranho!

WB: Bom dia estranha!

CW: Que loucura fizemos...

WB: Não me arrependo de nada...

CW: Nem eu...

WB: Te amo Cath...

CW: Também te amo...

WB: Não deixaria que nada nesse mundo destrua a nossa felicidade... Vou lutar por você...

CW: Sabe que é perigoso pra nossa careira... Viu o que o Griss e a Sara passaram... Quase perderam o trabalho...

WB: Vamos lutar que nem eles fizeram...

CW: Claro que vamos... Mas não sei se o Conrad aceitaria outro envolvimento entre funcionários no departamento...

WB: Ele é um cretino honey...

CW: Isso é...

WB: Não vamos pensar nisso agora... Vamos viver e deixar as coisas fluírem...

CW: Tou me sentindo a Lindsay namorando escondido... Caracas! A Lindsay!!!

WB: O que foi honey?

CW: Esqueci completamente... Combinei com ela e com minha mãe de fazemos o café da manhã das garotas hoje...

WB: Café da manhã das garotas?

CW: É... Às vezes fazemos isso... Preparamos um super café da manhã... E comemos as três juntas... O trabalho me consome muito tempo... Quase não as vejo...

WB: Então vai ter que sair agora?

CW: O pior que o café é aqui hoje... Elas já devem está lá embaixo... Droga! Deixamos a sala uma bagunça ontem à noite!

WB: Calma honey... Vai ver elas ainda não chegaram...

CW: Vou lá embaixo... Não demoro...

WB: Vou aproveitar e tomar uma ducha...

CW: Tem toalha limpa no armário...

Catherine abre o guarda-roupa pega uma calcinha, uma bermuda, uma camiseta e veste. Warrick levanta-se e vai indo em direção ao banheiro.

WB: Honey! Trás minhas roupas ficaram lá embaixo...

CW: Hum... Hum...

Ela começa a descer a escada. E vê a mãe e a filha na cozinha. Desce nas pontas dos pés, devagar, de modo que não chamasse a atenção delas. Começa a recolher a roupa jogada no chão.

Lily Willows estava preparando umas torradas quando avista a filha recolhendo as peças de roupas caída no chão da sala. Aproxima-se devagar.

Lily: Cath!

Cath estava de costas quando sentiu o toque no seu ombro, virou-se rapidamente.

CW: Que susto mãe!

Lily: O que está fazendo ai?

CW: Coletando minhas coisas...

Lily: Desde quando você usa cueca boxer?

CW: Bem... É que tenho companhia...

Lily: Isso eu sei...

CW: Como sabe?

Lily: Estranhei a bagunça e fui no seu quarto...

CW: Foi no meu quarto?!

Lily: Não se preocupe... Não entrei... Mas percebi que havia um homem lá...

CW: É um amigo...

Lily: Desde quando você "dorme" com um amigo?

CW: Desde quando te devo satisfação da minha vida?

Lily: Calma... Sou sua mãe... Quero apenas seu bem...

CW: Desculpa... Fui grossa...

Lily: Amigo? É alguém do laboratório? Hum... O Grissom não pode ser, está com a Sara... Sobram aqueles três... O bonitinho com cabelo meio arrepiado... Mas tem cara de baby... Têm aquele outro com aquele sorriso... Hum... Que sorriso... Mas acho que não faz seu tipo... Sobra o negão... Que pele... Que homem... Mas ele é casado... Então não faço idéia quem seja...

CW: E se eu te dizer que é ele?

Lily: O casado?! Cath!

CW: Ele está se separando...

Lily: Mesmo assim... Sabe no que está se metendo?

CW: Você sabia quando se envolveu com o Sam?

Lily: Errei muito, mas não me arrependo... Você foi o resultado...

CW: Quero tentar... Errei quando me casei com o Eddie, mas a Lindsay foi o resultado... A amo mais que tudo no mundo... Posso está errando novamente, mas nunca me senti feliz como estou me sentindo agora... Eu o amo mãe... Então não me importo se errar novamente... Pelo menos estou tentando ser feliz...

Lily: Espero que não erre honey... Que consiga ser feliz... Você merece...

As duas se abraçam. Lindsay que estava na cozinha vê a cena e se aproxima...

LW: Perdi alguma coisa?

CW: Não honey...

Ela vai e abraça as duas.

LW: Acho que os ovos vão queimar...

Lily: É... Vamos voltar pra cozinha...

CW: Bem... Vou lá em cima e já desço...

Lily: Chame ele pra tomar café conosco...

CW: Ok...

Catherine sobe as escadas retornando ao quarto. Lily e Lindsay seguem para a cozinha.

LW: Ele? Quem está com ela?

Lily: Bem... Acho melhor ela te contar...

LW: Conheço o cara?

Lily: Creio que sim...

Enquanto isso no apartamento da Evie. Ela e Nick permaneciam deitados e nus, onde trocavam caricias suaves.

ES: O que faremos agora?

NS: Como assim honey?

ES: Isso que está acontecendo entre nós... Como lidaremos com isso?

NS: Bem... Não podemos negar que estamos apaixonados... Muito apaixonados... Não posso, nem quero viver longe de você... Quero construir um relacionamento estável e sincero com você...

ES: Por acaso está me pedindo em namoro?

NS: Estou... E ai a senhorita aceita namorar esse cara boa pinta?

ES: Hahaha... Deixa-me pensar... Hum...

NS: Ta difícil assim?

Ele faz uma cara de decepcionado... Ele então aproxima seus lábios.

ES: Acho que isso aqui responde a sua pergunta inicial...

Dar um beijo suave e demorado, sugar-lhe os lábios com desejo.

NS: Acho que isso foi um sim...

ES: Hum... Hum...

NS: Sabe... Conhecer-te foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos... Já estive cara a cara com a morte... Dei me conta que havia pedido muito tempo... Procurando a pessoa certa... Quando menos esperei você veio até mim...

ES: Sabe... Comigo foi à mesma coisa...

NS: Acho então que o destino agiu aqui...

ES: Concordo...

Os dois se abraçam fortemente, e voltam a beija-se com muito desejo.

ES: Hum... De repente me bateu uma fome...

NS: É que gastou muitas calorias ontem à noite e agora de manhã...

ES: Que dizer você gastou minhas calorias...

NS: E você as minhas...

ES: É tem razão... Vamos fazer o seguinte... Tomamos uma ducha e depois preparo um café da manhã pra nós dois...

NS: Concordo com o banho, mas o café da manhã é por minha conta...

ES: Já que insiste tudo bem...

Ela levanta e dar a mão a ele. Os dois seguem juntinhos até o chuveiro, tomam uma ducha gelada, onde trocam caricias suaves, e depois se enxugam, escovam os dentes, onde a Evie dar uma escova nova pra ele. Ela veste uma calcinha com uma camiseta. Ele permanece com a cueca boxer da noite anterior. Seguem para a cozinha, onde o Nick começa a preparar uns ovos mexidos com torrada, enquanto ela espremia umas laranjas para fazer um suco. Evie ficava admirando-o enquanto ele cozinha, ria das palhaçadas que ele fazia.

ES: Quando foi que imaginei que teria um homem cozinhando pra mim usando apenas uma cueca... hahaha

NS: Hum... Vai dizer que não esta gostando?

ES: Não estou reclamando...

Ele continua cozinhando, enquanto que ela pensava.

_Será que ele ainda vai me amar quando souber toda a verdade sobre mim? Era pra ta feliz, sem preocupação, mas não consigo enquanto tiver ocultando quem é a verdadeira Evie pra ele... Não sei se ele entenderia... Não posso arriscar perdê-lo agora..._

NS: Hey... O que foi honey?

ES: Nada...

NS: Te repente achei que estava triste...

ES: Triste? Ao seu lado nunca ficaria triste... Tou só pensando... O que faremos pra esconder do povo do laboratório sobre nós...

NS: Vai ser meio difícil, porque não sei se agüento ficar ao seu lado sem ficar com cara de apaixonado... Mas, acho que pra a galera podemos contar, o perigo é cair nos ouvidos do restante do pessoal de lá, se isso cai nos ouvidos do Conrad, nem quero saber o que ele faria... Você é nova... Não quero que nosso namoro prejudique a sua careira...

ES: Soube o que ele fez com o Grissom e com a Sara... Também não quero que isso prejudique a sua carreira...

NS: Então teremos que ser discretos...

ES: Vou tentar então... Ficar pertinho de você sem poder te beijar...

NS: Isso é um crime...

Ele se aproxima dela e começa a beijar seu pescoço...

ES: Crime é aquilo... Deixar meus ovos queimar...

Ele sai correndo e consegue salvar os ovos. Enquanto ela se acabava de rir encostada na divisa da sala com a cozinha.

Na casa do Griss e da Sara os dois tomavam o café da manhã alegremente.

GG: Honey... Amanhã cedo vou marcar um médico pra você...

SS: Não precisa querido...

GG: Precisa sim...

SS: Está bem...

_Acho que já desconfio o que tenho... Mas não quero admitir... Não ainda..._

Na casa das Willows, Catherine levava as roupas pra o Warrick o qual saia do Box do banheiro enxugando-se em uma toalha branca, quando o vê saindo ela não consegue desgrudar os olhos do corpo malhado dele.

WB: Hey... Vejo que trouxe minhas roupas...

CW: É trouxe...

WB: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

CW: Minha mãe e a Lindsay estão lá embaixo, virão nossas roupas, não tinha como mentir...

WB: Elas sabem de nós...

CW: Minha mãe jogou verde, e acabei abrindo o jogo...

WB: O que faremos?

CW: Vamos descer e tomar café... Como se nada tivesse acontecido...

WB: Acho meio difícil... A Lindsay não é burra... Melhor abrimos o jogo...

CW: Tenho medo da reação dela...

WB: Ela gosta de mim Cath... Acho que não vai ligar...

CW: Espero...

Ele veste a roupa, e juntos descem as escadas.

"_O Amor_

O amor, quando se revela,  
Não se sabe revelar.   
Sabe bem olhar p'ra ela,  
Mas não lhe sabe falar. 

Quem quer dizer o que sente  
Não sabe o que há de dizer.  
Fala: parece que mente  
Cala: parece esquecer

Ah, mas se ela adivinhasse,  
Se pudesse ouvir o olhar,  
E se um olhar lhe bastasse  
Pr'a saber que a estão a amar!

Mas quem sente muito, cala;  
Quem quer dizer quanto sente  
Fica sem alma nem fala,  
Fica só, inteiramente!

Mas se isto puder contar-lhe  
O que não lhe ouso contar,  
Já não terei que falar-lhe  
Porque lhe estou a falar.."

_**Fernando pessoa**_

Lindsay e Lily Willows estavam cantarolando uma canção na cozinha enquanto preparavam os últimos itens do café da manhã das garotas. Catherine Willows e Warrick Brown desciam as escadas e finalmente chegam no andar de baixo. As mãos dela suavam, ele logo percebeu, e apertou-as, no intuito de demonstrar que estava do seu lado. Ela solta um longo suspiro e entram na cozinha, mas com as mãos separadas. A presença deles logo é percebida.

WB: Bom dia!

LW: War?!

Lily: Bom dia Warrick...

LW: O que ele faz aqui mãe? Perai... Não vai me dizer...

CW: Honey... Deixa-me te explicar...

LW: Explicar o que? Que está dormindo com um homem casado?

WB: Linds... Não é bem assim...

LW: Não é bem assim? Quem estão querendo enganar? Não sou criança... Sei muito bem o que fizeram na noite passada...

CW: Filha...

LW: Deveria ter vergonha de trazer um homem casado pra casa...

Lily: Lindsay... Não fale assim com sua mãe!

LW: Vocês duas são igualzinhas... Que bela família!

Lindsay joga o prato que segurava em cima da pia. Sua avó tenta segurá-la, mas não consegue, ela sae que nem um foguete, e senta-se na calçada em frente a sua casa.

Catherine não consegue segura as lágrimas. Seu relacionamento com sua filha sempre fora tumultuado, contudo, desde o ocorrido no ano passado, quando a Lindsay fora seqüestrada, que tinham se tornando muito amigas. Faziam compras em shooping, almoços de domingos ao lado da avó, eram confidentes. A raiva que viu nos olhos dela nesse momento fez o desespero tomar conta do seu coração, não suportaria perder a confiança dela.

Warrick percebeu o desespero no olhar da sua amada. Sabia de toda a historia das duas. No quanto fora difícil pra a Cath criar a Lindsay. Desde o momento que a viu pela primeira vez que os dois simpatizaram, a garota o adorava. Não queria ser o motivo de desafeto entre mãe e filha, como também não queria perder o carinho que ela sentia por ele.

Lily: Filha... Adolescentes são assim mesmo... Você também agia como ela quando tinha a mesma idade...

CW: Ela me odeia... Nunca vai me perdoar... Nem me deixou explicar...

WB: Honey... Sua mãe tem razão... A Linds está confusa... Não se preocupe...

CW: Vou falar com ela...

WB: Só vai piorar as coisas... Deixa comigo...

Warrick dar um beijo na testa dela.

CW: O que vai fazer?

WB: Ter uma conversa seria com ela...

CW: Não precisa...

WB: Precisa... Faço questão... Ela vai me ouvir...

Ele sae na mesma direção que a Lindsay havia saído uns minutos antes. Nem liga pra o chamado da Cath.

CW: Warrick... Volta aqui...

Lily: Homem decidido esse... Escolheu certo...

CW: Isso não é hora pra suas ironias mãe...

Lily: Ok... Estava só fazendo uma observação... Não está mais aqui quem falou...

Cath senta-se em uma das cadeiras que havia em torno de uma pequena mesa na cozinha. Warrick logo avista a Lindsay sentada na calçada e se aproxima. Senta-se ao lado dela.

WB: Posso?

LW: Já sentou...

WB: Preciso conversar com você...

LW: Não tou a fim de conversar com ninguém...

Ele ia se levantando... War puxa seu braço sutilmente fazendo-a senta-se novamente.

WB: Mas vai me ouvir...

LW: Me solta...

WB: Só se prometer que vai ficar ai sentadinha e vai me ouvir...

LW: Ok...

Ele solta o braço dela.

WB: Sei que está com raiva... Mas a culpa disso tudo não é da sua mãe é minha...

LW: Ela dormiu com você... Você é casado...

WB: Era... Linds... Eu e sua mãe já nos amamos há muito tempo, desde antes deu me casar... Mas não tinha coragem de me aproximar dela, nem ela de mim... É complicado... Ela é minha supervisora... Mais velha... Tinha medo...

LW: Por que se casou então?

WB: Porque sou idiota, burro... Foi o maior erro da minha vida... Nunca amei a minha esposa...

LW: E ficava com minha mãe sendo casado...

WB: Nunca me aproximei dela enquanto era casado... Jamais faria isso... Eu a amo... Não podia fazer isso com ela... Torná-la a outra... Ontem quando ficamos já não era mais casado... Separei-me a dois dias... Na semana que vem serei oficialmente solteiro...

LW: Na semana que vem...

WB: Isso é só burocracia... Os papeis já foram assinados... E minha ex já está por ai gastando o dinheiro que conseguiu de mim com seu amante...

LW: Amante?

WB: Sim... Ela me traia com um colega de trabalho... Um ex-namorado...

LW: E você sabia disso?

WB: Descobri uns meses atrás...

LW: E não deu o troco?

WB: Não... Não sou disso... Só queria me livrar dela pra ficar com a mulher que amo... Sua mãe... A Cath... Mas ela dificultava... Não queria me dar à separação...

LW: Nossa... Outro homem no seu lugar...

WB: Teria dado o troco...

LW: Hum... Hum...

WB: Linds... Só quero que saiba... Amo sua mãe... Também gosto muito de você... Sempre gostei... Sabe disso... A Cath também me ama... Somos crescidos e vacinados... E vamos tentar ser feliz... Você querendo ou não... Só quero que pense nisso... Na felicidade da sua mãe... Ela durante anos fez tudo por você... Já é uma moça... Daqui uns anos se tornará mulher... Pense com cuidado no que fará... E no que dizer a ela... Ela te ama... Você é tudo pra ela... Suas palavras a machucam muito... Muito mesmo...

Ele se levanta e sae. Deixando ela a pensar... Assim que ele entra novamente na casa... Ela põe a cabeça entre as pernas que estavam juntas e bem próximas ao tronco e começa a chorar.

Warrick entra novamente na cozinha. A Cath assim que o vê levanta rapidamente.

CW: E ai? O que ela disse?

WB: Tivemos uma boa conversa... Ela é uma garota inteligente... Vai saber fazer a coisa certa...

CW: Não vou suportar o desafeto dela novamente...

WB: Calma honey... Tudo vai se resolver... Estou do seu lado...

Ele dar um beijo suave nos seus lábios. E a abraça forte.

WB: Bem vou indo...

Lily: Já? Não vai tomar o café conosco?

CW: É honey...

WB: Não quero estragar o café das garotas...

CW: O café das garotas já era mesmo... Fica...

WB: Deixa pra outro dia, tá?

CW: Tudo bem...

WB: Dona Willows obrigado pelo convite...

Lily: Que isso de Dona! Pode me chamar de Lily... E o convite está de pé... Vou cobrar sua presença em outra ocasião...

WB: Obrigado mesmo... Bom dia pra a senhora...

Lily: Senhora?! Assim me sinto uma velha...

WB: Pra você...

Lily: Agora sim...

CW: Te acompanho até a porta...

Os dois seguem até a porta principal da casa.

CW: Desculpe por tudo...

WB: Eu que te peço desculpa...

CW: Obrigada por ter ido falar com ela...

WB: Hey... Somos um casal agora... Seus problemas são meus também...

CW: Te amo tanto...

WB: Também te amo...

Os dois trocam um beijo suave mais intenso.

WB: Te ligo mais tarde pra saber como estás...

CW: Vou contar os segundos até lá...

Ela abre a porta. Ele vai em direção ao seu carro. Olha pra o outro lado da rua, mas não vê mais a Lindsay. Entra no carro e segue pra casa do Nick.

Greg acordara com um pouco de ressaca e dor nas costas. Havia dormido no sofá. Chegara tão maravilhado com a jovem médica que ficara a lembra cada detalhe da noite no sofá e acabou adormecendo.

_Alicie... Que mulher... Tenho que te ver novamente... Mas como vou encontrá-la?_

Ele levanta e vai até a cozinha, abre a geladeira e pega uma garrafa d'água e bebe todo o conteúdo. Estava suado, havia dormido com a roupa da noite anterior. Tira toda a roupa na área de serviço ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer azul escuro, e as põe dentro de um cesto de roupa suja. Vai até o banheiro onde toma uma ducha bastante gelada. Enquanto as gotas percorrem todo o seu corpo ele não parava de pensar na Alicie.

Sae enrolado em uma toalha amarelo escuro. Abre sua gaveta e pega uma cueca boxer branca e veste. Pega uma lista telefônica e o telefone.

_Bem... Em Vegas há muitos hospitais... Espero que não haja uma oncologista chamada Alicie em todos eles..._

Ele abre a parte de hospitais e começa discar pra todos. Na terceira tentativa encontra-a. Ela trabalhava no Life Children's Cancêr Hospital.

_Meio óbvio... Claro que ela trabalha em um hospital que trata de câncer infantil... Só tem dois em Vegas... Sorte ter tentando esse primeiro..._

Escolheu uma das suas melhores roupas, perfumou-se todo. Foi até a cozinha pegou uma caixa de cereal pôs em uma tigela com bastante leite e comeu. Voltou ao banheiro escovou bem os dentes. Lembrou-se que estava sem carro, então ligou para o ponto de táxi que havia nas proximidades. Logo o táxi chegou e ele partiu.

Evie e Nick tomavam o café da manhã alegremente. Ele sempre dando um pouco de comida na boca dela. Fazia muitos mimos. O amor era sentido e notado naquele recinto. De repente o telefone celular da Evie começa a tocar.

NS: Seu telefone...

ES: Já volto...

Ela levanta e pega a bolsa que estava em cima da cômoda da sala. Abre e pega o celular atende enquanto fitava seus lindos olhos castanhos.

_ES: Spanic!_

_Meg: Filha!_

_ES: Hey mãe!_

_Meg: Tudo bem? Já se mudou?_

_ES: Tudo... Já... Tudo ocorreu bem, o apê é lindo..._

_Meg: Fico feliz... Estou em Los Angeles... No meio da semana estou de volta podemos marcar um almoço... Passo ai... Aproveito e conheço seu refúgio..._

_ES: Claro... Liga-me quando chegar..._

_Meg: Claro... Amo-te... Cuida-se... Beijos_

_ES: Também te amo... Beijos_

NS: Sua mãe?

ES: È...

NS: Onde ela está?

ES: Em Los Angeles...A trabalho...

NS: Hum... Vem à comida vai esfriar...

_Ufa... Ainda bem que ele não perguntou mais sobre ela... Até quando vou conseguir esconder dele o meu passado?_

NS: Tem planos pra hoje?

ES: Bem... Nada...

NS: Hum...

ES: Mas...

NS: Mas?

ES: Estava pensando... Enquanto você cozinhava...

NS: Jura? Pensei que não estava tirando os olhos do meu bumbum...

ES: Convencido...

NS: Sou... Mas continue... Estava pensando?

ES: Que podíamos depois de fazer amor novamente sair e fazer algum programinha light...

NS: Fazer amor novamente? Adorei... Depois... Ah depois... Pensamos no depois...

Ele foi logo beijando-a com muito desejo, ela que estava sentada ao lado dele e segurando os talheres, largou-os em cima do prato.

ES: Calma honey... Ainda não terminei...

NS: Ainda não?

Ele faz uma carinha triste. Ela começa a rir.

NS: Acha engraçado?

ES: A carinha que fez... Que fofo...

Ela aperta as bochechas dele. E levanta.

ES: Agora acabei...

Ela estica a mão pra ele. E o puxa pra si. Dar um beijo com bastante voracidade nele. Sua língua percorria cada centímetro da cavidade bucal dele. E sugava sua língua com bastante força. Só se afastam quando o ar foi necessário.

NS: Nossa! Você beija muito bem...

ES: É? Fica fácil quando o parceiro também beija bem...

Ela o agarra novamente e volta a beijar com muito desejo seus lábios. Vai percorrendo as costas dele, até chegar no bumbum onde aperta com vontade, fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado. Ele percorria cada centímetro das costas dela por debaixo da blusa branca, e passava a mão no bumbum por cima da calcinha.

Sem desfazer o longo beijo. Ela leva-o até o sofá. Onde ficam de costas pra o mesmo. Ela então com cuidado o empurra. O qual cai sentado soltando um longo suspiro.

NS: Nossa...

Ela ajoelha-se e apóia os dois braços nos joelhos dele. Ficam cara a cara. Ele percebe o desejo nos olhos verdes dela. E também não consegue disfarça a vontade de tê-la.

Evie faz que vai beijar seus lábios e desce até o pescoço. Suga-o com tanta vontade que acaba deixando a região roxa. Começa a desce pelo peito nu dele, lambe todo o seu colo, e chega até a barriga. Beija seu umbigo provocando cócegas nele. Desce até as coxas, as quais morde com vontade, fazendo-o soltar dois gemidos, ela dar uma risadinha. E começa a passar a mão suavemente por cima da sua cueca boxer.

Nick tenta segura o tesão, mas é mais forte do que ele. Ela percebe a manifestação do seu órgão. E morde os lábios inferiores. Fazendo-o trazê-la pra junto e arrancando um longo beijo.

Ela levanta-se e com auxilio das mãos tira a cueca boxer dele e pode finalmente apreciar seu membro. Fica de pé de frente pra ele. Ele se aproxima mais, ainda sentado no sofá, e começa a percorrer o colo dela por debaixo da camisa branca. Começa a desabotoar os botões da camisa, e finalmente consegue abri. Seus seios ficam a mostra, já que não trajava um sutiã.

Com suas longas mãos, Nick acaricia ambos. Puxa ela mais pra perto, e então consegue sugar ambos dos seios. Enquanto que com as mãos percorria suas longas pernas. Evie gemia com cada toque dele na sua pele macia.

Larga um pouco os seios e começa a dar atenção a barriga dela. Como gostava dessa barriga. Beija-a com força e começa a dar atenção ao umbigo, depois começa a descer devagar a calcinha dela enquanto beija cada centímetro daquela região. Finalmente Evie estava completamente nua.

Os dois estavam bastante excitados. Ela se afasta um pouco e pega a calça que ele trajava na noite anterior, e segura a carteira dele. A abre e puxa lá de dentro um preservativo. Rasga com força a embalagem. Fazendo-o rir um pouco da situação.

NS: Você não existe... Deixa que cuido disso...

ES: Não senhor... Eu cuido disso...

A Evie conseguia ser muito sensual nessas horas. Nem parecia a mesma garota que ele havia conhecido. Não imaginou que fosse esse mulherão na cama. Estava contente. E maravilhado por ela.

Ela começa a dar um "carinho" todo especial ao órgão dele, e depois coloca com cuidado o preservativo. Senta-se com cuidado nele. Ao senti-la encaixar seu corpo no dele, Nick sente uma onda de sensações invadi o seu corpo.

Evie une suas mãos, colocando-as pra trás da cabeça dele. E começa a dita o ritmo, e fica num vai e vem, fazendo-o sentir uma onda prazerosa invadir todo o seu corpo. Ela não ficava atrás, também sentia completamente excitada com o ato.

Soltam-se as mãos. E enquanto ela literalmente "cavalgava" nele. Ele alisava todo o seu lindo corpo. Dando mais atenção aos seios. Com o passar de alguns minutos, Evie começa a diminuiu o ritmo. Encontrava-se cansada. Ele sente isso. E resolve ajudá-la. Começa a ditar o ritmo. Ela abre um enorme sorriso, havia adorado a iniciativa dele.

O ritmo vai aumentando. Movimentavam-se de maneira frenética e soltavam muito gemidos, os quais eram abafados pelos enormes beijos que trocavam.

Com o tempo começou a perceber o corpo dela se contrair involuntariamente. Estava quase alcançado o clímax do momento. Ficavam se olhando intensamente. Ele aumenta cada vez mais o ritmo. Até que os músculos dela se contraem rapidamente. Vê na fisionomia que ela havia chegado ao seu clímax. O sorriso que ela abriu fez o coração dele disparar. Beijam-se intensamente.

Com ela ainda encaixada nele deitam-se no sofá. Ele por cima. Chegou à vez dele alcançar seu clímax. Começam a se movimentar. A velocidade vai aumentando aos poucos, e logo estavam frenéticos. O órgão dele começa a pulsar com uma velocidade imensa. Evie percebe que chegara a vez dele. E o beija intensamente. Sente o corpo dele estremecer por completo. O beijo é desfeito, e ele sussurra em seu ouvido.

NS: Te quero muito... Meu amor... Amo-te...

Ela retribui. Também sussurra algo em seu ouvido.

ES: Eu também... Meu amor...

Ele cai exausto e ficam recuperando o fôlego. Seus corpos ainda estavam encaixados.

Na casa do Grissom, Sara lavava a louça do café da manhã. Adorava os fazeres domésticos. Sentia-se verdadeiramente a mulher dele assim.

Pega uma vassoura e começa a limpar a casa.

GG: Honey... Quer ajuda?

SS: Podia fazer aquela limpeza lá dos seus livros... Estão empilhados lá na salinha...

GG: É... Desde que mudamos que não tive tempo de arrumá-los...

SS: Boa hora pra isso então...

GG: Tem razão... Mas está se sentido bem? Melhor largar essa vassoura e deitar um pouco...

SS: Tou bem Honey... Foi só um mal estar ontem...

GG: Ok... Se precisar estarei na salinha...

SS: Certo...

Grissom vai pra a salinha. Que eles estavam transformando em uma biblioteca. Sara permaneceu na sala, com a vassoura na mão, enquanto limpava a poeira pensava.

_Se estiver grávida... Como será a reação dele? Aceitará numa boa? Deus... Tomara que seja apenas uma anemia... Melhor nem pensar nisso... Senão ficarei mais nervosa..._

Ela volta pra seus fazeres domésticos.

Greg Sanders chega em frente ao Life Children's Câncer Hospital. Era um imenso hospital pitado na cor rosa. Ele passou por uma porta giratória. E chegou na recepção. Havia muitas imagens de desenhos da Disney espalhados pelas paredes. Ficou maravilhado com a decoração.

Aproximou-se de umas enfermeiras.

GS: Bom dia... Onde encontro a Doutora Alicie McCartney?

Enfermeira: A Drª McCartney está na Ala 2... Na biblioteca infantil...

GS: Posso ir lá?

Enfermeira: O senhor é namorado da doutora?

GS: Não... Amigo...

Enfermeira: Claro que pode... Mas terá que usar uma roupa especial... As crianças devido às sessões de radio e quimioterapia ficam com o sistema imunológico fraco... Todo cuidado é pouco...

GS: Claro...

Uma das enfermeiras vai até uma sala e trás um kit de roupa cirúrgica pra o Greg, e mostra a ele onde é o banheiro. Em poucos minutos ele retorna devidamente vestido. As enfermeiras mostram a ele o caminho.

Ele sobe dois andares. E chega até uma ala bastante perfumada e decorada. Havia muitas gravuras de princesas da Disney e personagens como: rei leão, Dumbo, Shreek... Atravessa uma porta de vidro e chega a biblioteca.

A mesma era repleta de mesinhas com cadeirinhas, e havia também pequenos sofás, e várias estantes com livros. Avistou uma roda de crianças e se aproximou.

No centro da roda encontrava-se a Alicie. Estava trajando uma roupa cirúrgica rosa, e lia animadamente uma historia pra as crianças enquanto fazia cafuné em uma pequena menina que estava deitada no seu colo.

Ficou em pé de frente pra ela, mas nada disse. Ela olhava atentamente pra o livro, por isso não o percebeu. Quando terminou a historia e baixou o livro.

AC: Greg!

GS: Hey...

AC: Como me encontrou?

GS: Foi fácil...

AC: Fico feliz que tenha vindo...

GS: Eu também estou feliz por está aqui...

AC: Crianças... Esse é o Greg... Um amigo meu...

GS: Hey Crianças!!!

Crianças: Hey tio Greg!!!

AC: Elas gostaram de você... Estão até te chamando de tio...

GS: Sei que sou irresistível...

AC: Convencido... Quer ler uma história?

GS: Adoraria...

Greg entra na roda e senta-se ao lado dela. Pega um livro e começa a ler. Ele mudava o tom da voz pra cada personagem, e fazia caras e bocas. Fazendo as crianças rirem bastante. Alicie apenas observava. Cada minuto se encantava mais com o jovem csi.

Na casa das Willows. Catherine após despedi-se do seu amado Warrick Brown retorna pra a cozinha e encontra sua mãe e filha a sua espera.

CW: Linds!

LW: Precisamos conversar...

CW: Concerteza filha...

Lily: Bem... Acho melhor ir embora... Nos falamos mais tarde filha...

CW: Certo mãe... Tchau...

LW: Tchau vó...

Lily Willows pega sua bolsa e sae. Ficando mãe e filha frente a frente na cozinha.

LW: Desculpa me pelo que disse mais cedo... Mas é que fiquei com muita raiva... Não quero te vê sofrer... O War me contou tudo...

CW: Sei que não fez por mal... O que ele lhe contou?

LW: Falou-me que vocês se amam há muito tempo, mas que tiveram medo de se entregarem um ao outro, ai ele casou, mas percebeu que era um erro, pois te amava. E que finalmente conseguiu o divorcio, e que a ex dele tinha um amante. E que só ficaram ontem porque ele não é mais casado.

CW: Exatamente...

LW: Por que nunca me contou?

CW: Por que é jovem não entenderia...

LW: Quem te disse que não? O pior foi chega aqui hoje e achar roupa jogada pelos cantos e depois vê vocês dois virem tomar café...

CW: É errei em não te falar antes...

LW: Sempre me pede pra sermos amigas... Pra te contar tudo o que acontece comigo... Como posso confiar em você se não confia em mim?

CW: Sou sua mãe... É meu dever te proteger...

LW: Sou sua filha... Também é meu dever te proteger mãe... Já lhe vir sofrer muito por causa de namorados... Não quero que sofra... Não quero te ver chorando pelos cantos... Merece ser feliz... Se o War é sua felicidade não vou interferir nem causar problemas pra vocês...

CW: Filha! Está me dizendo...

LW: Que não ligo pra o namoro de vocês... Quer dizer... Fico feliz que estejam juntos...

Foi inevitável derramar as lágrimas. A face da Cath se encheu de gotas d'água. Ela olhava carinhosamente pra a filha. Sua pequenina havia crescido estava se tornando uma linda mulher. Lindsay também não consegue segura as lágrimas. Ela anda na direção da mãe e a abraça forte. As duas choram enquanto se abraçam. A paz estava estabelecida entre mãe e filha.

LW: Sabe mãe... Estava pensando... Que tal fazemos um jantar hoje?

CW: Jantar?

LW: É... Você convida o War... E eu chamo o Jason...

CW: Jason? Então está mesmo namorando esse garoto?

LW: Mãe já conversamos sobre isso...

CW: Linds... O garoto é mais velho... Já tem carteira de motorista e tudo... Você é uma menina...

LW: Mãe! Vamos fazer o seguinte... Não me meto no seu namoro nem você no meu...

CW: Só por que estou muito feliz... Não vou ligar por trazer esse seu namorado aqui hoje...

LW: Te amo...

Linds dar um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

CW: Bem... Então que tal nos arrumarmos e irmos fazer umas compras no mercado?

LW: Adoro fazer compras.

Evie encontrava-se deitada no peito nu do Nick. Estavam exaustos após se amarem intensamente. Cair no sono foi inevitável. Ele despertou primeiro que ela. E ficou durante um tempo admirando-a. Acariciava lentamente a pele suave e morena dela. O cheiro adocicado que exalava penetrava em suas narinas deixado-o cada segundo mais apaixonado. Ela foi aos poucos abrindo os olhos e deparou-se com os dele.

ES: Bom despertar assim...

NS: Assim como?

ES: Com você ao meu lado... Sentido seu cheiro, tocando sua pele...

NS: Concordo...

ES: Não queria mais sair daqui... Não queria que as horas passassem...

NS: Nem eu...

ES: Já pensou no que faremos agora pela tarde?

NS: Hum... Pensei em te levar pra almoçar em um lugar especial...

ES: Lugar especial?

NS: Exato...

ES: Hum... Onde?

NS: Segredo... Será supresa...

ES: Tudo bem... Confio em você...

NS: Bom saber...

Ele beija seus doces lábios logo os beijos ficam ardentes.

ES: Melhor paramos senão acho que não tem almoço certo...

NS: Tem razão, mas é que não resisto há você...

ES: O calor está insuportável... Toma uma ducha comigo?

NS: Ótima idéia, depois vou pra casar vesti algo e venho te buscar pra irmos almoçar...

ES: Ótimo...

Os dois saem abraçados e seguem para o chuveiro. Tomam uma ducha gelada onde trocam caricias. Estavam trocando caricias quando escutam alguém batendo na porta.

NS: Está esperando alguém?

ES: Não... Vou vê quem é...

Evie sae do boxer veste uma calcinha, um short e uma camiseta e vai até a porta. Olha pelo olho mágico, abre um sorriso, e abre a porta.

ES: Maria!

Maria: Hey my Angel...

ES: Já disse que não sou mais seu anjo... Entre!

Maria: Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

ES: Não...

Nesse momento Nick entra na sala trajando apenas uma calça jeans.

NS: Evie viu minha camisa?

Ele então vê uma senhora de aparentemente 60 anos, baixa, cabelos bem negros. E fica sem graça.

ES: Nick essa é Maria... Amiga da minha família... Maria... Esse é o Nick... Trabalhamos juntos...

_Ela disse que sou amiga da família? Hum... Conheço essa menina... Ai tem..._

_Ela disse que somos colegas de trabalho... Por que não disse que estamos namorando?_

Nick estica a mão e cumprimenta a Maria.

NS: Prazer...

Maria: Prazer...

ES: Sua camisa está no varal...

NS: É mesmo...

Ele vai até a área de serviço...

Maria: Colega de trabalho?Hum...

ES: Depois te explico...

Nick está de volta.

NS: Bem Maria... Foi um prazer, mas já estava de saída...

Maria: Tchau... O prazer foi meu...

ES: Te acompanho até o elevador...

Evie sae juntamente com ele. Maria fica na porta espiando-os discretamente.

ES: Me desculpe por ter dito que somos colegas de trabalho... Mas é que ela ia logo conta pra minha mãe... E ela ia pegar no meu pé...

NS: Tudo bem honey... Quando se sentir preparada você conta a elas...

ES: Te amo... Sabe disso né?

NS: Claro que sei... Também te amo...

Os dois trocam um beijo suave mais ardente. Logo o elevador chega.

NS: Daqui a pouco passo aqui pra irmos almoçar...

ES: Vou contar os minutos...

Dão mais um beijo e ele entra no elevador. Ela retorna a seu apartamento.

Maria: Está dormindo com um colega de trabalho?

ES: Quem disse que estamos dormindo juntos?

Maria: Bem... Pela bagunça na casa... Ele saiu do seu quarto e camisa no varal... Sem falar do beijo que trocaram no elevador...

ES: É... Estamos juntos...

Maria: Juntos?

ES: Começamos a namorar...

Maria: Está a uma semana no trabalho e já está namorando um colega...

ES: Aconteceu... Nos apaixonamos...

Maria: Espero que não esteja se metendo em confusão...

ES: Já disse que não sou mais aquela garota!

Maria: Só não quero que aconteça o mesmo que ocorreu quando se apaixonou perdidamente pelo Johnny...

ES: Não sou mais aquela que caiu nas conversas do Johnny... E o Nick não é o Johnny...

Maria: Por que disse que eu era amiga da família?

ES: E não é?

Maria: Evangeline te conheço...

ES: Ele não sabe quem são meus pais... Quem é minha família... Escondi de todos lá do trabalho... Só meu chefe e uma amiga, a Sara, sabem...

Maria: Está mentindo pra ele?

ES: Não estou mentindo... Apenas omiti alguns fatos... Com o tempo conto a verdade...

Maria: Pode perdê-lo assim...

ES: É um risco que estou correndo... Mas não conte nada a minha mãe!

Maria: Sua mãe é esperta Evie...

ES: Por isso está aqui? Ela te mandou vim me vigiar?

Maria: Ela me mandou vim, mas vim porque tava com saudades suas my Angel...

ES: Droga! Ela não me deixa em paz...

Maria: Ela te ama honey... Tem medo que aconteça novamente... Têm medo que Vegas traga a você aquelas lembranças...

ES: Acha que também não tenho medo? Faz 7 anos... Há 7 anos que vivo por conta própria... Que fugi daqui... Das lembranças... Mas durante 7 anos... Nunca me esqueci o que fiz e o que aconteceu aqui nessa cidade Maria... Então pode ficar tranqüila... Aquilo não vai mais se repetir... Mudei... As pessoas mudam... E tenho motivos agora pra esquecer e ser feliz... Tou amando um cara bacana, legal e que me ama... Sem saber quem sou realmente... Pela primeira vez as pessoas gostam de mim e não estão ao meu lado por ser filha de quem sou...

Maria: Sei como sofreu por ser filha de quem é honey... Espero que seja feliz... Será... Você merece...

ES: Obrigada... Você sempre esteve ao meu lado... Te amo...

Maria: Também de amo my Angel...

As duas se abraçam...

ES: Vamos parar de ficar aqui relembrando as coisas ruins do passado... Vem vou te mostrar meu apê...

Evie começa a mostrar os cômodos do apartamento a Maria. As duas sempre foram confidentes. Evie sempre confiou mais na governante do que na mãe. Sempre a considerou como uma segunda mãe. Durante o período conturbado da adolescência Evie se afastou dela e de todos que amava. Foi um período difícil, sofrido e doloroso.

Sara Sidle acabara de fazer uma faxina na casa. Deixando-a brilhando e bastante cheirosa. Acabara de tomar uma boa ducha gelada, onde ficou a pensar na possibilidade de ser mãe. Dúvidas percorriam sua mente. Tinha medo do Grissom não aceitar o fato, de não querer ser pai, nunca haviam conversado sobre o assunto, achava que pela sua idade a probabilidade de ser mãe havia diminuído bastante, só havia feito sexo sem proteção uma única vez com ele. Seria sorte ou azar? Queria muito conversar com ele se abrir, mas o medo de perdê-lo era maior. Não faria nada ainda. Queria ter certeza antes de ter que enfrentá-lo.

Encontrava-se sentada na cama, enxugava o cabelo com uma toalha azul enquanto pensava. Nem notou quando ele encostou-se na porta e ficou admirando-a.

GG: O mundo pelo seu pensamento...

SS: Hey... Nem te vi...

GG: O que afligi sua mente meu amor?

SS: O que?

GG: O que te perturba tanto?

SS: Nada...

GG: Te conheço honey... Sei quando tem algo errado...

SS: É só cansaço... Pensa que é fácil limpar essa casa?

GG: Disse que podia ajudar, mas não deixou...

SS: Isso é trabalho para a dona da casa...

GG: Isso é pensamento machista... Saiba que os casais modernos dividem as tarefas...

SS: Eu sei honey... Mas gosto de cuidar dessas tarefas sozinhas, me sinto sua mulher assim...

GG: É minha mulher... Independente de fazer as tarefas domesticas...

SS: Me sinto bem assim...

GG: Mas ficar depois assim cansada... Com esse ar de tristeza... Não quero ter ver assim...

SS: Não estou triste... Ao seu lado nunca ficou triste... É apenas cansaço...

GG: Ok... Vou tomar uma ducha e depois vou preparar nosso almoço...

SS: Posso te ajudar?

GG: Hum... Não sei...

SS: Deixa...

GG: Não consigo te dizer um Não... Tudo bem... Pode ser minha ajudante de cozinha...

SS: Oba!!!

Grissom pega uma toalha e entra no banheiro. Sara volta aos seus pensamentos, porém agora estava mais contente. Ele era a essência que fazia sua vida se tornar mais prazerosa.

Greg estava contente lendo livros infantis. Já havia lido dois. Nem notou o tempo passar. O lindo sorriso que a Alicie retribuía quando olhava fixamente nos seus olhos era o que lhe dava energia pra continuar lendo e lendo.

AC: Greg! As crianças agora têm que ir para a sessão de quimioterapia.

As crianças ficaram tristes com a noticia.

GS: Não fiquem assim... Tio Greg promete que volta no próximo domingo, pra ler mais...

Elas o abraçam fortemente. Greg some no meio a tantas crianças. Elas seguem com as enfermeiras para seus respectivos quartos. Alicie começa a recolher alguns brinquedos.

GS: Hey... Aconteceu algo? Ficou de repente distante...

AC: Só não gosto que façam promessas mentirosas pra elas... Sabe o quanto que elas sofrem aqui? Muitas os pais nem se querer ligam pra saber como estão...

GS: Claro que sei... Que promessa está se referido?

AC: Essa de vim no próximo domingo... Veio aqui por que está interessado em mim... Se acaso saímos e não der certo... Essas crianças ficarão aqui no domingo perguntando por você...

GS: Bem... Realmente vim aqui hoje pra te ver... Mas me encantei com essas crianças... Quando disse que estarei aqui no próximo domingo, falei a verdade... Independente de você aceitar almoçar comigo agora...

AC: Por acaso é um convite?

GS: É... Aceita ir almoçar comigo hoje? Nesse exato momento?

AC: Bem... Aceito...

GS: Ufa...

AC: Vou trocar de roupa me espera lá na recepção...

GS: Claro...

Ela abre um sorriso que faz o coração dele disparar. Ela segue por uma ala indo ao vestiário das médicas. Ele desce retornando a recepção. E entra no banheiro de visitante retira a roupa cirúrgica.

Alicie chega na recepção mais ele ainda não havia retornado. Já ia ficar com raiva quando o vê saindo do banheiro com a vestimenta na mão. Ele abre um sorriso.

GS: Nossa... Essas roupas são difíceis de tirar...

AC: Logo se acostuma...

Greg devolve a roupa à enfermeira da recepção. Depois os dois saem em direção ao estacionamento.

AC: Ainda está sem carro?

GS: É... Meus pais viajaram no meu carro... Só voltam na semana que vem...

AC: Que bom filho...

GS: Sou filho único... Eles me super mimam...

AC: Hum... Filhinho da mamãe...

GS: E você tem irmãos?

AC: Dois irmãos mais velhos...

Eles chegam no carro dela. E entram.

AC: Tem preferência por algum lugar?

GS: Onde você achar melhor...

AC: Ah tem um restaurante italiano aqui perto que serve uma massa divina...

GS: Ótimo... Adoro massas...

AC: Então vamos nesse...

GS: Bem... Seus irmãos são médicos que nem você?

AC: Minha família é toda de médico... Meu pai, minha mãe e meus irmãos...

GS: Nossa...

AC: Ser médico não era uma das opções... Era a única opção que tínhamos...

GS: Então não queria ser médica?

AC: Quando entrei na universidade... Não... Mais me apaixonei pela profissão... E pela oncologia... Principalmente a infantil... Desde que estava no 3º ano da faculdade que ajudo naquele hospital... Meu pai é um dos benfeitores...

GS: E seus irmãos?

AC: O Mike... O mais velho... É especialista em UTI... Adora o que faz... Nunca se casou... Ama mais a medicina que as namoradas... O Andrew o do meio... É cirurgião que nem meu pai... Vai se casar hoje à noite...

GS: E você tá aqui... Não era pra está se preparando toda?

AC: Bem... Não ligo muito pra essas coisas... Vou chegar um pouco antes do inicio... Subo pra meu quarto... Tomo uma boa ducha... Visto o vestido... Uma maquiagem leve... E pronto...

GS: E sua mãe?

AC: É pediatra... Ela e meu pai se conheceram na faculdade... Assim como o Andrew e a noiva...

Logo chegam no restaurante. Ela estaciona. Greg gentilmente abre a porta do motorista pra ela.

Um garçom vem recebê-los. Sentam em uma belíssima mesa de onde se tinha a visão da praça que havia de frente ao restaurante. Greg puxa a cadeira para a Alicie sentar.

Garçom: Vão querer alguma bebida enquanto escolhem o prato?

GS: Toma um vinho comigo?

AC: Hum Hum...

GS: Um bom vinho italiano... Por favor!...

O Garçom sae. Logo retorna trazendo um bom vinho italiano. Serve os dois. Os quais deliciam-se enquanto encolhem o prato. Optam por uma massa leve do tipo Penne, coberta com um molho branco e ervas finas. Comem alegremente enquanto conversam.

AC: Aceita ser minha companhia hoje no casamento?

GS: Tá falando serio?

AC: Claro que estou... Divirto-me muito contigo... Vai salvar a minha noite...

GS: Se está dizendo que o Greg aqui faz seu dia ficar melhor... Claro que te acompanho...

AC: Não foi isso que disse...

GS: Pelo menos tentei...

AC: Hahaha...

Terminam o almoço. E pedem a conta.

GS: Epa... Nem tente abrir essa bolsa...

AC: Hey... Vamos dividir a conta...

GS: Nem pense nisso... Eu convidei... Eu pago... À noite lhe deixo pagar umas bebidas...

AC: Claro... Está incluso na festa...

Greg paga a conta. E quando os dois estão indo em direção ao estacionamento do restaurante, ele sutilmente segura a mão dela. Alicie sente toque suave da mão dele, e um frio percorre a sua espinha.

_Será que estou me apaixonando por ele?_

Ela não solta a mão dele. E então caminham de mãos dadas até o carro. Em pouco tempo chegam em frente à casa dele.

AC: Está entregue.

GS: Obrigado pela carona.

AC: Te espero às 18 horas, tá?

GS: Estarei lá... Bem preciso do seu endereço...hihi

Alicie pega um papel e escreve.

AC: Aqui está anotado o meu endereço, bem como meus telefones. Quando chega no meu condomínio liga pra meu celular que vou ao teu encontro. E te entrego um convite.

GS: Ok... Esse almoço rendeu... Finalmente tenho seu telefone...

AC: É que hoje demonstrou ser merecedor dessa honra...

GS: Nossa...

AC: Bem... Melhor ir... Antes que minha mãe mande uma exercito atrás de mim...

GS: Certo... Vejo-te mais tarde...

Greg inclinou o corpo pra dar um beijo suave na bochecha dela, mas acabou tocando sutilmente os doces lábios da Alicie. Um beijo demorado e suave é trocado por ambos. Após o beijo os dois riem. Ele sae. Com um enorme sorriso estampado na face. E acompanha com um olhar o carro dela sumir na avenida. Alicie dirigia pela cidade alegremente. Realmente estava se apaixonando pelo jovem csi.

Catherine e Lindsay chegam do mercado cheias de sacolas.

LW: Mãe... Vou lá em cima ligar pra o Jason pra convidá-lo...

CW: Vou aproveitar e ligar pra o War... Quando estiver voltando trás aqueles livros de receitas que estão no meu guarda-roupa...

LW: Certo... Pode deixar...

Warrick acabara de chegar na casa do Nick. Estava feliz, realizado. Só faltava a Lindsay e a Cath se acertar pra tudo ficar maravilhoso. Estranhou a não presença do amigo na casa.

_Hum!... Ou o Nick saiu cedo ou não dormiu em casa..._

Sua pergunta é logo respondida. Um Nick cantarolando entra na casa. E bate de frente com o Warrick bebendo água.

NS: Hey... Chegou agora?

WB: Hum... Hum... E vejo que você também...

NS: Que dizer que meu amigão dormiu fora... Hum... Por acaso foi na casa de uma loirona?

WB: É... Dormi na casa da Cath...E você pelo visto na casa da Evie...

NS: Como deduziu isso?

WB: Esse sorriso de apaixonado!

NS: Tá tão na cara assim?

WB: Hum hum...

NS: Nossa... Fui ao céu na noite passada...

WB: Eu também...

NS: Vim tomar uma ducha, trocar de roupa e vou voltar. Vou levá-la pra sair. Almoçar fora.

WB: Hum... Que bom amigo. Pra mim deu problema.

NS: Como assim?

WB: Pela manhã. A mãe da Cath e a Lindsay chegaram e nos pegaram no flagra. A senhora Willows não ligou, mas a Linds! Nossa deu uma briga feia.

NS: Ciúmes de filha. Ainda bem que a Evie é crescida.

WB: Sorte sua.

NS: Mas a Linds é inteligente. Logo vai aceitar.

WB: É...

O celular do War começa a tocar.

WB: É a Cath!

_WB: Hey amore!_

_CW: Honey... Já estou com saudades... Sabe... Não sei o que disse a Linds! Mas ela concordou com o nosso namoro..._

_WB: Não disse nada demais. Que bom honey..._

_CW: Vamos fazer um jantar hoje... E você é um dos convidados... _

_WB: Nossa... Será uma honra..._

_CW: Te espero a noite..._

_WB: Vou contar os segundo até lá..._

_CW: Eu também... Beijos honey... Te amo..._

_WB: Beijos... Também te amo..._

Ambos desliga o celular.

Lindsay retorna com as receitas e as duas começam a preparar algumas receitas.

Warrick resolve ir tirar um cochilo. Nick entra no banheiro toma uma ducha se arruma ficando bastante cheiroso. E sae ao encontro da Evie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Faltavam poucos minutos para meio-dia. Nick encontrava-se trajando uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa pólo amarelo claro, e bastante perfumado. Batia pela segunda vez na porta do apartamento dela.

Evie encontrava-se pensativa embaixo do chuveiro quando escutou uma batida na porta. Enrola-se em uma toalha e vai até a porta. Quando abre depara-se com ele mais lindo que o normal.

O mesmo avança em sua direção e preenche seus lábios com um doce beijo.

NS: Ainda não está pronta?

ES: Só vou vesti-me... É rápido...

NS: Vou esperar aqui na sala senão corremos o risco de não saímos do quarto...

ES: Concordo...

Evie começa a andar de frente pra ele estando de costas para a porta do quarto. Encarava seus lindos olhos castanhos enquanto mordia os lábios, quando estava se aproximando do quarto, abre a toalha mostrando-o que estava totalmente nua, ri um pouquinho, e adentra no quarto fechando a porta. Nick encontrava-se hipnotizado pela beleza dela.

NS: Provoca... Depois não reclama...

Ele ri pra si mesmo. E senta-se no sofá.

_Ela me deixa louco!!! _

Passou alguns minutos e nada dela sair do quarto. Nick já havia trocado o canal da televisão muitas vezes. Estava impaciente, ansioso. Resolve ir apressá-la. Desliga a TV e vai até a porta do quarto.

NS: Honey... Morreu ai dentro???

ES: Espera... Já estou saindo...

NS: Desse jeito em vez de almoçar vamos jantar...

Ele já estava voltando ao sofá quando escuta a porta abrir. Vira-se e fica boquiaberto com a cena que presencia.

Ela trajava um belíssimo vestido de seda lilás acima do joelho, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo que ressaltava a cor dos olhos. Não havia um pingo de maquiagem no rosto, o que a deixava mais bela. Nick ficou sem ar. A cada momento se encantava mais com a beleza da Evie.

Ela anda até o encontro dele.

ES: Pronto apressado...

NS: Nossa... Valeu a pena esperar... Está tão linda...

Ele a puxa pra si e dar um beijo demorado, cheio de desejos.

ES: Também não está nada mal...

NS: Vamos...

Nick segura firme a mão dela. E de mão dadas descem até o carro dele. Conversavam alegremente quando ela percebe que estão indo pra a saída da cidade.

ES: Hey... Estamos saindo de Vegas?

NS: Hum... Hum...

ES: Está me seqüestrando?

NS: Apenas te levando a um lugar muito especial... Confia em mim?

ES: Claro...

NS: É pertinho... Não vamos nos afastar muito de Vegas...

Após 30 minutos. Eles chegam numa região repleta de enormes sequóias.

ES: Onde estamos?

NS: Estamos na lagoa Blake... Fica nas proximidades de Vegas... Uma área muito verde e bela...

ES: Nunca estive aqui... Pelo pouco que vi até agora parece muito lindo mesmo...

Os dois saem do carro. E caminham até um belíssimo restaurante. O mesmo era feito todo de madeira, cheios de flores do campo, e orquídeas, ficava em frente a grande lagoa Blake.

ES: Nossa que lindo restaurante...

NS: Mais atrás tem a pousada, também é toda de madeira...

ES: Como conhece esse lugar? Vai dizer que trás todas as suas conquistas aqui?

NS: Sabia que fica linda quando está com ciúmes?

ES: Não estou com ciúmes...

NS: Chega está com as bochechas rosadas...

ES: Está fugindo da resposta?

NS: Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui, nem a galera do laboratório... Essa pousada e o restaurante são dos meus tios padrinhos... Satisfeita ciumenta?

ES: Já disse que não estou com ciúmes...

Ela dar uns tapinhas no ombro dele. Nick a abraça forte e dar um beijo suave nos seus lábios.

NS: Adoro quando me bate assim...

ES: E eu quando me beija assim...

NS: Vamos entrar...

De mãos dadas o casal entra no restaurante. Logo uma simpática mulher de aparentemente 50 anos vem na direção deles.

Dulce: Nick!!!

NS: Hey tia...

Dulce: Honey... Estava morrendo de saudades suas...

NS: Tia... Essa é minha namorada, Evangeline... Evie, Honey, essa é minha tia e madrinha Dulce...

Dulce: Que linda jovem, honey...

ES: Obrigada... Prazer conhecê-la...

Dulce: O prazer é meu... Amo esse garoto como se fosse meu filho... Vieram passar uns dias aqui?

NS: Quem dera tia... Amanhã temos trabalho, viemos passar a tarde, almoçar e curtir a brisa aqui do campo...

Dulce: Mas, vai trazer a Evie outra vez pra passar um fim de semana?...

NS: Claro...

Dulce: Vou arrumar uma mesa pra vocês...

Em pouco tempo estavam sentados em uma mesa ao lado da janela que dava pra a lagoa.

Dulce: Vou mandar um garçom vim atender vocês...

ES: Simpática sua tia, madrinha...

NS: Ela não teve filhos, então, me dividia com minha mãe, passei boa parte da minha infância por aqui...

De repente um homem se aproxima. Nick abre um enorme sorriso, levanta-se e o abraça fortemente.

Tom: Hey... Quanto tempo rapaz...

NS: Hey, tio...

Tom: E essa linda dama ai... Safado... Tá namorando uma gata dessa?

NS: Evie, esse é meu tio Tom...

ES: Prazer...

Tom: O prazer é meu...

NS: E os negócios?

Tom: Melhor a cada dia... Estava conversando semana passada com seu pai, tentando convencê-lo a vim passar uma semana aqui com sua mãe...

NS: Tá difícil...

Tom: E como... Bem... Tenho que ir levar um grupo de hospedes agora pra um passeio, mas ainda te vejo mais tarde?

NS: Vou descer pra Vegas só à noite...

Tom: Então vejo vocês mais tarde, sinta-se em casa Evie... Quando voltar lhe conto os segredos desse garotão aqui...

ES: Vou adorar saber...

NS: Já vi que me dei mal...

Os três riem. Tom se afasta, ficando só o casal. Logo um garçom se aproxima.

Garçom: O que vão querer?

ES: O que você sugere Honey?

NS: Pra começar pode nos trazer uma garrafa do melhor vinho que tiver... Enquanto decidimos o prato...

Garçom: É pra já...

Assim que o garçom sae, Nick beija o pescoço da Evie suavemente.

NS: Gostou de alguma coisa no cardápio?

ES: Tudo parece bom... Acho melhor tu escolher, já está acostumado a comer aqui...

NS: Deixa me ver... Gosta de salmão?

ES: Adoro...

NS: Aqui tem um salmão ao molho de limão e maracujá, é muito bom...

ES: Então vamos no salmão...

NS: Você vai amar...

ES: Mais do que amo você?

NS: Claro que não... Difícil amar outra coisa que não seja eu...

ES: Convencido...

Os dois trocam alguns beijos. São interrompidos com a chegada do garçom. O mesmo serve o vinho, anota o pedido, e se retira deixando-os novamente a sós.

NS: Um brinde a nós...

ES: Ao nosso amor...

Os dois bebem todo o conteúdo da taça, ele enche novamente as taças.

ES: Vou aqui rapidinho ao toalete...

NS: Fica ali na esquerda...

Evie sae da mesa indo ao toalete. Assim que ela entra, Dulce senta-se à mesa com o sobrinho.

Dulce: Honey... Que namorada adorável tu arranjou...

NS: Tou completamente apaixonado...

Dulce: Nota-se... É a primeira vez que trás uma moça aqui...

NS: Por que com ela é diferente...

Dulce: Fico feliz por ti honey... Sua mãe vai adorá-la...

NS: Coitada... Minha mãe vai enchê-la...

Dulce: Contar todos os seus pobres...

NS: Isso que dar ser filho único...

Nesse instante Evie retorna a mesa...

ES: Falavam de mim...

NS: Sabe que é meu assunto preferido...

Dulce: Vou deixar os pombinhos as sós...

ES: Não precisa... Pode ficar...

NS: É tia...

Dulce: Adoraria, mas estou atarefada agora, a pousada está cheia esse fim de semana, estou ajudando lá na cozinha... Quando diminuir mais o movimento venho conversar com vocês...

ES: Vou cobrar...

Tia Dulce retorna a cozinha. Logo o garçom trás o salmão, e o casal delicia-se enquanto tomam um bom vinho. Comem alegremente. Após a refeição, Nick pede torta de morango pra os dois.

ES: O salmão estava divino, mas essa torta está sensacional...

NS: Sempre adorei essa torta...

ES: Sabe desde que estamos juntos estou vivenciando os melhores dias da minha vida, nunca pensei que pudesse ser feliz novamente...

NS: Eu também...

Nick carinhosamente põe um pouco de torta na boca dela, e beija-a em seguida.

NS: Que tal agora damos uma caminhada pela lagoa?

ES: Excelente idéia... Assim queimo as calorias que ganhei com esse almoço...

NS: Hum... Sei de uma coisa muito melhor pra queimar calorias...

ES: Seu pervertido...

NS: Quem mandou acostuma-me mau?

ES: Não estou reclamando...

Ele ri. Os dois saem da mesa. Nick contra a vontade da Evie paga toda a conta no caixa. Falam com a Tia Dulce e seguem para a lagoa.

A Lagoa Blake era bastante grande, rodeada com inúmeras árvores, principalmente sequóias e pinheiros, como estavam na primavera, havia muitas flores também nas proximidades, as quais exalavam odores que davam um cheiro agradável ao local. Além disso, muitas aves habitavam o local, principalmente lindos gansos e cisnes brancos. A água é tão cristalina que dar pra vê os peixes nadando.

Os dois caminham um pouco ao redor da lagoa de mãos dadas. Admirando a paisagem. Até que a Evie avista algo familiar.

ES: Honey... Uma orquídea...

NS: Hum... É diferente daquela que lhe dei...

ES: É...Essa é a espécie _Ophys lutea_.

NS: Nossa... Tem tantas orquídeas assim no mundo?

ES: Milhares... Essa é uma espécie européia, deve ter sido introduzida aqui...

NS: Tu entendeste mesmo dessa flor...

ES: Pode se dizer que passei algum tempo durante a faculdade pesquisando-as...

NS: Vou te chamar agora de minha orquídea...

ES: È mesmo um fofo...

Os dois sentam-se embaixo de uma árvore e ficam namorando enquanto admirar a natureza a sua volta.

Sara encontrava-se sentada na cama do casal lendo um livro, quando finalmente escuta a porta do banheiro se abrir. Grissom sae enrolado numa toalha, enquanto que com outra enxugava os cabelos.

SS: Nossa... Que demora Honey...

GG: Demorei tanto assim?

SS: Já estava pensando em chamar os bombeiros...

GG: Não precisa exagerar...

Sara ri um pouco.

GG: Adoro quando sorri assim...

Ele se aproxima e beija suavemente seus lábios.

SS: Tou morta de fome...

GG: Vou vestir algo e preparo algo gostoso pra nós...

SS: Lembre-se que me deixou te ajudar!

GG: Hum... Claro meu amor...

Ele vai na direção do guarda-roupa. Veste uma roupa fresca.

GG: Pronto... Vamos minha ajudante de cozinha...

SS: Oba!!

Os dois seguem para a cozinha.

SS: O que vamos preparar?

GG: Que tal berinjela ao curry?

SS: Oba... Deve ser uma delicia...

GG: Já estou me acostumando com comidas vegetarianas... Essa receita é nova peguei na internet...

SS: Adoro suas receitas...

GG: Então vamos começar?

SS: Pode ir pedindo os ingredientes que pego pra ti...

GG: Uvas passas, o vinagre de maça, o curry, gergelim, óleo, mel, 2 tomates, 1 pimenta, 1 cebola grande, 1 berinjela e sal.

Sara revira os armários e a geladeira e põe os ingredientes em cima da bancada.

SS: Pronto, e agora?

GG: Pra começar temos que lavar bem a berinjela.

Grissom põe a berinjela debaixo da água corrente.

GG: Agora secamos.

Seca com um pano de prato.

GG: E cortamos em cubos médios.

Ele corta em cima de uma tábua e põe os cubos dentro de uma peneira.

GG: Agora jogamos 1 colher de sopa de sal e deixamos escorrer um pouco.

SS: Hum... Até agora está fácil...

GG: Lavamos novamente a berinjela...

Põe a peneira com as berinjelas debaixo da água corrente.

GG: E enxugamos com um papel toalha...

Sara se encarrega dessa etapa. Enquanto isso, Grissom pega uma panela.

GG: Honey, agora colocamos 3 colheres de óleo, e esperamos aquecer.

SS: Hum...

GG: Agora é só jogar as berinjelas que tu enxugou nesse óleo quente e esperar fritar juntamente com a cebola grande picada...

SS: O que faço agora?

GG: Tira a pele e a semente dos tomates...

Sara faz o que Griss pediu.

SS: E agora?

GG: Joga aqui na panela juntamente com as uvas passas e a pimenta...

Ele espera refogar por 4 minutos.

GG: Honey, misture numa vasilha, 1 colher de mel, 1 de curry e 4 colheres do vinagre de maça...

SS: É pra já...

A ajudante prepara o que lhe foi solicitado.

SS: Aqui honey...

Grissom joga a mistura na panela.

GG: É só esperar mais alguns minutos...

SS: O cheiro está delicioso...

GG: Por fim jogar um pouco de gergelim...

Logo os dois estavam sentados na mesa que havia na sala deliciando-se com a berinjela ao curry.

SS: Realmente está divino...

GG: Foi a ajudante que fez ficar assim tão bom...

SS: Sempre me agradando...

GG: Nasci pra isso meu bem...

SS: Pra me agradar?

GG: Pra te fazer feliz...

SS: Por isso que te amo tanto...

GG: Também te amo muito...

SS: Pra ficar melhor só faltava sorvete de chocolate como sobremesa...

GG: Hum... O ultimo pote acabou...

SS: Poxa...

Sara faz uma carinha triste.

GG: Bem... Assim que acabamos aqui, enquanto estiver lavando a louça, vou rapidinho naquele mercado do final da rua e compro um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate pra ti...

SS: Oba... Oba...

Os dois voltam a comer.

Após a refeição, Sara fica lavando a louça. Enquanto que o Griss foi compra o pote de sorvete de chocolate. Ela põe um pouco em uma taça pra o Griss, e ficar com todo o resto do pote pra si.

Os dois vão pra sala sentam-se no sofá e começam a assistir um filme na televisão. Sara não parava de tomar o sorvete. Encontrava-se encostada no peito dele.

GG: Nossa honey... Vai tomar todo esse sorvete mesmo?

SS: Hum... Hum... Está uma delicia... Quer mais?

GG: Não... Estou cheio...

Após tomar todo o pote, Sara acaba adormecendo no colo dele. Griss permanece assistindo ao filme.

Na casa da Willows, mãe e filha encontravam-se na cozinha. Estavam decidindo o cardápio para o jantar especial.

CW: Por que começar pela sobremesa?

LW: Por que é o que mais amo...

CW: É o que mais engorda isso sim...

LW: Está em ótima forma mãe... Agarrou um namorado muito do gostosão...

CW: Me respeite garota! Olha como fala comigo...

LW: Hahaha... Então Cheesecake ou Apple Pie?

CW: Os dois são uma tentação...

LW: Tem que escolher 1...

CW: Escolhe você...

LW: O Jason adora Cheesecake... Então escolho o Cheesecake...

CW: Ah! O Jason adora!!...

LW: Disse que era pra escolher... Então não reclama...

CW: Frango com cogumelos ou Fish Steaks?

LW: Frango ou peixe? Hum... O Fish Steaks leva espinafre... Aff... Odeio espinafre...

CW: Então será o frango com cogumelos...

LW: Tem quer ter algo com batatas... Adoro batatas...

CW: Batata assada?

LW: Isso... Batata assada... E pra completar faz aquele arroz da vovó...

CW: O arroz cremoso?

LW: Esse mesmo...

CW: Então o cardápio está definido: Frango com cogumelo, batata assada e arroz cremoso e de sobremesa Cheesecake...

LW: Só falta a bebida...

CW: Suco pra ti e o Jason... E um bom vinho pra mim e o Warrick...

LW: Ah mãe! Por que não podemos beber vinho também?

CW: Por que são muito jovens ainda... Álcool e juventude não combinam...

LW: Mas até os padres bebem vinho... E é uma ocasião especial...

CW: Vou pensar no seu caso...

LW: Ae... Por isso que te amo...

Linds abraça a mãe bem forte. As duas seguem a tarde na cozinha preparando o cardápio do jantar.

O sol começa a sumir aos poucos no horizonte. Nick e Evie encontravam-se encostados na imensa sequóia admirando a beleza da lagoa Blake. Passaram a tarde trocando caricias e juras de amor em meio à natureza. Observam o imenso sol amarelo se pôr no horizonte e uma enorme Lua Cheia tomar seu lugar no céu. O céu encontrava-se mais estrelados que o normal.

ES: Nossa... À tarde se foi e nem percebi as horas passar...

NS: Quando estamos nos divertindo o dia passar correndo...

ES: Ao seu lado o dia fica tão bom...

NS: Sei que sou irresistível...

ES: Hahaha...Melhor entramos, está começando a ficar frio...

NS: Tem razão...

Nick ajuda a amada a se levanta. E os dois seguem abraçados para o restaurante.

Enquanto isso em Vegas. Greg tomava uma ducha. Enquanto a água gelada caia sobre sua pele, ele cantarolava. Encontrava-se muito feliz. Passara a tarde relembrado a manhã que teve com ela. Principalmente o beijo. Que beijo. Estava se apaixonando perdidamente pela jovem médica.

Sae do banho. Veste seu melhor terno. Perfuma-se. Pede um táxi pelo telefone. E segue para a casa da Alicie.

Warrick desperta com o alarme do seu celular. Estava atrasado para o jantar na casa dela. Toma uma ducha rápida, veste-se, perfuma-se. E segue rapidamente pra a casa da sua amada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Anoiteceu em Vegas. Uma imensa Lua Cheia iluminava a cidade, com ajuda de um céu estrelado. A temperatura está agradável. Inúmeras pessoas já se encontravam nos diversos cassinos espalhados pela cidade fazendo suas apostas.

Na casa das Willows, mãe e filha acabara de se produzir para o tão esperado jantar. Catherine usava um vestido azul acima do joelho que ressaltava seus lindos olhos, havia cacheado seu longo cabelo loiro. Já a Lindsay trajava uma saia jeans clara acima do joelho, uma blusa branca, e o longo cabelo loiro estava solto.

Mãe e filha estavam se maquiando no quarto da Cath.

CW: Epa! Está bom mocinha...

LW: Eta mãe! O que custa um pouco mais de sombra?

CW: É muito nova ainda não precisa de tanta maquiagem assim...

LW: Quero ressaltar o azul dos meus olhos...

CW: Não precisa, já está ressaltado...

LW: Tou ansiosa... Vê se não trata o Jason mau...

CW: Até parece que sou assim...

LW: E aquela vez na festa da Mary?

CW: Mas ali honey tinha que agir, tu estava agarrada naquele garoto...

LW: Mãe... Sou adolescente, é isso que fazemos nas festas... Além do mais, ele é meu namorado...

CW: É uma criança ainda...

LW: Mês que vem faço 16... E vai dizer que quando tinha minha idade não fazia essas coisas também...

CW: Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que faço...

LW: Ah tá...

A conversa das duas é interrompida pela batida na porta.

LW: Deve ser o Jason...

Mãe e filha descem. Catherine abre a porta e a visão a faz delirar. Warrick Brown encontrava-se mais lindo que o habitual e segurava uma garrafa de vinho na mão. Ele beija suavemente seus lábios.

WB: Nossa... Como está linda...

CW: Você também...

WB: Senti sua falta...

CW: Também senti Honey...

Warrick se afasta da Cath e se aproxima da Lindsay, a qual o abraça forte.

WB: Também está uma gata...

Lindsay fica vermelha com o elogio. Logo escutam outra batida na porta. Ela sai correndo e abre. Um garoto alto, com cabelos e olhos claros, trajando uma calça jeans, uma blusa verde escuro e segurando um buquê de rosas abre um sorriso quando a vê. Linds o cumprimenta com um longo beijo nos lábios, o que faz a Cath balançar a cabeça negativamente, Warrick nota e ri pra si.

Jason: Hey Princesa...

LW: Essas flores são pra mim...

Jason: São pra a senhora Willows...

Jason se aproxima da Catherine e entrega.

CW: Obrigada Jason... Não precisava...

Jason: É pra agradecer pelo convite, e pra tirar a má impressão do dia que me conheceu... Na festa da Mary...

LW: Quem te convidou fui eu... E não ganhei nem uma florzinha...

Jason: Na próxima trago pra ti princesa...

CW: Jason, esse aqui é meu namorado, Warrick Brown...

Jason: Prazer, Jason Stuart...

WB: Prazer...

Os dois trocam um aperto de mão.

CW: Bem... Vou por as flores num vaso e o vinho na geladeira...

WB: Te ajudo...

Catherine chama o Warrick pra um canto.

CW: Hey... Nem pense em sair dessa sala, fica de olho naqueles dois...

WB: Está com medo que façam o quer Honey?

CW: Conheço a filha que tenho, então, por favor, faça o que estou lhe pedindo...

WB: Está bem...

Warrick volta e senta-se de frente pra o casal.

_O que não fazemos por amor? Vou ficar segurando vela... Não sabia que a Cath tinha tanto ciúmes assim da filha..._

Resolve puxar assunto.

WB: Vocês dois estudam juntos?

LW: Na mesma escola, mas em turmas diferentes...

Jason: Estou duas séries à frente dela...

WB: Último ano?

Jason: Exato...

LW: Ele é do time de futebol... E eu do jornal da escola...

Jason: Me apaixonei no dia que ela fez uma entrevista comigo...

Lindsay e Jason se olham apaixonadamente. Catherine que estava na cozinha retorna trazendo duas taças de vinho e dois copos com refrigerantes.

CW: O almoço está quase pronto... Jason já sabe o que fará quando terminar a escola?

Jason: A UCLA me ofereceu uma bolsa de estudos, mas pra isso terei que jogar no time deles, porém, não sei se quero me dedicar ao futebol pra o resto da minha vida...

WB: Tem algo em mente?

LW: Ele também quer Direito...

Jason: É... Estou esperando a respostas das universidades, senão for aceito em nenhuma delas, terei que optar pelo futebol...

WB: Linds não sabia que quer ser advogada...

LW: Na verdade quero trabalhar na área criminal... Que nem vocês...

CW: Já disse que nosso trabalho é muito perigoso... Não quero isso pra ti honey...

WB: Honey... Ela tem que escolher o que gostar... Se quiser ser perita não poderá fazer nada...

LW: Valeu War...

Catherine dar uma olhada de reprovação pra o Warrick.

CW: Vou ver o jantar...

LW: Te ajudo a por a mesa...

As duas saem, deixando os rapazes conversando.

LW: Tá vendo mãe como o Jason é gente fina... Trouxe até flores pra ti...

CW: Nunca disse que ele não era... Só acho que tu és muito nova pra ter namorados...

LW: Cai na real... O mundo evoluiu... Tem garotas da minha idade que já são mães...

CW: Mas, tu tens uma mãe pra lhe dar conselhos... E vamos parar por aqui senão vamos acabar brigando...

LW: É tem razão...

Lindsay termina de por os talheres e pratos na mesa. Catherine trás da cozinha o arroz cremoso, a batata assada e o frango com cogumelos.

CW: Honey... Pode chamar os boys...

Lindsay vai até a sala e chama os garotos. Os dois sentam-se na mesa, Warrick de frente pra Cath, e Jason de frente pra a Linds. Comem alegremente enquanto conversam sobre coisas do cotidiano.

No outro lado da cidade, Greg Sanders estralava ansiosamente os dedos enquanto a aguardava em frente ao condomínio de classe média alta onde morava.

Sua espera é recompensada. Trajando um belíssimo vestido longo vermelho, Alicie se aproxima dele, o mesmo estava de costas pra o portão e não notou sua chegada. Então ela encosta suavemente seu corpo no dele, e o abraça fortemente. Senti-la tão perto fez seu coração disparar.

AC: Demorei?

GS: A espera valeu a pena está linda... Nossa...

AC: Também está muito gatinho...

Por impulso Greg encosta seus lábios no dela. Beijam-se delicadamente, até o ar ser necessário. Ela sorri pra ele.

AC: Vamos...

Alicie aperta fortemente a mão dele, e o puxa. Seguem para a festa de mão dadas.

Andam um pouco e chegam em uma belíssima mansão. A mesma era pintado no tom salmão, havia inúmeras cadeiras no enorme jardim que tinha na entrada, rosas vermelhas faziam parte da decoração do casamento.

Andam mais, e vão até a parte de trás da casa, onde havia outro jardim enorme e uma piscina, ambos bastante decorados. Por toda parte havia pessoas bastante arrumadas bebendo e conversando. Num pequeno palco uma banda tocava sucessos antigos, e algumas pessoas arriscavam passos na pista de dança.

Alicie pega duas taças na bandeja do garçom que passou ao lado deles, e entrega uma ao Greg.

AC: Vamos fazer um brinde...

GS: A nós?

AC: Hum... Hum... Ao nosso encontro ao acaso... A tudo que aconteceu conosco até agora... E as coisas que ainda irão acontecer...

Os dois brindam.

AC: Vem que vou te apresentar aos noivos...

GS: Não sei... Eles nem me convidaram...

AC: É meu convidado especial...

Greg abre um enorme sorriso. Como ela conseguia ficar mais bonita a cada segundo? Era a pergunta que o CSI se fazia a todo instante. Os dois seguem até o interior da casa.

O interior da casa era enorme, havia inúmeros quadros e lindos móveis. Greg suava, não devido ao calor que fazia em Vegas, mas devido ao medo de conhecer a família dela.

Conhecer o noivo e a noiva foi tranqüilo. O irmão do meio da Alicie simpatizou com o Greg, e ficaram um tempo batendo papo, até o noivo ser chamado.

Greg vai ao toalete, nesse momento Alicie é chamada pelos seus pais os quais conversavam com um casal. Ela vai na direção deles, e quando reconhece o casal amigo abre um sorriso.

AC: Senhor e Senhora Speedman...

Meg: Hey Alicie... Conheço-te desde que nasceu pode me chamar de Meg...

Ted: Nossa... Como cresceu, transformou-se numa bela moça... Michael... Sua filha é uma gata...

Michael: É minha princesinha...

AC: Meg... Achei que estivesse em Los Angeles, minha mãe comentou que está gravando um novo filme...

Meg: É estou, mas vim especialmente pra o casamento do Andrew... Mas, amanhã retorno, gravo umas cenas, e na quinta volto pra Vegas...

Amanda: Filha, a Meg tava me contando, que a Evangeline está de volta a Vegas...

AC: Nossa... É mesmo? Faz tempo que a vi... Vai ser bom reencontrá-la... Ela está por aqui?

Ted: Sabe como ela é... Está morando sozinha em um apartamento, e trabalhando...

A conversa é interrompida pela chegada do Greg, o mesmo se aproxima timidamente.

AC: Hey Greg... Vem que quero lhe apresentar a umas pessoas...

Greg se aproxima.

AC: Esses são meus pais, Michael e Amanda McCartney...

Greg: Prazer, Greg Sanders.

AC: Esses aqui são a Meg e o Ted Speedman...

Greg: Meg Speedman!!... Nossa... Adoro seus filmes...

Meg: Obrigada...

AC: Bem pessoal se nos dão licença...

Alicie e Greg se afastam.

Michael: Honey... Será namorado novo?

Amanda: Vai saber... A Alicie não fala sobre seus namoros comigo...

Meg: Filhas... Sempre nos afastando da vida delas...

Michael: A Evangeline renegou mesmo ao luxo?

Ted: Hum... Hum... Há anos que não usa o dinheiro da família, o qual é dela por direito, se sustenta sozinha...

Amanda: E aqueles problemas?

Meg: Resolvidos... Há anos que ela não nos dar mais problemas...

No lado de fora, em pé próximo ao palco, Alicie e Greg bebiam e comiam alguns docinhos enquanto papeavam.

GS: Seus pais são amigos dos Speedman?

AC: São... Praticamente nos mudamos pra esse condomínio na mesma época que eles... Somos vizinhos, eles moram na mansão que tem mais lá pra frente, na colina... Quando menor era muita amiga da filha deles...

GS: Hum... Eles só têm uma filha né?

AC: É, mas não mora com eles... Após a faculdade foi morar em outro Estado, mas pelo que soube a pouco está de volta...

A conversa é interrompida pela senhora no microfone, a qual anuncia que a noiva irá jogar o buquê.

GS: Vai lá...

AC: Que nada... Não curto essas coisas...

Quando a noiva joga o buquê, algumas jovens brigam pelo mesmo, o qual sae voando de mão em mão, e por fim cai nos braços da Alicie. Todos olham pra ela, e batem palmas. Ela apenas sorri timidamente.

GS: Pelo visto tu tens um imã pra pegar buquê... O treco vôo pra ti

AC: É a primeira vez que pego isso...

GS: Pela superstição tu serás a próxima a casar...

Alicie não agüenta e começa a rir.

AC: Só você pra me fazer rir...

Ele gentilmente passa a mão sobre os fios loiros caídos sobre a face dela.

GS: A todo instante me pergunto se não estou sonhando...

AC: Eu também...

Ela aproxima sua face da dele, e uni seus lábios. Trocam um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo.

AC: Quero te mostrar um lugar especial...

GS: Hum... Já vai me levar ao seu quarto?

AC: Não espertinho...

GS: Pelo menos tentei...

AC: Hahahaha...

Os dois saem juntinhos da mansão e andam pelo condomínio.

GS: Nossa... Nunca vi tantas mansões... Morar aqui deve ser um sonho...

AC: Tem suas vantagens e desvantagens como em qualquer outro lugar...

Andam mais um pouco e finalmente chegam. A uma pequena lagoa que havia no interior do condomínio. Ao redor dela havias algumas flores, uns bancos de praça e alguns cisnes e patos.

GS: Que lugar lindo!!

AC: É meu lugar preferido... Desde pequena que venho aqui pra pensar... Quando aprontava alguma coisa fugia pra aqui...

GS: Tu tens cara que aprontava muito...

AC: Um pouco...

GS: Fico feliz que tenha me trazido aqui...

AC: Aqui é mais sossegado lá em casa tá aquele tumulto da festa de casamento...

GS: Hum... Posso saber pra quer precisa de um lugar mais sossegado?

AC: Pra isso...

Alicie une seus lábios. Trocam o primeiro dos muitos beijos que trocariam durante a noite sentados no banco de praça em frente a lagoa.

Após o jantar todos na casa das Willows deliciavam um pedaço de cheesecake sentados na sala.

Jason: Está uma delicia senhora Willows... O jantar também estava muito delicioso...

CW: Obrigada Jason... A Linds me ajudou na preparação...

LW: Foi mesmo... Sem mim a mamãe não teria conseguido...

Todos riem.

CW: Não precisa exagerar filha...

Jason: Bem... Está tudo maravilhoso, mas tenho que ir... Amanhã tenho aula cedo... Senão meus pais logo irão mandar o exercito atrás de mim...

LW: Já... Tá cedo...

CW: Ele tem razão honey... Você também acorda cedo amanhã...

LW: Está bem... Levo-te até o carro...

Jason: Obrigado por tudo senhora Willows... Foi um prazer Warrick...

Jason cumprimenta a Cath e o Warrick com um aperto de mão. Lindsay sae com o namorado levando-o até o carro.

WB: Gostei do rapaz... Parece ser gente fina... E responsável...

CW: A Lindsay está demorando... Já deu tempo de levar o Jason até o carro...

WB: Calma Honey... O casal está se despedindo... Deixa os dois...

CW: Esses jovens não sabem respeitar os limites honey...

Catherine não se contenta levanta-se e fica em pé de frente pra a janela da sala de onde se via a frente da casa.

CW: Olha o por que me preocupo em deixar esses dois a sós...

Warrick levanta-se e fica ao lado da amada. Olha pela janela, e pode vê o motivo da preocupação da Cath. Na frente da casa, o casal encontrava-se beijando. Jason encostado no seu carro e a Linds de frente pra ele.

WB: Os dois estão se beijando... Todo casal de namorado faz isso...

CW: O beijo não é o problema... O problema é onde a mão boba dele está...

Warrick olha novamente e pode vê a mão direita do Jason passando pela coxa esquerda da Linds e aos poucos entrando por debaixo da saia jeans dela.

WB: Hum... O garoto é mesmo atrevido...

CW: Se eles fazem isso aqui na nossa frente imagina quando estão sozinhos...

WB: Honey... Tem que aceitar o fato que sua filha cresceu... O importante é conversar e mostrar os perigos que pode ela pode encontrar pela frente...

CW: Claro... Sempre conversei com a Linds, mas tou achando que chegou a hora de falar mais a fundo sobre isso... Sobre garotos e principalmente sobre sexo...

WB: Se quiser posso bater um papinho com o Jason...

CW: Você faria isso? Por mim?

WB: Claro... O que não faço por ti...

CW: Te amo... Sabia disso?

WB: Sei... Mas não me canso de ouvir...

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

WB: Hum... Acho que sei a quem a Linds puxou...

CW: É também sei... Por isso a preocupação...

WB: Hahaha...

CW: Acho que esses dois já se beijaram demais...

Cath abre a porta.

CW: Linds! Hora de entrar...

LW: Já estou indo...

Cath entra.

LW: Minha mãe me trata como criança...

Jason: Relaxe princesa... Ela só quer teu bem... E amanhã nos vermos na escola, posso te beijar bastante durante o intervalo e na saída...

LW: Hum... Olha que vou cobrar...

Jason: Pode cobrar... Boa noite meu amor... Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo...

LW: Meus sonhos não têm outro protagonista... Beijos amor...

Os dois dão mais um beijo apaixonado. Jason entra no carro e segue pra sua casa. Lindsay entra em casa.

CW: Até que fim...

LW: Aff... Nem se pode namorar em paz nessa casa...

WB: Sua mãe está com ciúmes de ti Linds...

LW: Ela tem que aceitar o fato que cresci War...

CW: Pra mim sempre será meu baby...

WB: Hahaha...

LW: A conversa está ótima, mas vou subir, amanhã acordo cedo... Boa noite War...

WB: Boa noite Linds...

LW: Boa noite mãe...

CW: Boa noite meu amor...

Linds dar um abraço e um beijo na mãe e no Warrick. Antes de subir o primeiro degrau da escada, vira-se e fala pela ultima vez.

LW: Bom namoro pra vocês... Vê se não fazem muito barulho...

CW: Se respeita mocinha...

Sobe as escadas rindo e vai pra seu quarto.

CW: Essa garota tá abusada...

WB: Deixa honey... Ela fala essas coisas na brincadeira... Acho que vou seguir o conselho dela... Que tal namoramos um pouquinho?

CW: Hum... Só uns beijinhos... Ela está lá em cima...

WB: Hum... Hum... Não sei você resisti... Agüenta ficar só nos amassos?...

CW: Isso é um desafio?

WB: Hum... Não sei...

CW: Vem cá...

Catherine une seus lábios com os do Warrick. O casal troca beijos ardentes no sofá da sala, em pouco tempo estavam perdidos entre beijos e carinhos.

Um pouco distante de Las Vegas. Nick e Evie tomavam chocolate quente enquanto conversavam com os tios padrinhos dele. A temperatura cai bruscamente à noite nessa região.

NS: A conversa está ótima, mas já está ficando tarde... Melhor descemos pra Vegas...

Dulce: Tem certeza que não querem dormir aqui?

ES: Foi um prazer conhecê-los, adorei a tarde... Mas, é que amanhã temos trabalho...

Tom: Então prometem voltar no próximo fim de semana?

NS: Vamos pensar no caso...

Nick e Evie despendem-se dos tios padrinhos deles e seguem pela estrada de volta a Vegas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

O sol surgia lentamente no horizonte. Seus primeiros raios solares iluminavam a cidade de Las Vegas. Aos poucos a cidade que não dormia, clareava. Alguns jovens bêbados andavam cambaleando pelas calçadas enquanto algumas pessoas saiam para seus respectivos trabalhos. A temperatura na cidade ultrapassava os 40ºC comum nessa época do ano. A terra no deserto que circunda a cidade encontrava-se fervendo.

Sara Sidle abre seus olhos e depara-se com os pêlos do peito dele. Encontrava-se totalmente nua sobre o peito do seu amado, o qual também não trajava nenhuma vestimenta. Nenhum lençol cobria os amantes. Mesmo assim ambos encontravam-se molhados de suor. O Ar condicionado do quarto estava no máximo, contudo o calor no ambiente estava insuportável.

Levanta o tronco e encara a face dele. Gil Grissom encontrava-se adormecido. Sara fica admirando-o. Não cansava de admirá-lo, lutou durante anos para ter esse privilégio. Dormir e acordar ao lado do homem que ama. A sensação era melhor do que sempre imaginou. Senti-se feliz era uma dádiva a qual foi restrita durante boa parte da sua vida. Ele conseguiu em pouco tempo curar suas feridas e ensina-la a amar e ser feliz.

Beija suavemente sua testa, e senta-se na cama. Apanha o celular, abre o flip e verifica as horas, já passava das 8 da manhã. Boceja um pouco. Levanta-se e segue para o banheiro. Abre bem a torneira deixando escorrer pelo chuveiro uma ducha forte e bem gelada, então começa a se deliciar com um bom banho.

Grissom desperta do seu sonho. Um lindo sonho. Desde que estava com ela, que tinha ótimos sonhos. Todo o dia agradecia por ter tomado coragem e se declarado pra seu grande amor. Sara era a essência da sua vida. Era o que fazia seus dias ter sentido. É a engrenagem que faz sua vida funcionar. Antes de conhecê-la não imaginava que pudesse ser tão feliz.

Sente falta do peso dela sobre seu peito. Havia se acostumado rapidamente com ela sobre ele. Antes que pudesse tentar imaginar onde Sara poderia ter ido, escuta o som do chuveiro e a voz dela de longe. A mesma cantarolava.

Levanta-se. Passa as mãos sobre o cabelo tentando diminuir a bagunça. Olha-se no espelho que havia no quarto. Desde que estava com ela que se sentia mais jovem.

O som que ecoava do banheiro vai ficando mais forte. Ele entra na ponta dos pés de modo que não chamasse a atenção dela. Encosta no box e fica admirando-a. A mesma cantava de olhos fechados então demora a notar a presença dele. Quando abre os olhos, sorri timidamente.

GG: Bom dia Honey!

SS: Bom dia... Acordei-te? Minha voz desafinada lhe acordou?

GG: Sua voz não é desafinada... Não foi ela que me acordou... Foi sua ausência na cama...

SS: O calor está insuportável... Tive que levantar pra tomar uma ducha gelada...

GG: Está mesmo... Cada ano o verão vem com temperaturas mais elevadas aqui em Vegas...

SS: Culpa do aquecimento global.

GG: Posso me refrescar ai contigo?

SS: Nem precisa pedi... É claro que pode...

Grissom se junta a amada no box. Ela sai debaixo do chuveiro e permite que ele desfrute da ducha gelada. Sara encosta na parede enquanto seu amado se refresca.

SS: Tenho médico mais tarde...

GG: Vou contigo...

SS: É que pensei em outra coisa...

GG: O que?

SS: Pensei em chamar a Evie e a Cath pra ir comigo... Antes iríamos almoçar juntas e bater um papo...

GG: Prefere-as a mim?

SS: Não é isso Honey... É que esse tipo de coisa é melhor fazer com amigas do que com namorado...

Ela sabia o que essa consulta poderia revelar. E ainda não estava pronta pra aceitar e pra conversar sobre isso com ele. Com as garotas poderia desabafar e encontrar uma solução.

GG: Entendo... Mas, prometa que não vai esconder nada de mim?

SS: Prometo...

Ele que estava debaixo da ducha, sai, e põe os braços sobre a parede, onde a mesma estava encostada. Ficam com os corpos próximos, e com os olhos encarando-se.

GG: Cada dia que passo ao seu lado é como se vivesse em estado de êxtase... Como pude ser tão burro e ter demorado pra aceitar o nosso amor?

SS: Hey... Isso não importa agora... Vamos viver o hoje e pensar no amanhã, sem lembrar as dores do passado... Lembra que sempre me diz isso?

GG: Lembro...

SS: Graças a você aprendi o significado da palavra felicidade, e conseguir superar meus medos... E é reconfortante e prazeroso saber que posso conta contigo... Que lhe tenho ao meu lado... Te amo...

GG: Também te amo... Te amo tanto...

Os dois selam seus lábios com um delicioso beijo ardente. Sugam os lábios com muita paixão. Até quando o ar é necessário. Os dois se abraçam fortemente e seguem juntos pra debaixo da ducha, onde se curtem apaixonadamente enquanto se refrescam. Passam uns minutos se curtindo.

SS: Honey... Vou sair... Vou ligar pra as garotas e preparar nosso café...

GG: Vou terminar o banho e te ajudo com o café...

SS: Ótimo...

Trocam mais uns beijos. E ela sai enrolada numa toalha branca, enquanto que com outra enxugava seus cabelos. Senta-se na cama, e pega o celular, e disca o primeiro número.

No outro lado da cidade, a também CSI Evie Spanic encontrava-se dormindo agarradinha com seu namorado, o CSI Nick Stokes. Fazia apenas alguns dias que os dois estavam juntos, mas parecia que se conheciam a uma eternidade. O desejo, paixão e amor que estavam sentindo eram muito fortes e devido a isso os dois não conseguiam se largar. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente durante o sexo e isso estava deixando os jovens bastante exaustos.

A noite passada após chegarem do hotel fazenda da família dele, tinham se amado loucamente e adormeceram agarradinhos, nem o imenso calor que invadiu o quarto durante o amanhecer havia feito eles se largarem, encontravam-se adormecidos e felizes.

Evie estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Nele encontrava-se numa enorme mesa ao lado dos seus amigos Csi's, do seu namorado e com seus pais. Pelo menos em sonho as coisas se resolviam facilmente. Sua relação com seus pais sempre fora tumultuada, havia feridas no passado, as quais eram difíceis de cicatrizar. O que mais temia era que Nick descobrisse sobre sua família milionária e nunca a perdoa-se por esconder suas raízes. Coragem lhe faltava pra abrir o jogo com ele. Esperava que o tempo torna-se essa tarefa mais fácil e conseguisse resolver esse dilema.

E trazida de volta à realidade pelo toque do seu celular. O mesmo estava tocando muito alto. Ainda meio adormecida levanta o tronco e puxa o celular do criado mudo. Abre o flip e atende.

_ES: Spanic..._

_SS: Evie é a Sara... Desculpe se lhe acordei..._

_ES: Hey Sar... Já estava na hora de levantar mesmo... Aconteceu algum problema?_

_SS: Não... É que tenho uma consulta mais tarde e pensei que você poderia me acompanhar, vou chamar a Cath também, almoçamos juntas e depois vamos... Que tal?_

_ES: Claro... Adorei a idéia..._

Enquanto as duas conversavam. Nick vai despertando aos poucos. Fora acordado pelo toque do celular. Abre os olhos e encosta ao lado da amada na cama.

NS: Algum problema, Honey?

Sara escuta a voz do amigo. E abre um sorriso.

_SS: Hum... Vejo que está muito bem acompanhada..._

_ES: É..._

Evie responde meio sem jeito. Ficou encabulada. Vira-se pra o amado.

ES: Não... Está tudo bem...

E volta a falar com a amiga.

_ES: Então passo e lhe pego as 12?_

_SS: Combinado, até mais tarde... E dar um beijo no Nick por mim... Espertinha... Vocês dois..._

_ES: Pode deixar... Até mais..._

Evie fecha o flip do celular e põe no criado mudo novamente.

NS: Quem era?

ES: A Sara...

NS: Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

ES: Não... Vamos sair pra almoçar com a Cath, e depois vamos acompanhá-la numa consulta médica...

NS: Consulta médica? Agora fiquei preocupado...

ES: Não é nada demais... Ela anda se sentindo tonta... Mas, tenho quase certeza que não é nenhuma doença...

NS: Hum... Será o que estou pensando?

ES: Creio que sim...

NS: Nossa, o Griss vai ficar super feliz...

ES: É mesmo... Bem... Ela lhe mandou um beijo...

NS: Hum... Ela ouviu minha voz...

ES: Exato e logo juntou uma coisa com a outra...

NS: Desculpa amor, não queria nos expor assim... Sei que a situação é delicada... Por causa do nosso trabalho, mas por outro lado acho que nossos amigos precisam saber sobre nós, tenho certeza que irão nos apoiar e dar força...

ES: Não precisa se desculpa

Ela fala segurando no queixo dele.

ES: Concordo plenamente contigo...

Ela encaixa seus lábios no dele. E trocam um beijo apaixonado.

NS: Então vamos tomar uma ducha pra tirar esse suor?

ES: Claro... O calor esta insuportável vai ser dureza me acostumar novamente com o clima daqui...

NS: Só com o clima né?

ES: Hum... Hum... Com as outras coisas, em especial um lindo rapaz, me acostumei rapidinho...

NS: Bom saber...

Ela levanta e puxa-o. Juntos seguem para o banheiro onde tomam uma deliciosa ducha gelada.

Sara ao terminar a ligação com a Evie disca para sua outra amiga, Catherine Willows.

Cath tomava café com sua filha adolescente enquanto tentava conversar com a mesma.

CW: Filha... Melhor se apressar daqui a pouco o ônibus passa...

LW: Relaxa mãe... Ainda tenho tempo...

CW: Hoje à tarde quando chegar iremos ter uma conversa séria...

LW: Conversa séria?

CW: Exato...

LW: A ultima vez que disse isso foi quando me explicou como os bebês nascem e são gerados... Acorda mãe... Na escola tive aula sobre sexo...

CW: Mas, não com sua mãe... Iremos ter uma conversa séria sobre esse assunto mocinha... Você anda muito...

O celular da Cath, o qual estava sobre a cômoda na sala, começa a tocar. A mesma se levanta.

CW: Vou atender... Volto já...

Quando a mãe ia entrando na sala, Lindsay escuta a buzina do ônibus da escola...

LW: Tenho que ir...

CW: Conversamos depois mocinha...

Lindsay sai aliviada em direção a escola. Cath atende o celular.

_CW__: Willows..._

_SS__: Hey Cath... __É a Sara…_

_CW: Hey Sar… _

_SS: Quer ir almoçar comigo e com a Evie? Depois tenho uma consulta médica de lá vamos para o laboratório..._

_CW: Hum... Ótimo... Claro que topo..._

_SS: Então passamos 12 horas ai e lhe pegamos..._

_CW: Combinado... Até mais..._

_SS: Até..._

A manhã transcorreu bem pra todos. Quase perto do meio-dia, Evie terminava de vesti-se havia perdido a hora. Seu namorado Nick encontrava-se deitado na cama admirando-a.

NS: Essa blusa é um pouco decotada...

ES: Vai ficar agora controlando a minha vestimenta? Era só o que faltava...

NS: Não tou controlando, estou apenas preservado aquilo que é meu...

ES: O que é seu?

NS: Minha namorada, afinal naquele laboratório tem um monte de tarado, que já estão de olho em ti...

ES: Fala por experiência própria? Afinal era o único que não tirou os olhos de mim desde que pus meus pés naquele laboratório...

NS: Mais é convencida...

ES: Por acaso estou falando alguma mentira?

Nick fica de joelhos na cama e puxa a namorada pra si. E ficando encarando seus lindos olhos verdes.

NS: Não tem como não ter se apaixonado por ti... É tão linda...

Beija suavemente a namorada.

ES: Honey... Tenho que ir... A Sara está me esperando...

NS: Vou pra casa também...

ES: Descemos juntos então...

Logo Evie estava em seu carro a caminho da casa do Grissom. Ao chegar lá é recebida pela Sara, a qual terminava de arrumar-se. Senta-se em uma das poltronas, a qual ficava de frente pra a poltrona onde o Grissom estava concentrado lendo um livro. Sara entrega a ela um copo bem gelado de água mineral, e dirigi-se para o quarto. Grissom fecha o livro.

GG: Como foi de fim de semana?

ES: Bem, e o de vocês?

GG: Bem também... Evangeline preciso lhe pedir um favor... Não como chefe, mas como amigo...

ES: Claro... Pode pedir...

GG: A Sara anda muito misteriosa esses dias... Tenho certeza que tem haver com esses desmaios dela... Mas, a mesma é teimosa... Quero que me informe se algo grave estiver acontecendo com ela... Se estiver com algum problema de saúde... Pode fazer isso?

ES: Pode deixar... Será o primeiro, a saber, se algo estiver errado... Mas, não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que não é nada grave...

GG: Obrigado...

Os dois trocam um sorriso. Evie dar uma olhada na capa do livro que o Griss lia.

ES: Sidney Sheldon?

GG: É...

ES: Nossa… Adoro os livros dele, já li alguns... Contudo esse, O Outro Lado de Mim, ainda não...

GG: É o último livro dele... Publicado em 2006... Já que o mesmo veio a falecer em Janeiro de 2007...

ES: É uma pena... A literatura mundial perdeu um grande escritor... Minha obra favorita é a Outra Face...

GG: Um esse é sem dúvidas um dos melhores... Uma grande obra que atravessa gerações...

ES: Os livros do Sheldon fora um dos responsáveis por ter seguido a carreira de investigadora criminal...

Nesse instante Sara adentra na sala.

SS: Desculpa a demora...

ES: Nem senti... O papo aqui está bom...

SS: Sobre o que conversavam?

GG: Sobre um dos maiores escritores do mundo...

ES: Depois continuamos essa conversa...

GG: Claro...

SS: Até a noite honey...

GG: Qualquer coisa me avisa...

Os dois trocam um beijo suave. Evie e Sara seguem para a casa da Catherine. Durante o caminho as duas csi's conversam alegremente.

SS: Que dizer que a senhorita e o Stokes não perderam tempo...

ES: Nem sei do que está falando...

SS: E ainda se faz de inocente... É mole?...

ES: Hahaha...

SS: É namoro ou amizade colorida?

ES: É amor...

SS: Nossa... Boa resposta... Fico feliz por vocês dois...

ES: Obrigada Sar...

Evie estaciona em frente à casa da Willows. Buzina, e logo Catherine vem na direção delas. As três amigas seguem para um restaurante na cidade, durante o caminho as três papeavam.

SS: E a dor de cabeça?

CW: Dor de cabeça?

SS: A dor de cabeça chamada Warrick... Pensa que essa desculpa colou?

CW: Essa foi horrível né? Mas, foi o que veio na minha cabeça na hora...

ES: Nem vi a hora que vocês se foram...

SS: Claro não desgrudava de certo colega nosso na pista de dança...

CW: É mesmo... Você e o Nick estavam num climinha...

SS: Não sabe da última Cath...

CW: Qual?

SS: Quando liguei hoje de manha pra ela... Ouvi uma voz familiar do outro lado...

CW: Deixa-me adivinha... Nick Stokes?

SS: Exato...

CW: Mas que safada... Não perdeu tempo...

ES: Vocês duas estão me deixando encabulada...

CW: Mas esse é o objetivo...

SS: Hahaha...

Estacionam num excelente restaurante da cidade. Sentam-se numa mesa, pedem uma garrafa de suco de abacaxi com hortelã, enquanto aguardam os pedidos. Enquanto isso a conversa esquentava.

CW: Mas Evie tem que contar como o Nick acabou na sua cama...

SS: Isso... Tem que contar...

ES: Foi tudo muito rápido... Ele me levou em casa depois da boate no sábado... Deu-me de presente um belíssimo quadro...

CW: Deu-te um presente?

SS: O Nick é mesmo um cavalheiro...

CW: Esse quadro tinha segundas intenções...

ES: Nem... Fui eu que o beijei em agradecimento...

SS: Hum...

CW: Garota esperta... E? Depois do beijo...

ES: Ele me acompanhou até a porta do apartamento... O convidei pra tomar um vinho... Aproveitei e pedi pra ele pregar o quadro na parede... Contudo, derrubei o vinho na camisa dele, levando-o a tirá-la pra eu lavar... Acabamos na cama... Foi inevitável...

SS: Não sei o que ensinam no FBI, mas nos deu um banho... Demorei 7 anos pra ficar com o homem que amava... A Cath também demorou um bom tempo... E você conseguiu isso em uma semana...

CW: Essa juventude está demais... Estou provando disso...

ES: Como assim?

CW: Minha filha adolescente está com um namoradinho... E o namoro está começando a entrar na parte perigosa dos namoros adolescentes...

SS: Nossa... A Lindsay já é quase uma mulher... Como o tempo passou rápido...

CW: E o pior é que está se acha já adulta...

ES: Filhas fazem de tudo pra contrariar as mães... Fui assim com a minha...

SS: Uma hora isso ia acontecer Cath...

CW: Tenho medo que ela sofra desilusões... Que se machuque...

ES: As desilusões fortalecem as pessoas...

CW: Mas é minha filhinha...

SS: Tenta conversar não como mãe, mas como amiga...

CW: É o que vou fazer... Iria fazer hoje, mas como vim com vocês adiei para amanhã...

ES: É sempre bom as mães ter esse tipo de conversa com as filhas... Senti falta disso quando era adolescente...

A conversa continua animada. Elas degustam um delicioso almoço enquanto conversam sobre seus amores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

O almoço havia sido muito animado. As amigas csi's se divertiam como o papo. A vida amorosa das mesmas era o assunto preferido durante a ocasião. Cath contava alegremente como finalmente havia se entregado a paixão que sentia há alguns anos pelo Warrick Brown.

CW: Foi mágico... Nem mesmo o flagra da minha mãe e da Lindsay conseguiu diminuir a grandeza do momento...

SS: Flagra?

CW: Nem te conto... Havia esquecido que tinha combinado de tomar café com elas pela manhã... Elas estranharam as roupas jogadas no chão da sala... E minha mãe curiosa foi dar uma conferida no meu quarto...

ES: Nossa... Que sufoco...

CW: O pior foi que a Lindsay ficou irritada, pelo fato do Rick ainda está em processo de separação...

SS: Que barra...

CW: Felizmente... O Rick bateu um papo com ela, e tudo deu certo, até rolou um jantar entre nós e o namoradinho dela...

ES: Que bom...

SS: Ainda bem que no final tudo deu certo...

As três continuam um pouco no restaurante. Deliciam uma cheesecake de sobremesa. E após dividirem a conta, seguem para a clinica.

A clinica estava localizada no centro de Vegas. É uma clinica especialista em cuidados com a mulher. Bastante arejada e com uma decoração belíssima. O interior também era bastante decorado. Enquanto a Sara vai entregar seus documentos na recepção. Evie e Cath ficam papeando na sala de espera. A mesma não se encontrava cheia, havia apenas duas adolescentes e duas mulheres aguardando consulta.

CW: Preciso trazer a Lindsay pra uma consulta também...

ES: É bom mesmo... Já que ela está na idade de iniciar a vida sexual...

CW: Nem me lembre disso...

ES: A situação pra ela é pior... Lembro-me na minha época, tinha tantas duvidas e incertezas... E não tinha uma mãe como você pra me orientar... Sua filha tem sorte de lhe ter por perto, preocupada e disposta a orientar-la.

CW: Pena que ela não pensa assim...

ES: É a idade, um dia ela vai lhe agradecer...

CW: Sua família é rica né?

ES: Como assim?

CW: Bem... Percebi pelo modo como pega nos talheres, pelo modo como fala... Seus pais não foram muito presentes durante sua adolescência, pelo menos sua mãe... E como não fala neles, é por que deve ter uma relação conflituosa...

ES: Nossa... Conseguiu me analisar assim apenas num simples almoço?

CW: Não... Veio lhe observando desde que chegou... Sou uma perita... Acabo analisando as pessoas, às vezes mesmo sem querer...

ES: Não é a tona que é uma das melhores peritas do país...

CW: Não chega a tanto...

Nesse instante, Sara retorna.

CW: E ai?

SS: Logo a Doutora Dana Scully irá me atender...

As três ficam mais um tempinho conversando, quando a recepcionista anuncia o nome da Sara, a mesma vai em direção ao consultório.

O mesmo era bastante arejado e agradável. Sentiu-se segura naquele recinto. Esse fora um dos motivos de ter escolhido aquela clinica pra fazer suas consultas. Uma jovem que aparentava ter a mesma idade dela, com uns longos cabelos ruivos e um par de olhos azuis vem lhe recepcionar.

DS: Boa tarde... Tudo bom Sara?

SS: Tudo, doutora... Dana...

DS: Pode senta-se...

Sara senta-se, e a doutora também. Ficam uma de frente pra outra.

DS: Bem... O que anda sentindo?

SS: Têm umas três semanas que ando sentindo uns enjôos, tonturas, dores no abdome...

DS: Hum... Sua vida sexual anda ativa?

SS: Sim...

DS: Usa como método contraceptivo apenas camisinha?

SS: Exato...

DS: Bem... Lembra a data da sua última menstruação?

SS: Tem exatamente 35 dias...

DS: Um mês e 5 dias... Sofreu algum abalo psicológico durante esse período?

SS: Sim... Passei por um momento tenso...

DS: Sua última consulta foi a 4 meses... E durante a ocasião fizemos alguns exames, e não havia nada errado... Pode haver algo errado no seu ciclo devido ao abalo, ou seja, possa ser algo psicológico, uma resposta do seu organismo a esse abalo... Ou, possa ser que realmente tenha algo errado no seu corpo... Precisaremos fazer um ultra-som...

SS: Hum... Compreendo...

DS: Vou chamar a auxiliar pra lhe preparar para o exame...

A doutora chama a jovem que lhe auxiliava nos exames. A mesma auxilia a Sara a prepara-se para o exame. Além de ajudá-la com a vestimenta, dar uns copos de água pra ela beber. Em pouco tempo, a csi estava deitada numa cama, à espera da médica.

Dana se aproxima alegremente. Pega um gel.

DS: Isso está muito gelado, vai sentir um desconforto.

Joga um pouco sofre a barriga da Sara. E começa a passar o aparelho. Em pouco tempo, abre um sorriso.

DS: Aqui está a razão do seu má estar... Daqui a aproximadamente 33 semanas, ficará boa...

Sara olha pra a tela, e vê uma imagem que não consegue distinguir, mesmo já imaginando o que seria.

DS: Parabéns... Será mãe em breve.

Mãe. Essa palavra ecoava no canal auditivo da Sara. Como ela poderia ser mãe? Nem conseguia imaginar o significado dessa palavra. Teve uma mãe por pouco tempo, e não se lembrava de um momento feliz ao lado da mesma. Só lembrava-se dela segurando a faca e seu pai caindo sangrando e morto no chão. Como poderia ser mãe, se não sabia o que era ser mãe.

SS: Mãe? Estou grávida?

DS: Está... Com aproximadamente 3 semanas...

SS: Mas como?

DS: Bem... Como se fica grávida?

SS: Eu sei como se fica... Mas, é que sempre fui tão cuidadosa...

DS: Vai ver a camisinha furou um dia, ou se esqueceram... É comum... Não é única que passou por essa situação e nem será a última...

SS: Mas, nem sei cuidar de mim... Como cuidarei de uma criança?

DS: Isso se aprende com a prática... E o pai dele ou dela lhe ajudará nessa tarefa... Não é fácil, mas a recompensa é gratificante...

Sara fica aterrorizada. Havia pensado nessa alternativa quando os sintomas começaram a aparecer, mas tinha esperanças que não seria uma gravidez. Nem notou quando a doutora se dirigiu pra sala dela. Foi despertada das duvidas pela jovem assistente. Vestiu-se e voltou à sala da médica.

DS: Terá que voltar daqui uns 15 dias para acompanhá-mos o desenvolvimento do feto... Terá que ter uma alimentação saudável...

SS: Sou vegetariana...

DS: O baby vai precisar de bastante proteína... Terá que substituir a carne então por uma variedade de vegetais e hortaliças...

A doutora entregar uns folhetos sobre alimentação na gravidez, sobre exercícios... Todos esses papeis estavam deixando-a mais e mais nervosa e confusa. Após todo o sermão. Despede-se da médica.

SS: Obrigada...

DS: Parabéns novamente...

Trocam um abraço. Antes de voltar para as amigas, retorna a recepção e deixa agendada a consulta daqui a 15 dias. Aproxima-se das amigas, as mesmas estavam conversando alegremente, levantam quando a ver pálida caminhando em direção a elas.

CW: Está bem?

SS: Só preciso de um pouco de ar...

As três caminham até um pequeno jardim que havia no consultório. Sara senta-se num banco de praça. Cath estava de pé na sua frente, e a Evie voltava rapidamente da lanchonete onde havia comprado uma garrafa de água mineral.

ES: Toma um gole...

Sara obedece.

CW: O que foi Sara?

SS: Não vão acreditar...

ES: Está grávida!

SS: Como você descobriu?

ES: Os sintomas... Desconfiei quando passou mal na boate...

CW: Grávida! Que felicidade Sara... Meus parabéns...

SS: Felicidade? Isso é um pesadelo...

ES: Pesadelo?

SS: Sim... Nem sei cuidar de mim... Como vou cuidar de uma criança? Nem sei como ser uma mãe... Nunca tive uma mãe... Além do mais, não tenho mais idade pra ser mãe...

CW: Que besteiras são essas? Ninguém nasce sabendo ser mãe... Acha que eu sabia quando tiver a Lindsay? Fiquei com medo também... Mas, tudo passa quando começa a senti seu filho mexendo no seu ventre... Ser mãe é uma dádiva Sara... E você não é velha... Nem o Griss... Do jeito que conheço aquele ali, vai ficar radiante com o fato de ser pai... Juntos vão aprender a cuidar e a amar essa criança...

ES: Concordo...

SS: Mas entendam... Estou com muito medo...

Evie e Cath sentam-se ao lado dela no banco de praça. Cath pega na mão da amiga.

CW: Sei que tem medo... É normal... Mas, estarei aqui pra o que precisar...

Evie põe sua mão também sobre a da amiga.

ES: Pode conta conosco...

Sara responde com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e apertando as mãos das amigas.

SS: Obrigada por serem minhas amigas... Fico feliz em saber que posso contar com vocês...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

As três amigas chegam ao laboratório. Antes de seguirem para a sala de convivência entram no toalete, onde a Sara lava bem o rosto.

CW: Então vai contar logo pra ele?

SS: Não sei...

ES: Acho melhor abrir logo o jogo...

SS: Melhor esperar chegamos em casa, aqui é local de trabalho... Não quero misturar as coisas...

CW: É tem razão...

ES: O Grissom me pediu pra contar a ele o que havia de errado com você, não sei se ele vai sossegar...

SS: Ele te pediu isso?

ES: Ele está preocupado contigo... 

CW: Ele te ama Sara... Era obvio que ia notar algo de errado...

SS: Se ele perguntar diga que é melhor deixar eu mesma falar...

ES: Certo amiga... Boa sorte... Agora trate de melhorar essa cara, está horrível...

CW: É mesmo...

Sara lava um pouco mais o rosto, passa uma maquiagem suave, e segue para a sala de convivência com as meninas. Ao chegarem lá, os garotos já estavam aguardando as ordens do Grissom. Instintivamente, Evie e Cath se aproximam dos seus namorados. 

Nick que pegava uma xícara de café abre um sorriso quando vê a amada se aproximar. 

NS: Hey... Como foi o almoço?

ES: Ótimo, e o seu dia?

NS: Seria melhor se minha namorada estive lá comigo...

ES: Que namorada malvada você tem!

NS: Ela é muito malvada...

ES: Depois vou ter uma conversa séria com ela...

NS: Opa... Seria mesmo bom...

ES: Hahaha...

NS: E a Sara como está?

ES: Ótima, conversamos mais sobre isso lá em casa...

NS: Você que manda...

Warrick lia o jornal do dia, quando Catherine senta ao seu lado no sofá.

WB: Hey... 

CW: Hey...

WB: Como foi o dia?

CW: Ótimo e o seu?

WB: Poderia ter sido melhor...

CW: Procurando alguma coisa nesse classificado?

WB: Um lugar pra morar...

CW: Hum...

A conversa deles é interrompida pela entrada do Grissom.

GG: Boa noite a todos... Temos dois casos...

Ao vê a amada sentada papeando com o Greg, abre um sorriso e continua.

GG: Evie, Catherine e Nick um arrombamento seguido de estupro e homicídio... O restante está comigo em outro caso, Homicídio em uma casa de tolerância...

CW: Arrombamento, estupro e homicídio... Não tinha nada pior pra começar a noite?

NS: Melhor irmos...

Os três seguem para o estacionamento. O restante segue como o Grissom. Grissom e Sara entram num carro, Greg e Warrick em outro. Catherine, Nick e Evie vão no mesmo carro.

Catherine vai no banco de trás deixando o casal na frente.

ES: Cath! Pode vim na frente...

CW: Não... Gosto de vim aqui... E... Deixo vocês dois juntinhos...

Os dois se olham, Nick ri em silêncio.

ES: Então ta...

Seguem para a cena do crime. Em outro carro, Grissom tenta puxar assunto com a Sara.

GG: Hey... Como foi lá meu amor?

SS: O almoço foi maravilhoso, assim como a consulta...

GG: O que você tem?

SS: Em casa a gente conversa...

GG: Por que não me diz agora?

SS: Estamos trabalhando, indo pra uma cena de um crime, em casa, conversamos sobre nossa vida... Tudo bem?

GG: Jura que está bem?

SS: Estou bem...

GG: Então conversamos em casa...

Voltam a se concentrar no trabalho. No outro carro, Cath brinca com os pombinhos.

CW: Nick... Quer dizer que a Evie aqui te lançou?

NS: É...

Evie fica vermelha com os comentários da amiga.

CW: Não precisa ficar assim menina... Estamos entre amigos... 

NS: Ela é tímida...

CW: Tímida! Nossa, imagine se não fosse...

NS: hahaha...

ES: Engraçadinha...

NS: Pelo visto vocês devem ter falado muito de mim nesse almoço...

CW: Não só de você... Mas, tenho certeza que você e o Warrick também papearam muito...

NS: Um pouco...

ES: Vamos parar de papo furado... Chegamos...

Nick e Catherine se olham. 

CW: É... Vamos fazer nosso trabalho...

Os três descem do carro. Brass já esperava do lado de fora da casa. Havia muitos carros de policia, e fitas da policia criminalística isolava o local. Mas, havia curiosos no local.

JB: Hey... Boa noite pra vocês...

CW: O que temos hoje?

JB: Garota 25 anos, encontrada no quarto com algumas esfoliações, sinais de violência sexual, causa da morte inconclusiva...

NS: Ela mora com alguém?

JB: Sozinha...

ES: Algum namorado?

JB: O vizinho informou que a viu na companhia de um jovem, mas não soube informa se era namorado...

CW: Fico com o andar debaixo, vocês dois com o quarto da vitima... 

ES: Certo...

JB: Vou conversa com os outros vizinhos...

Os csi's entram na casa.

No outro caso, os csi's finalmente chegam à casa de tolerância. Havia um enorme tumulto no local. Sophia vem ao encontro deles.

GG: O que temos?

SC: Uma das garotas encontrou a vitima... Foi esfaqueada até a morte...

SS: Algum suspeito?

SC: Só uns 30... A casa estava cheia na hora do crime...

WB: Muitos clientes ilustres... Já vi essa cena antes...

GG: Greg e Warrick... Vocês ficam com os suspeitos... Sara... Vamos analisar a cena do crime...

Catherine analisava cuidadosamente a sala de estar da vítima. A mesma era repleta de fotografias, logo notou que a vitima era uma fotografa, a casa era bastante aconchegante e a decoração feita na medida. No andar de cima, Evie esperava o David terminar de analisar o corpo.

ES: Essas duas marcas roxas no pescoço...

David: Morte por estrangulamento... Levando a Asfixia...

ES: Não permitindo o movimento da caixa toráxica...

David: Levando a uma parada respiratória...

ES: Há vestígios de estupro?

David: Há esfoliações na entrada vaginal... Só saberei mais no laboratório... 

ES: Certo... 

David embala o corpo e o encaminha pra o laboratório enquanto segue para a outra cena de crime. Nick vasculhava o banheiro da vitima.

NS: Hey... Veja o que achei!

ES: Creme de babear! 

NS: Isso nos dizer que um homem freqüentava a casa...

ES: O lençol diz a mesma coisa... Há vestígios de esperma e secreção vaginal...

NS: Esse povo não aprende a usar preservativo... Será que o esperma é do nosso estuprador ou do dono do creme de babear?

ES: Pode ser que os dois sejam a mesma pessoa...

NS: Se o cara já freqüenta a casa e transa com a garota... Pra quer estuprá-la?

ES: Vai ver o estupro foi só pra desviar a nossa atenção da verdadeira intenção... Mata-la...

Catherine que escutava a conversa da porta bate palmas.

CW: Vocês dois formam mesmo um ótimo casal...

NS: Encontrou algo lá embaixo?

CW: As evidencias apontam que a nossa vitima era solteira e vivia sozinha... Fotografia era sua vida... Devia se dedicar ao trabalho...

ES: Aqui, as evidencias apontam: Havia visita de um homem e ela tinha uma vida sexual ativa...

NS: Temos que encontra o doador desse esperma...

Os três encerram na casa e seguem para o laboratório pra coletar as evidências.

Na outra cena de crime. Grissom e Sara esperavam o David examinar a moça morta.

GG: Causa da morte?

David: Perda de sangue... Ela sangrou ate morrer...

SS: Só há esfoliações na parte superior porque há tanto sangue nas pernas dela?

David: Aborto... Ela estava grávida... Devia ter poucos meses... Saberemos mais depois da autopsia...

Ao ouvia a palavra aborto. Sara começa a senti-se mau. Mas, tenta manter se firme.

SS: Vou verificar o camarim...

GG: Certo... 

Após coletar algumas evidências os csi's também seguem para o laboratório.

Evie esperava o resultado do DNA no laboratório.

ES: E ai Wendy?

Wendy: Está pronto…

ES: Isso… Obrigada…

Volta correndo pra a sala onde a Cath e o Nick verificava as outras evidências...

ES: A secreção é dela mesmo... O esperma é de um único doador... 

CW: Sabe-se de quem é?

ES: Não tem no nosso banco de dados...

NS: Conseguir uma digital parcial do creme de babear... Volto já...

CW: Vou ver a autopsia... Vem comigo?

ES: Claro...

Nick segue para outro laboratório. As meninas para a sala de autopsia, onde o doutor Robbins terminava de abrir a vitima.

CW: Hey... Doctor... 

ES: Foi asfixia mesmo?

DR: Sim... Que levou a morte progressiva das células...

CW: E as esfoliações na vagina?

DR: Condiz com estupro... Coletei algumas secreções...

ES: Vou comparar com o esperma encontrado no quarto...

Evie sai rapidamente.

DR: A novata ta no ritmo...

CW: Ela é uma excelente perita... Obrigada doutor... Qualquer novidade me chama...

Catherine segue, e acaba se batendo com o Grissom e com a Sara.

CW: Hey...

GG: E o seu caso?

CW: Complicado... E o de vocês...

SS: Igualmente...

CW: Até mais...

GG: Até...

Grissom e Sara adentram na sala do doutor.

GG: Hey... Doctor...

DR: Bem na hora... 

SS: Causa da morte?

DR: Ela sangrou até morrer, não sou ela...

Doutor Robbins levanta o feto que acabou de retirar do útero da vitima. Sara começa a ver tudo que estava ao seu redor ficar escuro. Grissom e o Doutor notam a mudança na fisionomia da CSI.

GG: Está bem?

DR: Ela está pálida, é queda de pressão...

Quando terminam de dizer essas palavras. Sara cai desmaiada nos braços do Grissom.

GG: Sara!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Grissom carrega sua amada até a sala vizinha e a coloca deitada numa maca.

GG: Sara!

Tenta em vão acordá-la. Doutor Robbins entra na sala com um vidro de éter e passa próxima a narina da CSI. A mesma vai retomando a consciência aos poucos.

DR: Ela está acordando.

O Doutor pega o aparelho e começa a verificar a pressão sanguínea.

DR: 8 por 5... Por isso o desmaio.

Sara retoma a consciência.

SS: Hey... O que aconteceu?

GG: Desmaiou... Está bem honey?

SS: Estou...

Quando ela ia terminar de falar veio à ânsia de vomito... Por sorte o doutor previu isso e lhe entregou o vaso de lixo, onde ela pos tudo que havia no seu estômago pra fora.

GG: Temos que leva-la ao médico...

SS: Não precisa...

GG: Sara! Deixa de ser criança, não está bem... Precisa de um médico...

SS: Estou bem... Já vai passar... Sei o que tenho...

GG: O que é? Pelo amor de deus me diz!

SS: Não é nada grave, se bem que é algo muito serio e complicado...

GG: Que me matar? Fala logo!

SS: Formos descuidados em algum ponto da nossa vida íntima, e meu corpo está apenas refletindo os sintomas disso... 

GG: Não vai me dizer...

SS: Estou grávida...

O doutor Robbins que ainda estava na sala abre um sorriso e toca suavemente o ombro do amigo.

DR: Parabéns... Desconfiei que fosse isso... Vou deixá-los a sós... Descansa um pouco Sara logo os enjôos vão passar...

Ele sai da sala deixando os dois CSI a sós.

GG: Grávida... Vou ser pai?

SS: Sinto muito... Sei que não programamos nada, nem nunca conversamos sobre isso... Também estou com medo, andei pensando em me livrar dele, mas depois que vi aquele feto, não posso fazer isso...

GG: Hey... Ta doida? Jamais lhe pediria algo assim ou permitiria que fizesse isso... Tudo bem que nunca tocamos nesse assunto... Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser pai com essa idade, mas Sara, isso é fantástico...

SS: Fantástico?

GG: É... Nos dois vamos ser pais... Você espera no seu ventre...

Ele toca suavemente a região...

GG: O fruto do nosso amor... Isso é uma dádiva... Estou muito feliz meu amor...

Abraçam-se apaixonadamente. Griss beija delicadamente a testa dela.

SS: Tenho muito medo... Nunca tive uma mãe, não sei o que é ser mãe... Não sei se posso ser isso... Consegue entender?

GG: Ninguém nasce sabendo isso meu amor... Vai aprender aos poucos, e estou aqui pra te ajudar em todo o processo... Tudo vai dar certo...

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas.

SS: Griss... Amo-te... Obrigada por tudo... Principalmente por isso...

GG: Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer... Desde que entrou na minha vida que transformou meus dias honey... Sou feliz hoje como nunca fui... E agora mais ainda... Estamos construindo nossa vida juntos... Seremos em breve uma família...

Abraçam-se novamente.

GG: Acho melhor você ir pra casa descansar...

SS: Não... Estou melhor... Vou processar as evidencias... Ficarei bem...

GG: Vou confiar, mas se senti mais algum mal estar me avisa...

SS: Tudo bem...

Grissom ajuda Sara descer da maca, e juntos seguem para o laboratório onde Warrick e Greg processavam as evidências.

Evie olhava atentadamente para a tela do computador que nem notou quando o Nick adentrou na sala. Ele se aproxima lentamente e fala suavemente no seu ouvido.

NS: Hey...

Causando nela um enorme arrepio.

ES: Isso é covardia...

Ele ri.

ES: Encontrou o dono da digital parcial?

NS: Não foi fácil, mas conseguir... A nossa vitima tinha um mandato de restrição contra ele... Clive Spencer...

ES: Hum... CS!

NS: O que tem CS?

ES: Encontrei vários e-mails direcionados a nossa vitima na caixa postal dela, todos assinados pelas iniciais CS...

NS: Ótimo, vou avisa a Cath e pedi um mandato pra interrogamos esse CS...

ES: Vou pesquisa mais sobre nosso suspeito...

Ele se aproxima novamente e sussurra em seu ouvido...

NS: Certo... Minha orquídea...

Ela sentiu um enorme calor percorrer todo seu corpo. Dar um tapa de leve no braço dele, ele sai rindo da situação.

Sara e Grissom entram na sala. Greg e Warrick conversavam.

GG: O que temos?

WB: Por sorte a dona do local anota todos os clientes que as garotas atendem por dia... E tem um cara que nos últimos meses vinha visitando muito a nossa vítima...

SS: Temos alguma coisa desse cara?

GS: Dei uma pesquisa é um empresário do ramo de turismo aqui de Vegas... 

GG: Hum... Vocês dois vão fazer uma visita a esse empresário e leve um mandato pra coletar o DNA dele... Vamos verificar se ele é o pai da criança que ela esperava...

Os dois saem. 

SS: Vou dar mais uma olhada nas evidências vê se consigo encontrar alguma coisa que aponte pra nosso suspeito...

GG: Está bem? 

SS: Estou grávida honey, não doente... Relaxe!Estou muito bem...

GG: Estarei na minha sala se precisar...

SS: Certo... Pode ficar sossegado...

Ele olha apaixonadamente pra a amada. E sai.

Nick e Catherine conseguiram um mandato. E o suspeito já estava na delegacia sendo interrogado por eles.

JB: Clive Spencer... Qual sua ligação com a senhorita Mary Lange?

CS: A Mary era minha namorada...

CW: Ela tinha um mandato de restrição contra o senhor!

CS: É eu sei, mas havíamos feitos às pazes... Ela pediu isso quando brigamos pela última vez...

JB: Não brigaram ontem à noite? E você acabou violentando-a e matando-a?

CS: Eu amo a Mary, jamais a machucaria!

CW: Tem certeza disso? Vamos coletar seu DNA e provar que o esperma encontrado nela e na cama dela é seu...

CS: Fizemos sexo é obvio que há esperma meu na cama dela...

JB: Quando foi a última vez que fizeram sexo?

CS: Na última vez que a vi...

CW: Isso seria?

CS: Ontem de Ontem...

JB: No dia anterior á morte dela!

CS: Ela me ligou dizendo que queria conversa... Fui a casa dela... Fizemos as pazes... Se vocês me entendem...

CW: Onde estava na hora do crime? Ou seja, onde estava ontem por voltas das 21 a 22 horas?

CS: Com meu irmão caçula... Vendo o jogo pela televisão...

O detetive Brass e a Catherine se afastam do suspeito e conversam baixo de modo que ele não escutasse. 

JB: Ele tem resposta na ponta da língua pra tudo...

CW: Vou mandar a Evie comparar o DNA dele com o esperma encontrado...

JB: Vou chegar o álibi dele...

Brass manda um dos policias checar o álibi do suspeito e a Cath entrega a evidencia do DNA pra o Nick, o qual leva pra a Evie.

Evie com ajuda da Wendy compara as amostras. E retorna ate o Nick.

ES: Pimba!... Ele é o nosso doador...

NS: Ele confessou ter tido relações com a vitima no dia anterior ao crime...

ES: O espermatozóide permanece no corpo da mulher até 3 dias depois do ato sexual...

NS: Precisamos de mais evidência pra por esse cara atrás das grades...

ES: Vou leva o resultado pra a Cath...

NS: Vou retorna a cena vê se encontro algo que ilumine esse caso...

ES: Certo...

Evie entrega o laudo a Cath.

CW: Isso não o incrimina... Ele confessou ter transado com a vitima... E o irmão confirmou o álibi...

JB: O irmão ta mentindo sei disso... Os dois são sozinhos... Os pais morreram quando eles eram pequenos... O Clive cuida do irmão... Ele está encobrindo-o...

ES: O Nick foi vascular novamente a cena do crime, vê se deixamos escapar alguma coisa...

JB: Tomara que encontre algo... Só posso mantê-lo sobre custodia mais três horas, depois terei que libera-lo...

CW: Só um milagre agora...

Enquanto isso, Warrick e Greg conseguem um mandato e foram na casa do empresário. O mesmo recebeu-os muito bem. Estavam na biblioteca da mansão.

Empresário: A que devo a visita de vocês?

WB: O senhor conhece Lisa Tandy?

Empresário: Lisa... Claro... 

GS: É sua amante?

Empresário: Não amante... Temos um relacionamento... Amo a Lisa... E terminei meu casamento por causa dela... Mas, o que houve com a Lisa?

WB: Sinto muito senhor... Ela foi encontrada morta na casa onde trabalhava...

A face do empresário fica pálida... Ele senta-se... Algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer.

Empresário: A amo muito... Isso não pode ser verdade...

GS: Qual foi a última vez que a viu?

Empresário: Essa tarde... Ela me ligou dizendo que tinha uma novidade... Fui ao seu encontro... Contou-me que estava grávida... Um filho era tudo que sempre quis... Minha esposa nunca quis filhos... E agora perdi os dois... A Lisa e meu filho...

O empresário começa a chorar.

WB: Sabe de alguém que queria mal a ela?

Empresário: A única pessoa que jurou morte a ela foi minha ex esposa... Ela não aceitou de bom agrado a nossa separação...

GS: Onde podemos encontra sua ex esposa?

Empresário: Aqui... Ela ainda me atormenta... Enquanto não sai a separação ela não sai dessa casa...

WB: Precisamos falar com ela...

O empresário chama um dos empregados e o manda comunicar à esposa que a policia criminalística está a sua espera.

Evie retomava a sala de evidência quando esbarra no Grissom.

ES: Hey...

GG: E o caso?

ES: Ainda em andamento... E a Sara?

GG: Ela passou mal a pouco, mas agora está melhor...

ES: Passou mal?

GG: Os próximos meses ela terá que agüentar os enjôos...

ES: Então já sabe...

GG: Ela me contou...

ES: Parabéns... 

GG: Obrigado... Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo...

Grissom sorri e sai radiante. Evie avista a Sara em uma sala e entra.

ES: Hey... Soube que passou mal...

SS: Já estou melhor...

ES: O Grissom está radiante...

SS: Ele aceitou numa boa...

ES: Não seria diferente... Ele te ama...

SS: É... Também o amo muito...

ES: E o caso?

SS: Estou aqui analisando... Tentando encontrar alguma evidencia que nos aponte um caminho certo...

Evie passa o olho pelas coisas espalhadas na mesa e avista algo.

ES: Kama Sutra!

Ela pega o livro.

SS: Nossa vitima era uma prostituta...

ES: Esse devia ser o livro de cabeceira dela...

Sara ri da piada... Evie abre rapidamente o livro quando de repente cai um papel de dentro.

SS: O que é isso?

Sara pega o bilhete e ler.

SS: "Fique longe do meu marido sua piranha ou vai receber uma lição mortal"

ES: Pelo visto sua vitima estava dando em cima de homem casado...

SS: Obrigada pela ajuda... Acho que esse bilhete foi escrito pela nossa assassina, preciso mostrar isso ao Grissom...

Sara sai rapidamente.

ES: De nada...

Evie olha de novo pra capa do livro, dar uma risada e o coloca sobre a mesa, e retorna pra suas evidências.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 13**

Nick chega à casa da vítima juntamente com um policial. O mesmo vasculha a casa inteira novamente, mas não encontra nada de concreto. Já havia desistido, quando para na porta da frente da casa para admirar o sol. O sol iluminava a cidade de Vegas. Respira profundamente, estava radiante desde que havia conhecido a Evie. Ela havia conseguido em pouco tempo conquista-lo de uma maneira incrível. Abre um sorriso e o mesmo aumenta quando avista algo que pode mudar o rumo da investigação, pega o celular do bolso e disca um número.

Evie e Cath estavam detrás do vidro na delegacia observando o Clive Spencer. Brass estava liberando o suspeito, não havia nada de concreto que o ligasse ao crime.

CW: Droga! Foi ele... Sei disso...

ES: Mas, sem provas não podemos mantê-lo aqui...

CW: Espero que o Nick encontre algo...

Nesse exato momento o celular da Evie toca, ela olha no visor e reconhece o número...

ES: É ele...

_ES: Hey... Nick..._

_NS: Hey Honey... __Acho que encontrei algo… Preciso que solicite ao departamento de trânsito as fitas de segurança da rua onde a vítima morava... Há uma câmera no poste em frente a casa dela.. Podemos verificar quem foi a última pessoa a sair da casa na noite do crime..._

_ES: Parabéns... Vou solicitar isso agora, mas infelizmente o suspeito foi liberado..._

_NS: Estou indo pra ir... Vamos encontrar algo pra mantê-lo preso por um longo tempo..._

Desligam o celular. Nick entra no carro e segue para o laboratório.

CW: E ai?

ES: Há uma câmera de transito em frente a casa...

CW: Ótimo...

ES: Estou indo solicitar as fitas...

CW: Quando obtê-las me avisa...

ES: Pode deixar...

Evie sai apressadamente. Em outro canto da cidade, Warrick e Greg aguardavam a senhora Owen. A mesma desce trajando um vestido florido.

WB: Samanta Owen?

SO: Espero que seja algo realmente importante para me tirar da cama essa hora...

GS: A senhora conhece a Lisa Tandy?

SO: Lisa Tandy?Não...

WB: Ela era amante do seu ex marido...

SO: A vagabunda!... E não é ex é marido... Nosso divorcio não saiu ainda...

GS: O senhor Owen nos informou que a senhora ameaçava-a de morte...

SO: Apenas ameaças... Não sujaria minhas mãos com uma desqualificada daquela...

WB: A senhora Tandy estava grávida do seu marido...

SO: É mesmo? Essa não sabia...

A cara da Samanta era puro cinismo... Os csis sabiam que ela mentia... Sabia mais do que dizia... O celular o Greg toca, ele se afasta para atender...

_GS: Sanders!_

_SS: Greg é a Sara... Estou encaminhado por um policial um mandato para a senhora Owen comparece para interrogatório aqui... Encontramos uma carta ameaçadora que acredito ter sido escrita por ela..._

_GS: Ótimo... Já havíamos começado um pequeno interrogatório e essa mulher sabe mais do que está informando..._

_SS: Aguardo vocês aqui..._

Ambos desligam o celular. Greg retorna ao local.

GS: Senhora Owen está chegando um mandato... Encontramos provas que te liga ao assassinato... Terá que vim conosco para a delegacia...

SO: Ótimo... Era só o que faltava... Vou processar vocês podem ter certeza disso...

A senhora Owen sobe pra vesti algo mais apropriado para momento e depois segue com os csis para a delegacia.

No laboratório, Nick, Evie e Cath juntamente com o Archie analisavam as fitas de segurança.

NS: Ele ia constantemente a casa dela nas últimas semanas...

CW: Por isso o mandato de segurança...

Evie vê algo suspeito na fita no dia do crime.

ES: Aproxima mais a imagem Archie...

Archie abre um sorriso pra ela, que incomoda o Nick.

Archie: É pra já...

ES: Vejam... Um homem usando um capote com as inicias do time de basquete de Louisville...

CW: Ele tira o goro quando ela abre a porta... Demora um tempo, e ela permite que ele entre...

NS: Aproxima a imagem no pescoço...

ES: É uma tatuagem?

Archie: É... Um cavalo alado...

CW: O Clive tem tatuagem?

NS: Lembro de ter notado algo no pescoço mais não vi se era uma tatuagem...

ES: Vou pesquisar se ele tem alguma ligação com o time de basquete de Louisville...

Evie sai rapidamente, enquanto Nick e Cath continuam analisando a fita...

Warrick e Greg chegam à delegacia acompanhados da senhora Owen, e começam a interrogá-la com auxilio da Sophia, mas ela era bastante esperta e estava conseguindo se sair com facilidade das perguntas.

Evie entra correndo na sala de vídeo.

ES: Achei...

NS: O que?

ES: O pai do Clive estudou na Universidade de Louisville... E adivinhem qual esporte ele fazia...

CW: Basquete!

NS: Temos agora evidências para um outro interrogatório e tenho certeza que dessa vez ele irá meter os pés pelas mãos...

Catherine solicita um mandato e juntamente com o Brass, Evie, Nick e uns policiais seguem para a casa do suspeito.

Sophia interrogava a suspeita quando um policial a chama, ela sai e após a noticia se aproxima da Sara que assistia o interrogatório pelo vidro.

SC: Tenho uma ótima noticia... Acho que achamos o assassino...

SS: Como assim?

SC: Uma das garotas que trabalhava na mesma casa que nossa vítima foi presa do aeroporto tentava sair do país levando uma quantia razoável na mala de mão... Ela não soube explicar a origem do dinheiro e a policia a deteve no aeroporto... Está vindo pra cá...

SS: Acho que essa garota recebeu uma boa quantia de alguém para matar nossa vítima...

SC: Aposto meu emprego que foi da senhora Owen...

SS: Também tenho certeza disso...

Catherine, Nick, Evie e Brass chegam à residência do Clive Spencer. Ele é o irmão arrumava o carro, havia algumas malas, o que indicava que estavam saindo da cidade...

JB: Está de saída?

CS: Estamos indo caçar...

CW: Estavam... Temos um mandato pra vasculhar sua casa e pra lhe levar detido...

Evie encontra o casaco escondido no porão... E depois seguem para a delegacia... Após algum tempo sendo pressionado, Clive confessou o assassinato.

CS: Não queria matá-la foi um acidente... Ela tinha concordado em voltamos... Começamos a namorar, mas quando ela viu que íamos terminar na cama, resolveu parar... Disse que não estava pronta pra voltamos, por que era muito grudento e manipulador... Aquilo me subiu a cabeça e acabei forçado-a a transar, mais ela começou a gritar, então segurei no pescoço...

CW: Quando uma mulher diz não é não... Tentou forçar-la e não mediu suas forças... Está preso por estupro seguido de homicídio... Vai passar os próximos 25 anos pensando no que fez...

CS: Mas é meu irmão? Ele só tem a mim...

JB: Tivesse pensado nisso antes... Será encaminhado para um lar de jovens até completar os 18 anos...

Até que fim tinham resolvido o caso. Evie cansada segue para sua casa, mas combina com o Nick dele passar antes de ir pra o laboratório na casa dela, Catherine segue para sua casa.

No outro caso, Sara e Sophia interroga a garota que aponta a esposa como a mandante do crime... Ela é presa juntamente com a esposa. Greg e Warrick seguem para casa, enquanto Sara vai pra sala do Grissom.

SS: Hey...

GG: Parabéns... Resolveram o caso... Nem pude ajudar, tinha que terminar esses relatórios...

SS: Já terminou?

GG: Já... Podemos ir pra casa...

Os dois juntos seguem para o estacionamento. E depois para a casa deles.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 14**

Os dias passaram rapidamente em Vegas. No laboratório criminalista os csi's tinham muito trabalho pra resolver os inúmeros casos que aconteciam pela cidade. Assaltos e homicídios aconteciam quase que diariamente na cidade que não dormia. Por outro lado, a vida pessoal da equipe ia muito bem.

Sara e Grissom estavam curtindo cada momento da gravidez, ainda não sabiam o sexo da criança mais já faziam planos bem como escolhiam nomes. Griss já estava com idéias de reformas na casa pra que seu filho ou filha tivesse mais conforto e espaço pra brincar e bagunçar.

Catherine e Warrick se curtiam intensamente a cada dia. O namoro era quente e excitante para os dois. Estavam sempre se pegando pelos cantos, até mesmo no laboratório, as escondidas é claro. Lindsay estava contente pela felicidade da mãe e aproveitava a ocasião pra ir ganhando mais terreno em casa. Sua mãe já aceitava melhor seu namoro com o Jason o que deixava a garota radiante. A relação mãe e filha se intensificava cada dia mais.

Greg continuava saindo com a Alicie. Não haviam parado para estipular qual era o tipo de relação que tinham. Se eram namorados, amigos coloridos ou apenas ficantes. Ela assim como o jovem csi era muito ocupada, mas sempre davam um jeitinho de pegar um cinema, um teatro, um almoço, um jantar ou simplesmente passear de mãos dadas por um parque enquanto trocavam deliciosos beijos. A cada instante o jovem se apaixonava mais pela brilhante médica.

Nick e Evie curtiam-se também intensamente. A cada dia a paixão que sentiam se intensificava. Amavam-se constantemente. Seus corpos não conseguiam mais viver longe do outro. Contudo, a jovem ainda escondia dele sua origem nobre. Sempre que o mesmo lhe perguntava sobre sua família disfarçava e acabava mudando de assunto. Como estava muito apaixonado, o csi não percebia. E a vida foi seguindo.

Noite de sexta feira em Vegas. A equipe estava a dois dias analisando um caso. Uma matança numa festa adolescente. 4 garotas foram brutalmente violentadas e mortas. E o crime fora filmado pelos assassinos e colocado na internet. Os csi's já haviam analisando a cena do crime várias vezes. Havia muitos suspeitos já que a festa estava lotada. Catherine por ter uma filha adolescente era a mais abalada pelo caso. O mesmo repercutia pelos meios de comunicação e o escritório do xerife estava pressionando o laboratório.

Os csi's estavam cansados mais trabalhavam intensamente. E o cerco em torno dos assassinos estava se fechando.

GS: Pessoal... Sabe aquela impressão parcial que encontramos na ponta da cama onde uma das jovens estava?

GG: Diz-me que achou um dono pra ela?

GS: A Wendy vasculhou vários bancos de dados... E achamos no banco de dados do exercito o dono da impressão... Charles Miller... 19 anos... Serviu por um ano... Até que foi dispensado...

SS: Dispensado? Por quê?

GS: Aqui diz que foi por causa de problemas psicológicos...

CW: Vou pedir um mandato pra casa dele...

Catherine sai em disparada. Mais tarde, ela, Nick e Evie vasculhavam a casa do suspeito e encontraram a fita de nylon e a câmera usada no crime... Depois de ter sido interrogado por Brass, o Charles confessou. Ele e 5 amigos que eram rejeitados no colégio armaram o crime pra se vingar das garotas, as mesmas zombavam deles.

Brass manda prender os outros rapazes, e os csi's ainda teriam que assistir ao interrogatório deles para poder fechar o quebra cabeça e dar o caso por encerrado.

Catherine segurava uma enorme xícara de café assistia ao interrogatório pelo vidro. Na sala Warrick, Sophia e Sara encurralavam um dos suspeitos que negava a participação no crime. De repente seu celular toca.

_CW: Willows..._

_LW: Mãe..._

_CW: Hey Honey... __Algum problema?_

_LW: A vovó está aqui dizendo que a senhora me proibiu de ir pra festa na casa da Mary hoje... Diz pra ela que a senhora deixou..._

_CW: Honey... Isso foi antes do caso das jovens... Viu no jornal o que aconteceu com elas?_

_LW: Vi... Mas, isso não quer dizer que na casa da Mary vai acontecer... Só tem o povo do colégio..._

_CW: Quem disse que eles são confiáveis... Aquelas jovens foram mortas pelos próprios colegas..._

_LW: Deixa de paranóia mãe... O Jason já deve está vindo me buscar..._

_CW: Nada de festa mocinha... As festas na casa dessa Mary... Vai muita gente... Os pais delas nem estão no país que sei... _

_LW: Não acredito nisso..._

_CW: Pode acreditar... Ainda não é maior de idade... Ainda mando em você... Nada de festa..._

_LW: Odeio-te..._

_CW: Diz isso desde que tinha 3 anos... Na hora da raiva... Passa o telefone pra sua avó..._

Lindsay irritada passa o telefone pra avó e senta-se no sofá.

_Lílian: Honey..._

_CW: Mãe... Fica de olho nela... Nada de festa da Mary..._

_Lílian: Pode deixar... Jaja a raiva passar..._

_CW: Qualquer coisa me liga..._

Catherine desliga o celular. E volta a se concentrar no caso. Na casa da sua mãe, uma Lindsay irritada liga para o Jason dizendo que não poderia ir... O mesmo informa que irá dar uma passada só pra levar as bebidas que prometeu a galera, ficaria um pouco e voltaria pra casa, afinal sem ela a festa não tinha graça. A jovem sobe pra o quarto que tinha na casa da avó e se tranca lá. Passa o resto da noite

a pensar na festa e toma uma decisão.

Sua avó dormia tranquilamente no sofá então nem notou que a neta saiu de fininho, trajando um belíssimo vestido. A casa da Mary ficava um pouco distante então pega um táxi e em pouco tempo chega ao lugar da festa. O mesmo estava lotado, o som era alto e inúmeros jovens bebiam alegremente, enquanto que outros se agarravam pelos cantos. Enquanto que Lindsay o procurava pela parte da piscina onde seus amigos estavam, Jason havia ido esvaziar a bexiga no banheiro do 1 andar, já que o de baixo estava ocupado.

O jovem lava as mãos na pia e enxuga numa toalha que estava estendida no box do chuveiro. Escuta um barulho dentro do box e o abre. Havia uma menina ali caída.

A menina em questão era sua antiga namorada. Anne Stones, a garota mais popular do colégio. Era uma morena, alta, olhos verdes e fazia parte da equipe de lideres de torcida do colégio. O jovem se aproxima.

Jason: Anne... Está bem?

A jovem levanta a cabeça, ainda estava alcoolizada.

Anne: Jay é você?

Jason: Sim... Algum problema contigo?

Ela levanta com dificuldade e ia caindo quando o Jason a segura.

Anne: Sabia que ia voltar pra mim...

Jason: Hey... Está bêbeda...

Anne: Sabe que te amo... Que juntos formamos um lindo casal...

Jason: Anne... Já conversamos sobre isso... Não há mais nada... Sabe que namoro outra...

Anne: Aquela piralha metida à jornalista... Sabe que comigo tem o que ela não te deu ainda...

Jason: O que está insinuando?

Anne: Sexo... Aquela piralha é virgem... Você merece uma mulher... Não uma garotinha mimada pela mãe...

Jason: Não fale assim dela... E nosso namoro não lhe diz respeito...

Anne: Falo do jeito que quiser...

Ele ia largando-a quando notou que a mesma estava muito mal... Conhecia a Anne desde criança mesmo não gostando mais dela como mulher nutria um carinho de amigo... Sentiu-se na obrigação de levá-la pra casa...

Jason: Vamos... Vou lhe deixar em casa...

A Anne trajava uma mini saia e uma blusa que não conseguia esconder seus seios... Jason a segurava, estavam meio abraçados. Abre cuidadosamente a porta do banheiro, Anne aproveita o desleixo do jovem e o beija. Nesse momento, Lindsay que subia as escadas flagra toda a cena, a saída do banheiro e o beijo... Jason se afasta do beijo, ia falar algo quando viu sua namorada parada estática olhando-o...

Jason: Linds... Não é nada disso que está pensando...

Os olhos da jovem se enchem de lágrimas...

Anne aproveita a chance pra melar de vez o romance dos dois...

Anne: Achou que ele ia mesmo ser fiel a você queridinha? Comigo ele tem tudo...

Jason: Cala a boca Anne...

Lindsay nada fala desce correndo as escadas...

Jason: Linds...

Jason larga a Anne, a qual cai de cara no chão, e sai correndo atrás da namorada... Anne fica rindo caída no chão... Lindsay corria rapidamente, Jason consegue segurar o braço dela antes que a mesma saísse da casa...

Jason: Espera...

LW: Vai ficar com sua nova namorada... Esquece-me...

Jason: Só estava ajudando-a, não tenho nada com ela...

LW: Não quero saber de nada... Largar-me... Ou vou gritar...

Jason: Amo-te princesa, jamais faria algo pra lhe magoar...

LW: Já fez... Adeus...

Lindsay puxa o braço e sai correndo... Jason tenta ir atrás mais uns amigos alcoolizados o puxa na brincadeira sem saber do acontecido, quando o mesmo consegue se livrar, não avistava mais a namorada...

Jason: Droga... Ela deve ter ido pra casa... Vou atrás...

Ele entra no seu carro e segue para a casa das Willows, mas a Lindsay não havia ido pra lar... Chorando horrores, pois vivenciava sua primeira desilusão amorosa, a jovem andava pela rua, alguns carros buzinam, pois estava quase na pista, porém, não conseguia ouvir, em sua mente a cena do Jason saindo do banheiro abraçado com a Anne e o beijo não parava de passar e repassar... As lagrimas caiam constantemente, soluçava e continuava a caminhar, já estava tarde, mais ainda havia muitas pessoas na rua... Sem muito pensar acabar indo em direção ao laboratório criminalista, se havia uma pessoa no mundo que podia fazer a dor que dilacerava seu coração amenizar era sua mãe...

Evie e Nick estavam saindo do laboratório. Um dos acusados do brutal crime tentou fugir, e foi pego na saída do estado, os policiais haviam encaminhado-o para a delegacia e os csi's estavam indo participar do interrogatório.

Conversavam sobre coisas banais quando a Evie avista a Lindsay sentada no meio-fio. A jovem resolvera esperar a mãe ali.

ES: Honey... Aquela ali não é a filha da Cath?

NS: É a Lindsay... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

ES: Vamos lá averiguar...

Os dois csi's se aproximam da jovem. A mesma estava soluçando e lágrimas escorriam intensamente em sua face. Evie abaixa um pouco ficando cara a cara com a Lindsay...

ES: Lindsay... Lembra de mim?

Lindsay meio soluçando responde.

LW: Sim...

ES: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém lhe fez alguma coisa?

A única coisa que ela conseguiu responder foi...

LW: Quero minha mãe...

Evie olha pra o Nick o qual observava tudo...

ES: Vamos entrar... O Nick vai atrás da sua mãe...

Evie levanta primeiro e fala no ouvido do Nick...

ES: Vou ficar aqui com ela... Quando chegar à delegacia avisa a Cath o que está acontecendo, por telefone é ruim...

NS: Claro...

Evie abraça a Lindsay e as duas entram discretamente no laboratório e seguem para a sala de convivência, Nick entra no carro e segue para a delegacia.

Na delegacia Nick entra e segue para a sala onde a Cath observa através do vidro os depoimentos...

CW: Hey... Cadê a Evie?

NS: Aconteceu um imprevisto…

Nick tenta explicar a Cath sobre sua filha… Ao ouvir o nome da Linds, Cath fica desesperada... Warrick que acabara de interrogar um dos culpados, entra na sala...

CW: O que ela está fazendo lá?

WB: Hey... Ela quem?

CW: O Nick acabou de me informar que a Linds está lá no laboratório, que chegou aos prantos...

Catherine tremia...

WB: Calma, Honey... Vamos ao laboratório saber o que houve…

Warrick e Cath entram no carro e segue para o laboratório... No laboratório, Evie entrega a Lindsay um copo de água com açúcar...

ES: Isso vai ajudá-la a se acalmar...

LW: Obrigada...

Lindsay bebe todo o conteúdo...

ES: Sei que não me conhece muito bem, mas não quer se abri um pouco? Isso ajuda às vezes...

Lindsay fica um tempo olhando intensamente pra csi e resolve se abrir... Conta tudo que aconteceu e depois desaba a chorar no colo da Evie...

ES: Vai passar...

Evie alisava carinhosamente os longos fios loiros da garota... Nesse instante Cath chega à porta da sala e observa, Evie olha pra ela, e faz sinal pra entrar...

CW: Meu amor, o que foi?

Lindsay nada diz e abraça a mãe fortemente e continua a chorar forte...

CW: Evie... O que ela tem?

Evie olha pra a Lindsay... E conta o que ela havia lhe dito sobre o ocorrido...

CW: Meu anjo sinto muito...

Cath abraça a filha fortemente...

ES: Vai pra casa com ela... Cuido das coisas aqui...

CW: Obrigada...

Cath ajuda a filha a levanta e as duas segue com o Warrick pra casa das Willows...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 15**

Evie aguardava os csi's retornarem da delegacia. Após os mesmos chegarem ao laboratório foi participar da reunião para esclarecer o caso e encaminha-lo para promotoria. Quando entra na sala todos já estavam...

ES: Desculpem a demora...

GG: Evie... Sabe onde a Cath está?

ES: Ela e o Warrick tiveram que levar a Lindsay pra casa...

SS: Lindsay? Aconteceu algo?

Todos olham preocupados para a csi.

ES: Quando estava indo a delegacia com o Nick a encontramos sentada na calçada chorando horrores... A trouxe pra cá, e conversamos... Nick avisou a Cath... E ela e o Warrick a levaram para casa... Quero aproveitar e me desculpar por não ter ido à delegacia, quando liguei os interrogatórios já tinham terminado...

GG: Tudo bem... Mas, ela está bem? Aconteceu algo com ela?

ES: Decepção amorosa... Flagrou o namorado beijando outra...

SS: Coitada...

GS: Nossa... Isso é um saco, ainda mais quando se é jovem...

NS: Levou muitos na vida... Né Greg?

Todos riem...

GG: Mas, vamos voltar ao caso... O que temos?

SS: A arma do crime e as evidências apontam para os acusados, os 5 garotos...

NS: Crime foi premeditado... Achamos o plano todo esquematizado em um caderno...

GS: 3 deles admitiram a culpa, apenas 2 negam a participação...

ES: Conferimos as digitais e todas apontam para os 5...

GG: Então caso mais do que resolvido... No mínimo cada um pega 30 anos... Bom trabalho pessoal...

Todos sorrirem...

GS: Fim de semana... Ufa...

SS: Nem me diga... A gravidez está me deixando mais cansada que o normal...

ES: Mas, tivemos uma semana cheia... Na verdade esse último mês foi muito puxado...

NS: Reclamando do trabalho?

ES: Sabe que não...

Ela bate no ombro dele...

GS: Nossa... Já está quase amanhecendo tenho que ir tomar um banho pra pegar minha gata no aeroporto...

NS: Sua gata está fugindo de você?

GS: Engraçadinho... Ela estava num congresso em Londres... Chega hoje... Estou morrendo de saudades...

SS: Quem te viu... Quem te vê... Greg Sandres apaixonado...

GS: Até parece... Essa sala está transbordando de amor...

Os casais se olham... E caem na gargalhada... Greg sai deixando-os...

SS: Evie... Honey... Finalmente vou começar o enxoval do baby... Esse fim de semana vou sair pra comprar umas coisas...

ES: Que fofo!! Posso ir?

SS: Claro...

NS: Epa... A senhorita não pode...

SS: Não pode?

ES: Não posso? Por que?

NS: Seu namorado programou uma viagem de fim de semana pra comemorar o 1˚ mês de namoro...

ES: Sério?

Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente...

ES: Meu namorado é mesmo um fofo...

Ela pisca o olho pra ele...

SS: 1 mês? Só? Parece que estão juntos há uma eternidade...

NS: Também achamos isso...

ES: Sara... Amiga... Deixa pra próxima...

SS: Não vai faltar oportunidade...

NS: Vamos? Ainda temos que passar em casa para pegamos as coisas pra seguir viagem...

ES: Viagem... Oba...

Os dois saem pulando feito crianças pequenas... Sara ri pra si... Grissom estava concentrado lendo o relatório do caso... Sara aperta sua mão fortemente... Ele levanta a cabeça e encara os olhos apaixonados da amada...

GG: Hey... Cadê todo mundo?

SS: Foram curtir seus amores...

GG: Hum... Acho que está na hora de levar minha mulher e meu baby pra casa...

SS: Ótima idéia...

Grissom fecha a pasta e os dois seguem para a sala dele... Onde guardam a pasta, pegam as coisas pessoais e partem para casa...

Enquanto isso, a caminho de casa. Warrick observava pelo retrovisor a amada no banco de trás com a filha no colo. Lindsay chorara horrores, e a fisionomia da Catherine era de desespero e dor. Doía ver as duas sofrendo... Já amava a Linds como uma filha e era triste vê-la naquele estado.

Seus olhos verdes se encontram com os azuis dela. Ela o encara e pode sentir a dor da amada... A coisa que mais odiava no mundo era vê-la sofrer... Tenta dirigir o mais rápido que podia sem ultrapassar o limite permitido naquela avenida, e quando avistou a casa dela pode finalmente, suspira aliviado... Estaciona o automóvel em frente e desce para ajudá-las a sair...

Tudo transcorria bem até escutarem uma voz conhecida...

Jason: Linds!!

A lagrima começa a cair com mais rapidez na face da jovem e a mesma começa a gritar...

LW: Deixa-me em paz... Some da minha vida!! Eu te odeio...

Jason: Princesa... Precisa me escutar!!

O ódio de Catherine pelo jovem começa a crescer... Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer seu baby sofrer? Ia proteger sua cria com unhas e dentes...

CW: Não ouviu o que ela disse? Sai da frente da minha casa... Esquece minha filha... Desaparece!!

Jason: Senhora Willows... Entendo seu lado, mas a Linds precisa me escutar... Eu a amo!!

LW: E eu te odeiooooo!!

Jason tenta toca na amada... Não desistiria facilmente dela...

Jason: Princesa!!

Warrick tinha que fazer algo para ajudar... Então sem muito pensar puxa o garoto... Deixando o caminho livre para as duas que seguem rapidamente para o interior da casa...

Jason: Me solta!!...

WB: Vão indo... Vou ter uma conversa com o Jason...

Jason: Desculpe-me senhor Brown... Mas, é com a Lindsay que quero falar...

WB: Acabou de destruir o coração dela... Isso não foi o suficiente?

Jason: Ela entendeu tudo errado...

WB: Some daqui rapaz... Aquela garota é como se fosse minha filha... Se você ousar chegar perto dela... Vai se ver comigo...

Warrick encosta o jovem contra o carro...

WB: Estamos entendidos?

Jason: Pode me bater, me prender... Não vou desistir dela facilmente... A amo, e não fiz nada de errado... Vou provar minha inocência e o quanto a amo...

Jason tira as mãos do Warrick da sua jaqueta...

Jason: Entendo seu lado, mas entenda o meu... Vai dizer que nunca fez uma besteira... Meu erro foi tentar ajudar uma antiga amiga, jamais trairia a Lindsay... Por que jamais faria algo que a machucasse, por que vê-la sofrendo me faz sofrer...

Warrick encara os olhos do jovem... Podia ver umas gotículas de lagrimas querendo cair...

Jason: Boa noite senhor Brown...

Jason ajeita a roupa e caminha ate seu carro, o qual estava mais na frente... Entra no mesmo e sai rapidamente do local... Warrick ainda fica um tempo tentando digerir as palavras do jovem e depois entra na casa...

O andar de baixo estava vazio, então sobe e pode escutar mãe e filha conversando no quarto... Resolve desce e esperar a Cath na sala vendo televisão...

No quarto da Lindsay...

LW: Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente!!

CW: Entendo filha, mas isso vai ser impossível... Estudam na mesma escola...

LW: Vou mudar de escola...

CW: No meio do ano? É impossível... Ano que vem pensamos nisso...

LW: Não mãe!!... Não vou agüentar vê-lo ao lado de outra... Já sei, vou largar a escola...

CW: Enlouqueceu? Sei que estava gostando do garoto, mas não vou deixá-la arruinar sua vida por que teve sua primeira decepção amorosa... A vida é assim Honey, infelizmente...

LW: Não consegue me entender!!

CW: Já levei muitos tocos da vida... Então mocinha não me diga que não entendo o que está sentindo, por que entendo muito bem, e faria qualquer coisa se pudesse lhe poupar desse sofrimento!!

LW: A culpa é minha... Devia ter transado logo com ele, assim não me trocaria por aquela vadia!!

CW: Epa!! Jamais diga uma coisa dessas!! Fez o que achou correto... Sexo é uma coisa séria, é preciso ter responsabilidade... E quero que sua primeira vez ocorra quando sentisse preparada, não para agradar um cara qualquer... Por que isso, honey, vai te acompanhar pra o resto da sua vida... Quero que lembre desse dia como algo especial e magnífico... Então não se culpe por nada...

Lindsay com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... Deita no colo da mãe... E continua a chorar...

CW: Chora meu anjo... Faz bem... Logo a dor passa... Vou ficar aqui ate você cair no sono...

Catherine começa a alisar os longos fios loiros da filha... E fica no quarto até ela cair em um sono profundo... A deixa confortável na cama e desce para a sala...

Warrick estava descalços havia tirando o sapato, e os pés estavam na mesa de centro, estava encostado no sofá e assistia a reprise de um jogo da NBA... Quando escuta a amada descendo as escadas, diminui o volume da televisão...

WB: Hey... Ela está bem?

CW: Não... Caiu no sono de tanto chorar... Está arrasada...

WB: E você?

CW: Sentindo-me a pior mãe do mundo...

WB: Hey!! Senta aqui!!

Warrick aponta para sofá... Ela senta-se ao lado dele... Ele vira-se ficando de frente para ela...

WB: Jamais repita isso... Não tem culpa... A vida é assim... Não pode protegê-la dos maus do mundo... Infelizmente...

CW: Dói vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito...

WB: Dói em mim também...

Warrick abraça-a e a mesma encosta a cabeça no peito dele...

CW: Conseguiu livrasse do cretino?

WB: Honey... Conversei com o garoto... E acho que esta dizendo a verdade... A Lindsay deve ter confundido as coisas...

Cath se afasta dele...

CW: Como? Está dizendo que a culpa é dela?

WB: Não... Não é isso... Estou dizendo que o rapaz pareceu está dizendo a verdade...

CW: Como assim?

WB: Olho nos olhos de bandidos quase todos os dias, sei reconhecer quando alguém está mentindo... Havia sofrimento nos olhos daquele rapaz e sinceridade no seu tom de voz... Ou ele sabe fingir muito bem ou realmente houve um mal entendido...

CW: Será?

WB: O tempo dirá... Amanhã é um novo dia... Melhor descansamos... O dia de hoje foi puxado... Melhor ir indo pra deixá-la mais a vontade...

CW: Não!! Preciso de você... Ao seu lado sinto-me segura... E hoje estou realmente precisando disso...

Warrick olha no fundo dos olhos azuis dela, e beija delicadamente seus lábios...

WB: Claro... Vamos... Vou preparar um banho refrescante de banheira para você relaxar e depois faço uma massagem e logo estará dormindo tranqüila...

CW: Viu? É disso que estou precisando...

Ele sorri pra ela, e juntos sobem para o quarto...

O dia amanhecer em Vegas... Manhã de sábado ensolarado... Os primeiros raios solares iluminavam a cidade... E já havia pessoas andando nas avenidas... A cidade literalmente não parava...

Evie arrumava uma pequena bagagem... Nick encontrava-se deitado na cama, vendo-a indecisa, curiosa e rindo muito da situação...

ES: Oh Honey!! Me dar uma pista pelo menos... Please!!

NS: Supresa é supresa...

ES: Como vou saber o que levar, senão sei pra onde estou indo?

NS: Já disse que é um lugar que durante o dia faz calor e a noite frio... Vamos ficar até segunda de manhã, então precisa apenas de roupa pra hoje e amanhã... Leva algo confortável para o dia e quente para a noite, se bem que vai passar boa parte sem precisa de peça de roupa... hahahaha...

ES: Ajudou muito... Aff... Odeio supresas...

NS: Poxa... Estou querendo fazer algo legal para comemorar o tempo que estamos juntos... Mas, se não quer tudo bem...

Nick faz um bico de emburrado... Evie pula na cama ficando de frente pra ele...

ES: Desculpe... Não me expressei bem... Não quis dizer que odeio a supresa, é que odeio não ter a rendia da situação... É uma coisa minha... Sorry, honey!!

Ele sorri pra ela...

NS: Sem ressentimento...

Os dois trocam um beijo quente e apaixonado...

ES: Melhor terminar de arrumar antes que desista da idéia e prefira ficar nessa cama todo o fim de semana...

Nick ri do comentário... Evie levanta e termina de arrumar a mala, os dois descem e logo estavam no carro dele seguindo em direção a saída de Vegas...

Greg estava no aeroporto internacional de Las Vegas... Olhavam constantemente para o painel de vôos... O Vôo dela esta atrasado... Andava de um lado pra o outro, até que anunciam a chegada do vôo...

Fica no saguão de desembarque... Até que a ver vindo em sua direção... Estava mais bela que o normal... Passar uma semana longe dela, havia feito o sentimento que sentia aumentar... Sorri e anda também de encontro a ela... Alicie largar a mala e pula em seus braços... Trocando um ardente e tão esperado beijo...

AC: Senti sua falta...

GS: Sério?

AC: Pensei que meu beijo havia deixado isso claro...

GS: Hum...

Ela o beija de novo...

GS: Agora sim...

AC: Nossa... Você faz muita falta...

GS: Também senti sua falta... Aquele hospital sem você não tem graça...

AC: Foi no hospital?

GS: Claro... As crianças estavam sem você... Alguém tinha que ler as historinhas...

AC: Fofo...

Ela aperta as bochechas dele...

GS: Adoro quando faz isso...

AC: Hum... Bom saber... Farei mais vezes...

Os dois caminham em direção ao estacionamento e entram no carro dele...

GS: Bem... Vai direto pra sua casa ou quer passar em outro lugar?

AC: Bem... Estava pensando em tomar um bom café da manhã na casa do meu namorado... E depois... Deixa pra depois...

GS: Namorado?!

AC: Não estamos namorando?!

GS: Nunca tocamos nisso... Nunca deixamos claro o que é isso que está rolando...

AC: Nossa... Não quer namorar então?

GS: Não é isso... Claro que quero... Como quero... Desde o primeiro dia que lhe vi naquela boate... Quero... Quero sim...

Greg se atrapalhou todo com as palavras... Arrancando risos dela... Alicie põe a mão nos lábios dele, fazendo-o se calar selando em seguida com um ardente e longo beijo...

GS: Minha casa então, mas antes tenho que passar numa padaria... Sabe como é casa de homem solteiro...

AC: Tudo bem...

Greg aperta firme a mão dela e sorri, depois segue para uma padaria mais próxima e em seguida para sua casa...

Na casa do Grissom e da Sara os dois tomavam um delicioso café preparado por ele... Sara devorava rapidamente as guloseimas, a gravidez havia aumentado muito o apetite.

SS: Se continuar comendo desse jeito vou engordar horrores... Já estou gorda!!

GG: Não está gorda... Está grávida... Há uma enorme diferença entre as duas coisas...

SS: Pra mim são a mesma coisa...

Grissom faz um biquinho arrancando risos dela...

SS: Vou tirar um cochilo e mais tarde vou fazer umas compras... Pena que a Evie não pode ir comigo... Mas, deixa os dois curtirem...

GG: Pra que a Evie quando tem a mim? Posso perfeitamente ir com você!!

SS: Sei que odeia anda de vitrine e vitrine... E vou comprar muita coisa...

GG: Hey... Vai ser divertido... Comprar as coisas para o nosso filho... A partir de agora adoro anda de vitrine e vitrine...

Ele faz outro biquinho... Sara beija-lhe os lábios...

SS: É o melhor companheiro que uma mulher pode ter...

GG: Você me faz esse companheiro... Ao seu lado me sinto feliz e apenas retribuo o carinho que recebo... Isso é o que acontece quando duas pessoas se amam profundamente...

Os dois continuam com o café e depois tiram um cochilo agarradinho...

Catherine desperta e não o acha ao seu lado na cama... Estranha o fato... Mas, imagina que o mesmo tenha ido para casa... Ele havia feito-a relaxar por completo na noite passada e conseguiu fazer-la dormir como um anjo, mesmo com a cabeça fervendo e preocupada...

Pega a capa da camisola e veste... Vai até o banheiro onde lava bem o rosto e escova os dentes... E depois sai do quarto... Sente um delicioso aroma vindo do andar debaixo... E logo tem idéia de onde o Warrick estava... Resolve antes de descer para dar um bom dia no seu grande amor, ir ver como sua filha estava...

O quarto estava ainda escuro, mais a Lindsay estava acordada... A menina olhava seriamente para o teto... Estava pensando... A mãe se aproxima e senta ao seu lado na cama... E carinhosamente alisa um dos seus braços...

CW: Bom dia meu anjo!!

Lindsay sai do transe e abaixa a cabeça encarando os olhos azuis da Cath...

LW: Bom dia mãe!!

CW: Está melhor?

LW: Tentando... Vai ser duro, mas sou forte... Afinal de contas, tenho seus genes em mim... Sei que vai demorar, mas vou esquecê-lo e seguir em frente... Não é qualquer cretino que vai derrubar uma Willows!!...

Cath sorri para a filha... Sabia que a mesma fala isso da boca pra fora... Que não seria fácil esquecer e curar a dor... Mas, sabia que a Lindsay iria conseguir... Nisso as duas eram muito parecida... Teimosas e determinadas... Sua menina havia crescido e estava aos poucos se tornando sua copia fiel, e isso a preocupava...

CW: É assim que fala...

As duas se abraçam...

LW: Obrigada por tudo mãe... Ontem desobedeci uma ordem sua... E tinha tudo para gritar comigo e me por de castigo, mas não... Me apoio ontem e me ajudou...

CW: É minha princesa... Meu baby... Por mais que faça travessuras e me desobedeça... Estarei ao seu lado... Sempre pode contar comigo, meu amor!! Mas, está de castigo mocinha!! Nada de festa tão cedo...

LW: Pode deixar... Não vou querer saber de festa tão cedo mesmo...

As duas se abraçam novamente...

CW: O Warrick preparou um café da manhã... Senti um aroma delicioso no corredor... Vou desce para ajudá-lo a terminar... Por que não levanta dessa cama, lava bem o rosto e desce para tomar um café conosco?...

LW: Não quero atrapalha o café da manhã do casal...

CW: Você nunca atrapalha...

LW: Está bem... Vai indo que daqui a pouco estou descendo...

Cath beija a testa da filha e desce...

Warrick cantarolava enquanto terminava de espremer umas laranjas... Cath se aproxima e fica admirando a cena encostada na porta da cozinha...

CW: Espero que isso esteja tão gostoso quanto o aroma...

Warrick se vira e sorri...

WB: Só provando...

Ela se aproxima e beija delicadamente seus lábios...

CW: Bom dia meu amor...

WB: Bom dia...

Ela o ajuda a terminar o café e logo a Lindsay juntou-se aos dois... E comiam e conversavam alegremente sem tocar na noite passada... Tudo transcorria bem, até escutarem batidas na porta...

CW: Quem será?

WB: Está esperando alguém?

CW: Não...

WB: Deve ser o cara da luz... Podem terminar, volto já...

Warrick abre a porta, mas não era o cara da luz... Era um rapaz magro de uma floricultura o mesmo trazia um pedido... Então ele chama as duas... Lindsay e Catherine vêm ate eles...

CW: O que foi honey?

WB: Esse rapaz disse que tem uma encomenda de flores para Lindsay Willows...

LW: Flores? Droga... Isso é coisa do cretino...

Lindsay sobe irritada para o quarto...

CW: Esse idiota não se cansa de fazer-la sofrer?

Rapaz: O que faço com as flores?

WB: Estamos falando de quantas flores exatamente?

Rapaz: 16 buquês de rosas... O que dar exatamente 192 rosas...

WB: Nossa... Ajam rosas...

CW: 16 buquês! 16 a idade dela... É como se fosse 1 por idade...

WB: Uma coisa não podemos negar... O rapaz tem estilo...

Rapaz: Faço o que com as rosas?

CW: Seria um crime joga-las fora... Devolve a quem mandou...

Rapaz: Não sabemos o endereço do remetente, senhora...

CW: Não seja por isso...

Catherine pega uma folha de papel e anota o endereço...

CW: E ainda vai ganhar uma boa gorjeta para fazer essa entrega... Diga a ele, que a Lindsay não quer nada dele...

Catherine dar duas notas de 100 dólares ao rapaz... O qual olha assustado e sorri...

Rapaz: Pode deixar senhora...

E sai...

WB: Nossa... Também quero trabalhar como entregar de flores... Se cada mãe irritada me der 200 dólares de gorjeta fico rico num instante...

CW: Exagerei?

WB: Fez o que qualquer mãe faria...

CW: Vou lá em cima ver como ela ta...

WB: Pode deixar que cuido da cozinha...

Ela sorri pra ele...

CW: Amo-te...

E sobe...

Evie e Nick já estavam há algumas horas na estrada... Ela trocava constantemente as estações da rádio, colocava e tirar cd's...

NS: É impaciente!!

ES: Disse-lhe que odeio não ter o controle da situação... Sorry, não sou perfeita...

NS: Ufa... Já estava começando a achar que era fruto da minha imaginação... Estava tudo muito certinho... Mas, isso me faz querer te deixar mais e mais ansiosa...

ES: Malvado!!...

_Se soubesse toda a verdade sobre mim... Não iria querer nem me olhar mais... Como queria ser sincera completamente com você, mas não suportaria te perder..._

Nick entra numa pequena estrada saindo da estrada principal...

NS: Estamos chegando... Mais 2 Km apenas...

Ele sorri pra ela...

_Sou uma bruxa... Mas, o que posso fazer se pela primeira vez em toda minha vida estou sendo feliz completamente? Sou egoísta por está querendo ser feliz? Mesmo que mais na frente quebre a cara? Mesmo que faço-o sofrer?_

Ela estava concentrada nos seus pensamentos e quase não notou quando Nick estaciona o carro...

NS: E ai?

ES: Desculpe... Estava aérea...

Ela sai do transe... E passa a observa a paisagem ao seu redor... Era tudo muito lindo... Estava em uma espécie de casa na montanha... Havia uma residência de madeira, mediana... Alguns barcos de madeira ao lado... Uma ponte de madeira levando a uma enorme lago... Umas montanhas por trás... Dando um ar maravilhoso ao lugar, e é claro, inúmeras árvores e flores, sem falar dos pássaros sobrevoando o lugar... O sol iluminava o espelho d água dando um ar extraordinário e romântico ao lugar...

Os olhos dela brilham... Ele percebe e abre um sorriso...

NS: Não disse que a supresa valia a pena?

ES: Que lugar é esse?

NS: Vinha quando criança com meu pai pescar aqui... É de um amigo dele... Era uma coisa de garotos... Todo ano ele me trazia aqui na época das férias escolar... Era muito bacana... E agora resolvi trazer a minha gata pra curtir um fim de semana aqui comigo...

ES: Você não existe...

NS: É eu sei...

Os dois se beijam... E logo estavam se acomodando na casa...

Greg colocava as sacolas de compras em cima da mesa... Alicie observava toda a casa... O lugar era bastante agradável e arrumado... A decoração era suave e os moveis de boa qualidade...

AC: Nossa... Sua casa é realmente linda...

GS: Minha mãe me ajudou a montar...

AC: Dar pra sentir o toque feminino no lugar...

GS: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha humilde casa...

AC: Sinto falta de morar num lugar assim pequeno e reservado... Lá em casa tem sempre gente entrando e saindo... Meu irmão mais velho nunca sairá de lá, aquele ali não se casa nunca... O do meio casou e continua lá... Tenho medo que meu destino seja igual ao deles... Viver eternamente na asa dos meus pais...

GS: É uma mulher independente... Tem seu emprego... Por que não sai de casa e começa a montar sua própria vida?

AC: Não conhece meus pais... São super protetores... Eles praticamente moldaram nossas vidas... Não é a toa que somos todos médicos... Sabe... Você é a primeira coisa na minha vida que não foi planejada...

GS: Sou um acidente do destino?

AC: Na verdade não um acidente... Acho que é um herói que veio para me libertar de tudo isso...

GS: Nossa... Mereço assim tanto crédito?

AC: Vai depender desse café da manhã...

GS: Pode deixar vai ser o melhor que já tomou...

Greg veste um avental branco e começa a preparar um super café... Alicie ria das palhaçadas dele... Logo estavam sentando-se à mesa deliciando um banquete... Ela suspirava a cada prova... Ele sorria ao vê que seu esforço fora recompensando...

Após o café... Ele lavava a louça enquanto ela enxugava uns pratos encostada a mesa e admirando-o... Greg olha várias vezes pra Alicie... Ela parecia hipnotizada...

GS: Hey... Algum problema?

Ela não responde... Põe o prato sobre a mesa e joga a toalha em cima... Fica com o corpo quase colado no dele... E apenas alisa carinhosamente a face dele... Sorri e o beija... Greg deixa o prato cai na pia enquanto a torneira derrubava uma quantidade pequena de água... Põe ambas das mãos nas costas dela e começa a alisar... Alicie vai encostando mais seu corpo ao dele e aumentando a intensidade dos beijos... Só param quando o ar é necessário...

GS: Nossa...

AC: Não vai me mostrar o seu quarto?

GS: Agora?!

AC: Acho que já esperamos demais...

Greg sorri timidamente...

AC: Fecha a torneira e me leva lá...

Alicie faz uma cara bem safada, que faz o tesão do jovem csi ir as alturas... Ele fecha a torneira e de mãos dadas seguem para o quarto... Greg estava nervoso... E ela podia senti isso...

Olha pra cama dele... E sorri... Enquanto de maneira sensual fala...

AC: Estou doida pra testar seu colchão...

Greg sorri e a beija... Em poucos minutos estavam se amando intensamente e de uma maneira bastante carinhosa naquela cama... Os corpos jovens e suados se encaixavam perfeitamente e ambos sabiam como aumentar e aguçar a excitação do outro... Então não demorou muito para caírem exaustos e satisfeitos... Se abraçam e adormecem assim...

Evie e Nick curtiram o dia na casa da montanha... Passearam de barco e ele a ensinou a pescar... Depois ela tirou as peças de roupa e tomou um banho do jeito que veio ao mundo naquela lagoa, fazendo-o delirar ao presenciar a cena... De volta a casa... Preparam junto um ótimo jantar e depois tomaram um banho romântico e sensual na banheira onde se amaram intensamente...

Enquanto isso em Vegas... Sara e Grissom passearam pelo maior shooping da região onde fizeram muitas compras... O csi teve que carregar muitas sacolas... Divertiram-se como pais de primeira viagem e conseguiram adiantar todo o enxoval... Resolveram comprar tudo no tom branco, já que não sabiam ao certo o sexo do baby...

Já na casa das Willows... Cath passara o dia tentando animar a filha com ajuda do Warrick... Assistiram uma maratona de seriados que a jovem gostava, mas era só ver alguma cena romântica pra cair num choro sem fim...

Durante a noite... Catherine teve uma idéia e resolveu chamar a filha para preparar um jantar... Ensinava a filha uns truques culinários que aprendeu com a mãe... Warrick assistia tudo e ria...

LW: Rick...

WB: Sim... Linds...

LW: Por que não se muda de vez pra cá?

Cath e Warrick se olham supresos...

LW: Não sou mais criança... Entendo que estejam apaixonados e estou adorando te-lo por perto... Sem falar que quando está aqui o humor da Catherine fica maravilhoso...

CW: Mais ta ousada essa menina...

Todos riem...

LW: Adoraria que viesse morar aqui conosco... E sei que a Catherine... Que dizer... Minha mãe... Também concorda... Na verdade está doida pra isso...

Cath olha feio para a menina fazendo-a ri... Como era bom vê-la animada de novo... Warrick olha assustado para a amada...

CW: Faço das palavras dela as minhas... Já está na hora mesmo de sair do apartamento do Nick... E aqui tem espaço pra nos três...

WB: Tem certeza disso?

CW: Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida...

WB: Então não se fala mais nisso... A partir de hoje somos uma família...

Os três se abraçam...

O fim de semana passou rapidamente...

Enquanto Alicie e Greg curtiam o inicio de uma nova fase no namoro deles... Não desgrudaram um segundo durante o fim de semana, ela só volta pra casa no domingo à noite... Evie e Nick se curtiam nas montanhas, o amor deles a cada instante tornava-se maior...

Já em Vegas... Lindsay adormecia sua dor... Enquanto sua mãe e o Warrick curtiam a nova fase do romance... Jason tentou se aproximar mais sem sucesso... Eles não passavam o telefonema pra ela... E a mesma não atendia o celular...

Já Sara e Grissom arrumava o quarto do baby... E encontravam-se radiante...

A segunda-feira chegou mais calorenta... A televisão anunciava que era o dia mais quente do ano... Os csi's tiveram que ir trabalhar mais cedo, pois havia muitos casos e necessitavam de pessoal...

A equipe acabou se concentrando em um único caso... Onde havia 4 pessoas da mesma família morta... Durante todo o dia processaram evidências... O telefone da Evie tocava constantemente, mas a mesma não atendia... Ela e Sara processavam o quarto do casal...

SS: Hey... Por que não atende o celular?

ES: É minha mãe... Esqueci que combinei de almoçar com ela hoje...

SS: Atenda e diga pra ela que surgiu uma emergência...

ES: Não conhece minha mãe...

Sara olha meio supresa...

ES: Claro que conhece... Mas, conhece os personagens... Depois ligo pedindo desculpa...

SS: Você que sabe...

Voltam a analisar a cena... Após horas de busca conseguem resolver o caso... Um agiota a quem o pai devia muito dinheiro mandou um assassino de aluguel executar a família pra servir de lição para as outras famílias que lhe deve dinheiro...

Os csi's voltam contente e satisfeito para o laboratório, mas algo estava errado... Havia muito movimento no local... Todos estavam agitados...

GG: O que será que aconteceu?

SS: Vai saber...

CW: Será outro incidente?

WB: Alguém ferido?

Todos entram meio assustados no recinto... Hodges se aproxima...

Hogdes: Não vão acreditar... Não sabem que está na sala de conveniência... Esperando por vocês...

NS: Por nós?

Hodges: Ela disse que veio falar com um csi, mas não quis dizer com qual de vocês...

GS: Ela? Quem?

A pergunta é logo respondida... Quando todos adentram no local... O último csi a entrar é a Evie... Todos estavam perplexos...

GS: Minha nossa...

CW: O que ela quer conosco?

Evie finalmente olha... E vê de quem eles tanto falavam... Fica gelada... E a única palavra que sai dos seus lábios...

ES: Mãe?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo16**

Todos na sala estavam atônicos olhando para a Evie e para a Meg. A atriz esboçava um encantador sorriso enquanto a filha suava de nervosismo. Nick encarava os olhos verdes da amada e ela podia senti no seu olhar triste e decepcionado que essa mentira iria custar muito mais do que a jovem imaginava.

Meg: Então é aqui que trabalha!

Todos continuavam em silêncio encarando a jovem.

ES: Bem. Acho que já sacaram. Pessoal essa é minha mãe. Meg Mcphee!

Greg é o primeiro a cumprimentá-la a Meg.

GS: Não sei se lembra de mim. Já nos conhecemos.

Meg olha bem nos olhos dele e sorri.

Meg: O namorado da Alicie!

ES: Greg namora a Alicie?!

GS: É. Namoro.

Os demais cumprimentam encantando a grande e talentosa atriz. O único fechado e triste na sala era o Nick. Evie gostaria de explicar o que estava ocorrendo, mas não queria expor o romance deles mais do que já estava exposto. Então resolve logo de livrar da mãe para poder explicar tudo ao pessoal, os quais estavam cheios de perguntas.

Evie puxa a mãe para um canto.

ES: Com licença.

Meg: O que foi honey?

ES: O que está fazendo aqui?

Meg: Estava preocupada. Não retornou minhas ligações.

ES: Estava trabalhando. Estou trabalhando. Melhor ir embora. Mas tarde passo em casa para conversamos. Tudo bem?

Meg: Tudo bem.

As duas retornam ao centro da sala.

Meg: Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Mas, tenho um compromisso. Então até mais.

Todos: Até.

Evie acompanhava a mãe até a saída. Todos no laboratório olham a cena espantados. Doidos para saberem o porquê da famosa atriz estar ali. Assim que as duas deixam a sala.

CW: Nick! Você sabia e não nos contou?

NS: Estou tão supresos quanto vocês.

GS: Ela mentiu pra você?

SS: Isso não é da sua conta Greg. E ela tinha seus motivos para esconder isso.

WB: Você sabia Sara?

GG: Sabia. Eu contei.

CW: Os três de segredinho. Por que esconder isso?

Nesse instante, Evie retorna a sala.

ES: Sei que estão cheios de perguntas. Vou esclarecer tudo agora.

Ela tenta se aproxima do Nick, o qual se afasta rapidamente indo na direção da saída.

ES: Hey. Aonde vai?

NS: Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo uma menina rica mimada!

ES: Não sabe o que está dizendo!Não te contei porque...

NS: Não me interessa saber!

ES: Nick...

Ele não dar ouvidos. Sae sem olhar pra trás.

ES: Droga! Droga!

Evie põe ambas das mãos na cabeça.

CW: Ele não quer ouvir, mas nós queremos.

Evie vira-se retornando ao centro da sala.

ES: A Sara e o Grissom não tem culpa de nada. Pedi que não contassem a vocês.

CW: Por que? Pensei que éramos amigas!

ES: E somos, mas é que sempre tive problemas por ser filha de quem sou. Durante toda a minha vida as pessoas me julgaram antes de me conhecer. Foi assim no FBI. Tive medo que isso ocorresse aqui.

WB: Pelo fato do seu tio ser o diretor?

ES: Não só por isso.

GS: Não lhe trataríamos diferentes por causa disso.

SS: Disse-lhe isso.

ES: Mas, mesmo sem saber vocês no inicio não gostaram muito da minha vinda. Se contasse que era um Speedman. Ai que as coisas iam ficar feias.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

ES: Sei que errei. Mas, sinto muito. Desculpe-me.

Catherine é a primeira a se aproximar da jovem.

CW: Todos comentem erros. Só não minta mais pra mim mocinha.

E abraça a jovem.

ES: Obrigada.

Os demais também a abraçam.

ES: E o Nick. Droga! Decepcionei-o.

WB: Ele te ama vai te perdoar.

GG: Fez uma escolha. Agora terá que conviver com as conseqüências...

ES: É. Eu sei.

SS: Por que não vai atrás dele e tenta dizer o que nos falou aqui pra ele. Nick é um cara sensato. Vai te perdoar!

CW: É. Vai lá garota!

ES: É. Eu vou!!

Evie sai rapidamente. Deixando os csi agora mais tranqüilos após descobrirem a verdade sobre a sua origem. Ela o procura por todo o laboratório e não encontra, até avistá-lo no estacionamento encostando em um carro sendo iluminado pelos primeiros raios solares. Respira fundo e se aproxima.

ES: Procurei-te por todo o laboratório.

NS: Estava me escondendo de você. Precisava respirar.

ES: Sinto muito!

NS: Todo esse tempo lhe contando sobre a minha vida e você mentindo pra mim. Por que? Para depois ri com suas amiguinhas ricas do otário aqui?

ES: Amiguinhas? Não tenho amiguinhas ricas. Há anos que não falo com ninguém que fez parte do meu passado em Vegas, fora meus pais.

NS: Não acredito mais nas suas palavras.

ES: Nick. Meu amor!!! O que vivemos não foi uma mentira. Realmente me apaixonei. E nem tudo o que lhe falei era mentira. Sobre a tatuagem, a cicatriz, sobre meu pai ter me ensinado a apreciar vinho aos 6 anos de idade. É tudo verdade!!!

NS: Você me magoou. Feriu meu coração. Confiou na Sara e no Grissom, mas não em mim.

ES: Tente entender!

NS: Não quero entender. Entenda você. Não me importo se é filha de quem é. Importa-me o fato da mulher que amo ter metido pra mim desde o dia que nos conhecemos. Não posso conviver com alguém tão cruel assim.

Nick encara os olhos verdes marejados da Evie. Ela tenta toca-lo. Estica a mão em seu ombro, mas o mesmo tira.

ES: Nick!

NS: Acabou!!!

Ele vira-se caminhando em direção ao seu carro.

ES: Nick!!!

Entra. Liga-o. Deixando-a em pé no estacionamento suplicando seu perdão. Assim que o carro sai em disparada. As lágrimas começam a escorrer na face dela.

ES: Não me deixe!!!

Senta-se na calçada. Põe a cabeça entre os braços e começa a chorar. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. Mas, a dor era tremenda. Havia escolhido essa opção. Omitir dele os fatos. Infelizmente a vida é cruel. E a jovem estava lidando com a conseqüência do seu ato.

Retorna a sala de convivência pela sua fisionomia triste e arrasada todos sacaram que a conversa não havia sido muito boa, então ninguém toca no assunto. Greg tenta em vão animá-la.

GS: Então a amiga que a Alicie tanto fala é você. Que mundo pequeno!!

ES: Nossa. Você e a Ali namorando! Ela tem sorte!!! Mas, faz anos que não nos vemos.

GS: É ela me disse.

ES: O que a Alicie falou de mim?

Evie fica desconfiada. Será que o Greg sabia sobre seu passado obscuro? Será que a Alicie havia contado a ele sobre seus problemas do passado?

GS: Nada demais. Apenas que vocês perderam o contato depois do segundo grau. Foram pra faculdades diferentes. Seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Evie respira aliviada. Se isso era possível. Seu coração doía demais. A jovem estava colhendo as conseqüências dos seus atos.

ES: É. Bem. Pessoal minha cabeça está latejando, se ninguém precisa mais de mim. Estou indo.

GG: Pode ir. Todos estão liberados.

Evie vai até o vestiário durante todo o percurso olhares a seguiam. Todos já haviam sacado a jogada. A noticia de que era filha de quem era já havia se espalhado. O pesadelo havia começado. Pega suas coisas e segue para casa. Onde fica horas caída no chão do box chorando enquanto a água quente do chuveiro caia sobre seu corpo. Quando finalmente consegue forças para ir pra cama o sono demora de chegar fica um bom tempo relembrado os bons momentos ao lado dele. Sofria. E as lágrimas já haviam molhado todo o lençol do seu travesseiro quando finalmente é vencida pelo sono e adormece.

Os dias que se seguiram foram péssimos e angustiantes tentou em vão várias vezes se aproxima dele, mas Nick não lhe dava espaço. Além disso, os dois estavam agora sempre trabalhando em casos diferentes. O mesmo havia solicitado ao Grissom trabalhar um pouco longe da csi até as coisas esfriarem. O chefe no inicio não gostou muito, mas viu nos olhos do csi sofrimento então abre essa exceção.

O pessoal do laboratório também a olhava de maneira diferente. Quando passava podia escutar os murmúrios que lhe era dirigido. E isso aumentava a aflição e a angustia. Para evitar que a mãe fizesse mais supresas desagradáveis estava freqüentando mais a casa dos pais, sempre que dava almoçava com eles. Mas, a jovem estava diferente. Agora era calada. Fazia seu trabalho sem muito conversar com os demais csi's e recusava os convites de Sara e Catherine para sair, sempre com desculpas esfarrapadas. Evie queria sofrer só e calada, como estava acostumada a fazer.

Era noite em Vegas. O tempo estava quente. O verão esse ano estava de rachar. Sara, Evie e Greg estavam analisando a cena de um assalto em um posto de gasolina. Uns jovens trajando mascara de esquis haviam invadido o local onde levaram muita grana e mataram um dos funcionários e uma cliente a queima roupa. Havia muitas cápsulas de bala espalhados no local. E Evie fotografava uma a uma. Sara se aproxima da amiga.

SS: Hey. Te liguei mais cedo, mas ninguém atendia.

ES: Estava dormindo e não ouvi o celular tocar.

SS: Faz dias que não conversamos. Está por acaso fugindo de mim?

Evie tira os olhos do aparelho e olha seriamente para a amiga. E volta a fotografar.

SS: É. Estava desconfiada que fosse isso mesmo.

ES: Não me leve a mal. Mas, é que nesse momento prefiro ficar sozinha.

SS: Está sofrendo!!! As amigas servem para tornar a dor mais suportável.

ES: Obrigada. Mas, prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito!!!

SS: Do mesmo jeito que acabou destruindo seu romance?

Evie continua andando e fotografando.

SS: Evie!!! Não vou desistir de você. Deixa de ser teimosa. A Cath me mandou lhe convidar pra amanha ir almoçar na casa dela. Só nos três. Clube da Lulinha!!! E ai? O que me diz?

ES: Promete me deixar trabalhar em paz se for a esse almoço?

SS: Prometo!!!

ES: Então combinado. Almoçamos amanhã.

E as duas voltam a fazer o trabalho. No dia seguinte no horário combinado, as três comiam uma deliciosa macarronada na casa de Catherine.

CW: E ai? Como está coração?

ES: Despedaçado. Dilacerado. Perdi o Nick por besteira. Devia desde o inicio ter falado a verdade.

SS: Tinha seus motivos.

ES: Sabem. Nunca pensei que ser filha de quem sou pudesse me trazer tantos problemas.

CW: Teve muitos problemas durante a adolescência?

ES: E como. Tive uma adolescência conturbada. Minha mãe sempre filmando ou recebendo prêmios, enquanto minha vida ia desmoronando aos poucos. Nos momentos que mais precisei dela!!! Ela não estava. Sabe. A Lindsay tem muita sorte em ter uma mãe como você. Invejo isso.

SS: Por falar nela. Como ela ta?

CW: Sofrendo de amor também. O Jason ainda tenta se aproximar, mas ela tenta ser forte.

ES: Ele ainda jura que foi a garota que o agarrou?

CW: Hum hum... E que ama a Lindsay... Sabem... Tou começando a acreditar no garoto.

ES: Todos merecem uma segunda chance.

SS: Concerteza...

CW: Evie. Não se der por vencida. O Nick te ama. Só é muito orgulhoso para ter perdoar. Sei que por dentro está louco pra pular em seus braços.

SS: Tive uma idéia!!!

ES: Idéia?

SS: Você tem que aborda-lo em um ambiente neutro. Não lá no laboratório.

CW: Exato. Por que não o procura?

ES: No apartamento dele?

SS: Exato!!!

CW: Isso. E o coloque contra a parede. Diz como se sente e o quanto o ama.

ES: Será que vai funcionar?

SS: Não custa nada tentar.

ES: É tem razão.

A jovem levanta da mesa.

CW: Aonde vai?

ES: No apartamento dele!!!

SS: Agora?

ES: Não tenho tempo a perder. Adorei o almoço. E obrigada meninas por tudo.

Evie abraça as duas e sai em disparada. Entra em seu Corola e parti em direção ao apartamento dele. A mão que bateu na porta estava totalmente molhada de suor causado pelo nervosismo. Nick estava deitado no sofá comia o resto da comida chinesa que pediu na noite anterior. Estava trajando apenas um short preto. Quando escuta as batidas. Põe a caixa da comida em cima da cômoda, e vai até a porta. Ao olhar quem era sente uma pontada forte no peito. Era ela. A razão das noites perdidas e do sofrimento que passava. Pensou em ignorar as batidas, mas sabia que a mesma não iria embora facilmente. Resolve acabar com o sofrimento. Abre a porta.

Os olhos se encontram. Evie estava com a respiração ofegante. Havia subido 5 andares de escada e correndo. E vê-lo ali parado em sua frente, mais lindo que o normal, aumentou suas batidas cardíacas fazendo sua respiração fica mais e mais ofegante. Nick não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo. Era uma mistura de sentimentos. Por mais que tivesse raiva dela, fazia dias que os dois não se esbarravam. E sentia saudades dela.

O silêncio é quebrado.

NS: O que está fazendo aqui?

ES: Precisamos conversar!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Os dois permaneciam em pé, Evie no corredor e Nick encostado na porta do seu apartamento, o nervosismo estava estampado na face de ambos.

NS: Já disse que não temos mais nada para conversamos!

ES: Nick! No laboratório pode fugir de mim, mas aqui não!

Ele tenta fecha a porta, mas ela impede.

ES: Só me der 10 minutos. Please? Pelos momentos felizes que tivemos junto.

Nick bufa um pouco, mas resolve atender ao pedido.

NS: Tem 10 minutos.

ES: Sei que se decepcionou comigo. É tem razão talvez seja mesmo essa menina rica e mimada, mas nunca duvide do que senti, do que vivemos. Eu te amo!

NS: Pronto? Era isso que tinha que me dizer? Já ouvi.

Ele tenta novamente fechar a porta e é impedido mais uma vez.

ES: Deixa de ser criança!

NS: Criança? Quem é a criança aqui? Você mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo! Se tiver alguma criança aqui acho que é você!

ES: É posso ser infantil, mas eu tentei te proteger!

NS: Proteger-me? De quer?

ES: De mim. Tem coisas em meu passado que são realmente cruéis. São coisas que venho há anos tentando superar e pela primeira vez em minha vida senti que ao seu lado que posso enfrentá-los.

NS: O que você fez? Matou alguém por acaso?

ES: Não entenderia.

NS: Não confia em mim. Confia no Grissom, na Sara, mas não em mim, o cara que você diz amar!

ES: Isso não tem haver com nós ou com quer sinto por você!

NS: Sabe de uma coisa Evangeline?

ES: O quer?

NS: Não te conheço como achei que conhecia. Vivemos alguns dias maravilhosos. Foi apenas isso. Fantasiamos uma relação que não existiu.

ES: Eu sei o que vivi e o que senti!

NS: Acabou. Nunca daria certo. Nem sei quem é realmente!

ES: Sou a mesma mulher que você conheceu e passou esses dias ao seu lado!

NS: Não é mesmo. Não se engane. Não sei quem você é. Acho que nunca soube.

ES: Nick!

NS: Seus 10 minutos acabaram.

Ele ia fechar a porta, mas antes seus olhos encaram fixamente os dela e pode ver a lágrima que escorria deles. Evie vira-se, mas antes de partir, vira-se novamente e seus olhos fulminantes encaram novamente os olhos dele.

ES: Tem razão acho que nunca daríamos certo. Não por que mentir sobre minha família, mas porque somos diferentes.

NS: Diferentes?

ES: Exato. É um cara bom Nick, o melhor cara que podia ter conhecido, vivi um conto de fadas ao seu lado, pena que a estória acabou e tive que acordar. Fez o certo, eu não presto! O melhor que fez foi me dar esse fora. Espero sinceramente que seja feliz, que encontre uma pessoa que saiba te valorizar. Espero que um dia me perdoe e possamos ao menos ser amigos. Não vou mais tomar seu tempo. Tchau!

Ela vira-se e sai indo em direção ao elevador. Nick sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Era dilacerador vê-la daquele jeito, tão frágil e desiludida. Por mais que tivesse extremamente magoado, amava-a profundamente e doía vê-la desse jeito. Evie apertava o botão do elevador com força e nada dele aparecer, resolve ir de escada, bate com força a porta da mesma, mas antes que pudesse descer o primeiro degrau sente uma mão lhe puxando e jogando-a contra a parede. Os olhos dele fulminavam-na e nada diziam. A respiração era ofegante. Antes que um deles pudesse dizer algo, Nick sela os lábios dela com velocidade.

Os beijos eram trocados com ferocidade. Como se aqueles fossem os últimos que trocariam na vida. Por isso sugavam um ao outro com vontade e desespero. Evie arranhava as costas nuas dele com força fazendo-o soltar uns gritos que eram abafados pelos beijos. Logo, Nick retira a camisa dela e começa a beijar os seios. Sua língua quente e molhada lambia cada mamilo enrijecido fazendo-a delirar de prazer. Ajoelha-se para poder beijar cada centímetro da barriga. Sugava a região como se quisesse guardar o gosto e o cheiro em sua memória. Suas mãos desabotoam a calça e abrir o zíper rapidamente descendo-a juntamente com a peça íntima dela.

Evie estava nua em sua frente e seus olhos encaravam-se. Se quisesse parar com a loucura que invadiu seus atos nos últimos minutos essa era a hora, mas ambos estavam enfeitiçados e ela simplesmente o puxa pra si beijando seus lábios enquanto suas mãos retiravam a bermuda e a boxer que ele trajava.

Nick une seus corpos fazendo-a soltar um gemido de prazer. Sabia que esse ato seria o último deles, era uma loucura estarem em meios às escadas transando como dois adolescentes, mas forças para parar faltavam-lhe. Movimenta-se lentamente queria prolongar ao máximo, mas era impossível o desejo tomava conta dos seus corpos e das suas mentes. Com uma pequena diferença de tempo alcançam à satisfação e ficam ainda unidos enquanto recuperavam as forças e acalmavam suas respirações ofegantes.

Desencaixa seus corpos e ficam nus de frente para o outro. O silêncio predominou. Palavras faltavam. Evie tinha a esperança que esse ato representasse mais do que uma despedida, mas a fisionomia dele falou pelos seus lábios. Ela cata suas peças de roupa e começa a se vesti. Ele faz o mesmo.

Antes que ela descesse o primeiro degrau encara seus olhos novamente, mas não havia mudança. Era realmente o fim. Pega sua bolsa do chão e quando descia o degrau.

NS: Evie!

Ela sente uma onda quente invadir seu corpo e vira-se.

NS: Sinto muito. Não devíamos ter feito isso.

ES: Não se preocupe. Também quis. É o fim!

NS: É o fim!

Ela desce as escadas rapidamente queria sair daquele prédio o mais rápido possível, anda até o seu carro e assim que fecha a porta desaba a chorar. Acabara de perder o homem que amava e isso dilacera seu corpo. Nick ainda fica um tempo tentando recupera-se do acontecimento, e culpava-se por ter provocado aquela última e quente transa. Doía saber que nunca mais ia tê-la em seus braços, segura a lágrima que queria escapar e retorna ao apartamento onde tomar uma ducha gelada e arruma-se estava atrasado para o inicio do turno. Evie liga o carro e segue para o laboratório, fora a primeira a chegar então resolve tomar uma ducha no vestiário para tirar o cheiro dele do seu corpo, sentia-se estranha por ter permitindo que isso acontecesse, serviu apenas para aumentar a dor que sentia.

Já estava a alguns minutos sentada no banco do vestiário enxugando seus longos cabelos sua mente estava longe sentia falta de quando era uma garota e seus problemas resumia-se a tirar boas notas na escola e a ausência dos seus pais tinha medo que os pesadelos do passado aproveitassem do momento para retornar sabia que nesse momento era altamente vulnerável. É tirada dos seus pensamentos pela entrada da Catherine no local.

CW: Evie?

ES: Hey!

CW: Tomou uma ducha? Hum... Então a coisa foi boa na casa de um certo csi.

Evie tentou segura, mas não tinha mais forças desaba a chorar. Catherine se assusta no inicio então abraça a garota fortemente. Evie deita a cabeça no colo da amiga.

CW: Calma. Tudo vai ficar bem.

ES: Acabou Cath. É o fim.

CW: As coisas foram tão ruins assim?

ES: Péssima. Ele nem queria me ouvir, foi difícil conseguir, mas desabafei e disse tudo que sentia.

CW: E...

ES: Acabou.

CW: Sinto muito.

ES: Não sabe o pior.

CW: Ai meu deus! O que vocês fizeram?

ES: Tivemos uma transa louca nas escadarias.

CW: Como assim?

ES: Quando ia embora, ele me puxou e acabamos transando.

CW: Isso não seria algo positivo então? Significa que ele ainda está ligado a você.

ES: Foi estranho. Diferentes das outras vezes.

CW: Como assim?

ES: Foi simplesmente sexo. Não havia aquela química de antes. Não é que não foi boa. Foi. Só foi igual às outras transa que tive com outros homens. Não havia amor!

CW: Oh Evie!

A jovem desaba a chorar novamente. Evie já havia se calado quando Sara adentra e estranha à cena. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Cath faz um sinal, e ela entende, senta-se o lado e aperta a mão da jovem fortemente. Evie levanta a cabeça e agradece com um sorriso.

ES: Valeu meninas! Mas, temos que ir trabalhar.

SS: O trabalho é bom para esquecer os problemas.

CW: Vem que te ajudo a esconder essa cara de choro.

Catherine abre a bolsa e tira de lá algumas maquiagens e consegue esconder a tristeza da face da jovem, a três seguem para a sala de convivência os meninos já estavam lá.

GG: Clube da Luluzinha?

CW: Ta com ciúmes?

WB: Deixa-as. Adoram fofocar.

SS: Engraçadinho.

Nick tentava olha-la nos olhos sentia-se horrível pelo que tinha acontecido mais cedo, mas Evie evitava-o.

GG: Que bom que chegou tenho um caso para você Cath.

CW: Lá vem bomba.

GG: Uma cidade nos arredores de Vegas cabeças de alguns cachorros foram encontradas penduradas em árvores.

CW: Vai me mandar investigar a morte da Lesse?

GG: Engraçadinha. É que entre as cabeças de cachorro encontraram a cabeça do padre local.

CW: Hum... O que vou ganhar indo investigar esse caso?

GG: Meu profundo agradecimento.

CW: Que brega.

GG: Ah pode escolher um csi para lhe ajudar.

Catherine sabia que a Evie necessitava se afastar um pouco do Nick então resolve chama-la.

CW: Evie.

GG: Evie! Tudo bem pra você?

ES: Claro.

CW: Vamos então.

GG: O restante está comigo no caso de duplo homicídio.

As duas seguem para o carro enquanto o restante continua ainda um tempo debatendo o caso na sala de convivência. Catherine já dirigia há alguns minutos e a jovem permanecia calada olhando através do vidro a estrada escura e vazia.

CW: Hey! Não fique assim.

ES: Acho que não nasci pra ser feliz.

CW: Não diga isso. Toda garota americana daria tudo pra está no seu lugar. Filha de uma estrela de Hollywood com um filho de senador. Sua família é altamente influente. Deve ter conhecido quase todos os países do mundo.

ES: Não sabe o inferno que é ser filha de quem sou. Minha mãe sempre foi uma neurótica e meu pai faz de tudo para agradá-la. Era uma invisível naquela mansão.

CW: Vi no olhar da sua mãe que ela te ama muito dar um desconto também.

ES: Você é mãe. Está falando como uma. Trocaria todo o dinheiro da minha família se pudesse ter o que a Lindsay tem contigo.

CW: Como assim?

ES: Sei que fez de tudo pra poder dar a ela uma boa vida, abriu mão de muitos dos seus sonhos pela sua filha e faria de tudo por ela.

CW: Sua mãe também faria.

ES: Não estou certa disso.

De repente o celular da Evie começa a tocar.

ES: Por falar nela. Deixa atender senão não vai me deixar em paz.

_ES: O que foi mãe?_

_Meg: É assim que fala com sua mãe?_

_ES: Estou trabalhando não tenho tempo pra bater papo agora._

_Meg: Só queria te pedir desculpa por ter invadido seu trabalho daquele jeito._

_ES: Esquece. Te ligo depois. Está bem?_

_Meg: Está bem. Te amo honey._

_ES: Também te amo. Tchau._

_Meg: Tchau._

Evie desliga o celular.

CW: Viu que ela se preocupa contigo!

ES: Só quer me manter na linha.

CW: Jovens.

ES: Que cidade é essa que o Grissom nos mandou?

CW: Sei lá. Só sei que é extremamente pequena. Tem apenas 1000 habitantes.

ES: Nossa. Nesse censo contaram os cachorros e o padre?

CW: Acho que sim.

As duas caem na gargalhada. Era bom distrair para esquecer os problemas. Logo avistam a placa indicando que chegaram a tal cidade.

CW: Apple Hill! Chegamos!

ES: Espero que aqui sirvam torta de maçã!

CW: Aonde será que fica a delegacia?

ES: Acho que ali.

Evie aponta para a placa onde está escrito delegacia.

CW: É claro!

Catherine estaciona e as duas seguem para a delegacia. Havia alguns homens no interior e todos olhavam encantados para as duas. Elas estavam se sentindo como carne no meio de abutre. Cath se aproxima de um rapaz jovem que trajava um uniforme policial.

CW: Boa noite.

Jovem: Boa noite madame.

CW: Somos da criminalista de Las Vegas.

Jovem: Hum. Estão aqui por causa das cabeças.

CW: Exato. Gostaria de falar com o xerife.

Jovem: Ele está no local. Levo as senhoras lá.

CW: Ok. Mas nada de senhora apenas Catherine Willows.

Jovem: Certo, Catherine Willows sou o Kevin Sloan.

CW: Kevin Sloan!

KS: E a senhorita?

Evie estava com a cabeça longe que se assusta quando o jovem lhe dirige a palavra.

ES: Evangeline Spanic.

KS: Kevin Sloan.

O jovem era um rapaz bastante atraente e não tirava os olhos da Evie, a cara boba dele o denunciava, a csi fica meio sem graça e apenas sorri.

CW: Bem Kevin nós leve ao local temos muito trabalho para fazer.

KS: Claro.

O jovem pede para os dois homens retornarem mais tarde a delegacia e fecha a mesma.

ES: Fechando? Já? E os presos como ficam?

KS: Não temos presos em Apple Hill.

CW: Como assim?

KS: A criminalidade é pouca, as únicas coisas que acontecem aqui são brigas entre moradores.

ES: E cabeças penduradas!

KS: Isso começou a acontecer a alguns meses, e o xerife estava investigando, mas hoje de tarde encontramos a cabeça do referendo Parkson.

CW: Por acaso o referendo tinha inimigos?

KS: Claro que não! O referendo praticamente batizou toda a cidade, sem falar que celebrou os casamentos ninguém o faria mal.

ES: Bem alguém fez!

CW: E vamos descobrir quem foi.

O jovem entra em um carro, o qual deveria se trata de uma viatura, Catherine segue-o com seu carro em poucos minutos chegam a um enorme bosque, onde havia algumas luzes, uma fita isolava a área e algumas pessoas curiosas estavam observando a cabeça. Estacionam e segue até o xerife o qual não estava com cara de bons amigos.

Xerife: Devem ser da criminalística de Vegas.

CW: Exato. Catherine Willows. Aquela é a Evangeline Spanic.

Xerife: Michael Sloan.

ES: Hum. E pai do Kevin então!

Xerife: Venho de uma família de policias e posso afirmar que nunca em Apple Hill tivemos um caso com esse.

KS: Nunca temos caso nenhum.

As duas csi's seguram a risada.

CW: Bem Xerife... Precisamos que tire todos daqui.

Xerife: Todos?

CW: Eles já comprometeram a cena do crime.

Xerife: Ok.

O Xerife dar ordens para todos se retirarem e manda o Kevin ficara para auxiliar as csi's. Assim que a cena do crime se esvazia as duas começam a analisá-la. Havia inúmeras pegadas.

ES: Nunca vamos saber qual delas é do assassino afinal devido à quantidade de gente na cena vai ficar impossível provar quem esteve antes do crime por aqui.

CW: O mesmo com as digitais. Só na árvore onde a cabeça do referendo está há muitas.

ES: Já vi que vamos trabalhar amanha o dia todo.

CW: Exato.

Após tirar fotos da cabeça pendurada, Evie retira a mesma e nota um desenho estranho.

ES: Cath! Olhe isso aqui.

CW: Uma tatuagem?

ES: Padres não usam tatuagens.

CW: Vai ver que antes de ser padre ele fez essa tatto.

ES: Esse desenho está parecendo um símbolo.

Ela tira uma foto com o celular.

CW: O que está fazendo?

ES: Vou mandar para alguém de Vegas analisar vai ver essas cabeças faziam parte de algum ritual.

CW: Boa idéia.

Catherine põe a cabeça em um saco.

CW: Vou pedir ao Kevin para encaminhar ao legista local.

Catherine entrega a cabeça ao jovem o qual se retira do local, então ela volta a ajudar a Evie, mas a mesma encontrava-se ao telefone.

_ES: Greg!_

_GS: Hey Evie, algum problema?_

_ES: Preciso de um favorzinho está muito ocupado?_

_GS: Um pouco, mas posso quebrar seu galho._

_ES: Estou enviando para você uma foto. Pesquise esse símbolo pra mim._

_GS: Acabei de receber pode deixar assim que souber de algo lhe aviso._

_ES: Obrigada Greg!_

_GS: Disponha._

Desliga o celular.

CW: Era o Greg?

ES: É pedi que ele pesquisasse o símbolo.

CW: Ótimo. Vamos nos dividir para dar uma olhada no perímetro.

ES: Pode deixar.

As duas começam a andar em lados opostos. Enquanto isso em Vegas, Greg olhava atendo para a tela em sua frente nem percebe quando o Nick adentra no local.

NS: Hey! Já analisou as cápsulas encontradas no local?

GS: Mandei para a balística.

NS: E...?

GS: Ainda não fui buscá-las.

NS: Greg! Estamos num meio de um caso e você está ai olhando e-mails?

GS: Desculpa. Não estou olhando e-mails. Estou fazendo uma pesquisa para a Evie.

NS: Pesquisa para a Evie?

Nick se aproxima e começa a olha para o monitor.

GS: Já tentei forças armadas, símbolos de fraternidades, times e até agora nada.

NS: Isso está parecendo símbolo de algum culto.

GS: Hum...

NS: Vai lá ver como anda as cápsulas. Deixe que continuo a pesquisa.

GS: Valeu.

Greg sai rapidamente deixando o Nick a analisar o símbolo. Em Apple Hill, Evie havia se afastado um pouco da cena do crime olhava atentamente para o chão, a luz era fraca no local e apenas a lanterna lhe ajudava a enxergar. De repente escuta um barulho e segue na direção do mesmo. Avista um pequeno vulto e tentar alcançar quando chega bem perto sente uma pontada em sua cabeça alguém havia acertado-a. Sente-se tonta e perde a consciência.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Evangeline não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou desacordada. Foi despertada pela voz angustiada da Catherine e sentiu os braços fortes do policial Kevin em torno da sua cintura.

KS: Acho que é um corte superficial.

CW: Está sangrando demais. Melhor levá-la ao médico.

ES: Hey. Estou bem.

Evangeline soltou-se dos braços do jovem policial e levantou-se ainda com dificuldade. Colocou a mão sobre a testa e sente o sangue escorrendo.

CW: Evie! O que aconteceu?

ES: Não sei bem. Ouviu uns passos entre as árvores. Quando me aproximei vim um vulto, tentei alcançar. A última coisa que me lembro é de sentir uma forte dor na cabeça.

KS: Alguém te acertou! E feio.

CW: Melhor levá-la a um medico.

ES: Estou bem.

CW: Está nada. Esse corte está feio. Acho que leva uns pontos.

ES: Temos que ir ao legista é mais importante no momento.

CW: Nossa! Mais é teimosa. Sou a mais velha aqui. Então vamos ao médico.

Kevin olhava pra um e pra outra e riu alto. As duas CSI encararam-no.

KS: Não me levem a mau. Mas, não há motivos pra essa discussão. Só temos um médico por aqui, que por acaso também é nosso único legista.

As duas se olham e caem na risada. Evie sente uma dor forte na região da pancada e faz uma cara feia.

CW: Viu que está feio a coisa?

ES: Já tive machucados piores.

KS: Vamos...

Não demorou muito a chegarem à casa do médico/legista da cidade. Estacionaram, e andaram um pouco, até aos fundos, onde havia uma casa menor. Era o consultório do doutor. Um homem de meia idade, muito do bonito, atende alegremente a porta.

Dr. Stevens: Boa noite. Devem ser da criminalística. Sou o doutor Stevens. Hey Kevin!

KS: Senhor. Uma delas foi atingida lá na floresta.

Dr. Stevens: Vem comigo.

O médico conduz os três a uma sala. E a Evie senta-se com cuidado na maca.

CW: É grave doutor?

Dr. Stevens: Vai levar uns três a quatro pontos, mas só terá uma dor de cabeça chata. Não foi nada grave, mas sugiro que ao voltar a Vegas procure um neurologista pra fazer uma tomografia, pancadas na cabeça é coisa séria.

ES: Não foi nada demais. Minha amiga gosta de exagerar as coisas.

Catherine bufa e encara a amiga.

ES: Relaxa. Estou bem.

O doutor limpa a ferida, aplica uma anestesia local e começa a dar os pontos. Evangeline não fica quieta.

ES: Doutor. Já sabe qual foi a causa da morte do reverendo?

Dr Stevens: Só com a cabeça não vai ser possível terminar, mas pude notar devido ao modo como o sangue coagulou que o referendo estava vivo quando sua cabeça foi arrancada.

CW: Hum... Alguma coisa fora do comum?

Dr Stevens: Coletei liquido da cavidade ocular para fazer um exame toxicológico.

ES: E...?

Dr Stevens: Sabe como é. Cidade pequena. Vai demorar pelo menos dois a três dias pra ficar pronto.

CW: Não temos todo esse tempo. Vamos ter que encaminhar pra Vegas.

ES: Isso são duas horas de viagem!

KS: Posso dar um jeito nisso. Sabe como é. Os policiais aqui quase não têm o que fazer. Vou pedir a um que leve a Vegas para analise.

CW: Perfeito.

Não demorou pra o doutor terminar com os pontos. Evie levantou-se a camisa estava ensangüentada. O Dr Stevens lhe entregou uns comprimidos.

Dr Stevens: Vai aliviar a dor de cabeça.

ES: Obrigada.

O policial Kevin encaminha um dos seus oficiais a Vegas com o frasco contendo sangue do referendo para analise. Evie e Catherine aproveitam para encaminhar também algumas evidencias coletadas no local. Como não tinham mais o que fazer até terem mais pistas, resolvem alugar um quarto em um motel para descansarem.

Catherine estava mudando os canais da televisão. Evie encontrava-se sentada olhando as fotografias do crime.

CW: Merda! Só tem coisa pornô!

ES: O que você queria? Estamos num motel.

CW: O único hotel da cidade está em reforma. Era a única opção.

ES: Odeio cidades pequenas.

CW: Eu também. Você deveria ter aproveitado e ido embora.

ES: Por que?

CW: Está machucada!

ES: Foi só um corte. Além disso, quero pegar quem fez isso! Agora é pessoal!

Catherine ri. Evie também. Logo sons agudos começam a ser escutados no quarto.

CW: OMG! Era o que faltava.

ES: Custa fazer sexo em silêncio?

CW: Que graça tem?

As duas riem. Depois Cath nota uma fisionomia triste na jovem.

CW: Ainda triste?

ES: Um pouco.

CW: Sinto muito que tenha terminado dessa forma o seu relacionamento com o Nick.

ES: A culpa foi toda minha. Pelo menos, pudemos ter um sexo de despedida.

CW: Dois sem juízo. Transando no meio das escadas. Já pensou se alguém flagra vocês?

ES: Ia ser constrangedor, mas foi meio que por impulso!

CW: Pelo menos se preveniram?

Evie ficou calada.

CW: OMG! Não usaram camisinha?

ES: Qual parte do sexo por impulso, selvagem nas escadarias você não entendeu?

CW: Jovens!

ES: Vai dizer que nunca fez algo parecido?

CW: Fiz. E o resultado é uma garota teimosa de 16 anos!

ES: Que nada! Tomo pílula. Nem tem como!

CW: Pílula não é um método 100% confiável.

ES: Qual método é?

CW: Celibato!

As duas riem. O celular da Evie toca e ela pega. O nome do Nick aparece no visor. Ela fica imóvel olhando o aparelho.

CW: Hey! Algum problema? Não vai atender?

ES: É o Nick!

CW: O que está esperando então?

ES: Acho melhor não. Não quero ouvir a voz dele. É doloroso. Importa-se em atender?

Ela estica a mão, Evie entrega o celular. Cath respira fundo e atende.

_CW: Hey Nick!_

_NS: Cath? __Achei que tinha discado para a Evie._

_CW: E discou. Ela está descansando. Tivemos uma noite longa._

_NS: Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Catherine pensou em mentir, mas não podia esconder por muito tempo. O corte era visível. Ele notaria quando elas retornassem a Vegas.

_CW: Ela estava perseguindo um suspeito e acabou sendo atingida._

Nick ficou agitado. O tom de voz era de preocupação. Evie olha feio para a amiga. Não queria que seu pequeno acidente fosse noticia em Vegas.

_NS: Ela está bem? Como assim atingida?_

_CW: Com algum objeto na cabeça. Não foi nada grave. Tomou quatro pontos, mas estava com dor de cabeça, então tomou um remédio e foi descansar._

_NS: Ela está bem mesmo?_

_CW: É meio teimosa, mas está bem sim. Não se preocupe. Conseguimos um quarto em um motel, e vamos descansar. Um policial está levando uns evidencias para ai para ser analisadas o quanto antes. Até lá estamos de mãos atadas._

_NS: Ok. Vou ficar esperando, e assim que tiverem os resultados entro em contato._

_CW: Bem. Qual foi o motivo da ligação? Quer deixar algum recado pra ela?_

_NS: Já estava me esquecendo. Ela pediu para o Greg analisar um símbolo. Ele teve que fazer outra coisa, e analisei. Estou enviando para o email dela tudo que encontrei sobre o tal símbolo. Tomem cuidado. Estão lidando com algum tipo de seita._

_CW: Ok. Obrigada. Mas alguma coisa?_

_NS: Diga a ela... Quer... Bem... Melhor não dizer nada. Até mais._

_CW: Até._

Catherine desliga o celular e o joga na direção da Evie.

CW: Ele te ama definitivamente.

ES: Por que ele ligou?

CW: Bem. Ele lhe enviou um email com dados sobre o símbolo que encaminhou pra ser analisado.

ES: Mandei para o Greg!

CW: Parece que ele estava ocupado, e o Nick que fez.

ES: Ah ta. Ligou pra informar sobre trabalho. Não sei de onde tirou que ele me ama.

CW: Quase teve um infarto quando falei do seu pequeno acidente.

ES: Sério?

CW: Hum... Hum...

ES: Melhor deixar de bobagem...

Evie levanta e pega seu laptop. Logo abre o email do Nick. As palavras eram curtas e totalmente profissionais.

_Evangeline Spanic_

_Estou encaminhando uma série de informação sobre o tal símbolo._

_Nick Stokes_

ES: Evangeline Spanic... Ele nunca me chamou dessa forma tão profissional.

CW: Hey. Vai ter que se forte. Não vai ser fácil.

ES: É eu sei. Vamos ao que interessa.

CW: Símbolo de Baphomet? Que diabos é isso?

ES: Tem haver com diabo mesmo. Segundo a pesquisa do Nick. Muitos Satanistas tradicionais usam diferentes amuletos que levam o símbolo de Baphomet, sendo esta a cabeça de uma cabra dentro de um pentagrama invertido (estrela de cinco pontas com uma ponta para baixo e duas para cima). É rodeado por um círculo. Algumas fontes sugerem que esta é uma marca de comércio registrada da Igreja de Satanás. Isto não é verdade; o símbolo já circulava durante muitas décadas antes da Igreja ser fundada.

CW: Que ótimo. Estamos lidando com adoradores do Satã!

ES: Tem mais. Um ritual simples pode incluir uma única vela com mais algumas ferramentas, no entanto rituais mais elaborados podem incluir o seguinte: Um sino que é tocado nove vezes no princípio e no fim do ritual; Um cálice, idealmente feito de prata; pode não ser formado de ouro porque isso é um metal que Satanistas associam com o Cristianismo e religiões Neopagã ferramentas do ritual incluem um gongo, espada, elixir (normalmente vinho), falo, e pergaminho. São colocados juntamente com o cálice e o sino em uma mesa pequena perto do altar.

CW: Numa cidade pequena vai ser fácil encontramos indícios desses rituais.

ES: Aqui diz também que as pessoas que fazem parte desses rituais contemplam os 7 pecados e veneram o sexo de todas as formas.

CW: Aposto num bando de adolescente.

ES: Hum. Assim que tivemos pistas que nos levem a algum lugar devemos ficar de olho em comportamentos atípicos.

CW: Exatamente. Melhor descansamos. Já está tarde. Teremos um belo dia.

Evie toma o comprimido lhe dado pelo doutor e logo cai num sono profundo. Cath ainda tem que agüentar os sons produzidos pelo quarto vizinho algum tempo até ser vencida pelo sono.

XXXX

Em Vegas. Sara e Greg estavam em frente a um quadro repleto de fotografias do crime que analisavam. Tentavam juntar os pontos quando Nick adentra na sala.

NS: Já soube do que aconteceu com as meninas lá em Apple Hill?

SS: Não. Algo grave?

NS: A Evie foi atacada. Levou quatro pontos na cabeça.

GS: Minha nossa!

SS: Como sabe?

NS: Liguei e a Cath me informou.

GS: Vocês dois voltaram?

NS: Não! Entre a gente não rola mais nada. Liguei para informar sobre a pesquisa do símbolo.

GS: Ah ta.

SS: Símbolo?

NS: É. Do caso que estão investigando. Estão lidando com alguma seita satânica.

GS: Fico feliz de não ter sido escolhido pra ir nesse trabalho.

SS: Ela está bem?

NS: Segundo a Cath sim. Estava descansando quando liguei.

Nesse instante Grissom adentra na sala trazendo novidades sobre o caso deles.

GG: Aquele recibo encontrado foi recuperado. Já temos um endereço.

Ele nota as caras preocupadas.

GG: Algum problema?

SS: Honey. A Evie foi atacada lá em Apple Hill.

GG: Como ela está? A Cath não me disse nada.

NS: Calma chefe! Não foi nada demais. Ela está bem.

GG: Melhor ligar pra me informar.

NS: Elas devem está descansando. Encaminharam as evidencias para serem analisadas aqui. Amanha tem um logo dia pela frente.

GG: Amanha falo com elas. Nick e Greg vão com o Brass no endereço. O Warrick está tentando obter alguma imagem nítida daquelas fitas. Eu e a Sara vamos tentar desmontar esse quebra cabeça.

Os dois saem deixando o casal a sós.

SS: Coitada da Evie.

GG: É. E você está bem?

SS: Bem. Perguntou-me isso há uma hora. Nada de diferente nesse curto intervalo de tempo.

GG: Sabe que me preocupo contigo. Com nosso baby.

SS: Eu sei. Melhor continuamos esse papo em casa. Temos um assassino pra pegar.

Grissom se aproxima e aspira o cheiro que os cabelos dela exalavam. Eram tão doce e penetrante. Ela sente o hálito quente dele fazendo seus cabelos próximos ao pescoço voarem. E se afasta. Ele sorri maliciosamente.

SS: Em casa... Assassino?

GG: Está bem... Vamos voltar ao caso...

XXXXX

Amanheceu em Apple Hill. Evie desperta devido ao toque insistente do seu celular. Ainda sonolenta apanha o aparelho do criado mudo e atende.

_ES: Spanic!_

Catherine Willows acorda devido ao barulho da amiga ao telefone. Tenta entender o que se passava, mas só escutava a amiga nervosa.

ES: Está bem... Isso não está em jogo... Sou adulta... Mãe! Já falei... Quando retornar conversamos... Isso está fora de cogitação...

Evie olha ao lado e nota a amiga acordada.

ES: Tenho que ir... Trabalho... Não estou fugindo... Mãe!! Também te amo...

Evie respira fundo e joga o celular ao lado.

CW: Problemas?

ES: Caiu nos ouvidos da minha mãe meu pequeno acidente!

CW: As coisas voam rapidamente.

ES: Mais um problema pra resolver depois.

CW: Bem. Já que acordamos... Café?

ES: Estou morta de fome.

As duas tomam um banho e vão a uma confeitaria que havia na cidade. Evie fica sentada enquanto a amiga se afasta para falar ao celular, Kevin sorridente se junta a jovem a mesa.

KS: Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

ES: Os comprimidos me fizeram dormir que nem uma pedra.

KS: Ótimo.

XXXX

Catherine falava alegremente ao celular.

_CW: Honey. Saudades! Tudo bem?_

Warrick Brown colocava ao lado a enorme xícara de café.

_WB: Sim. Muito trabalho. Soube da Evie. Ela está bem?_

_CW: Foi só um susto. Está bem sim. E seu caso resolvido?_

_WB: Nesse exato momento o Griss está interrogando o irmão da vitima. Encontramos indícios do envolvimento dele com a cunhada. Ela não terminaria o casamento pra ficar com ele. Com raiva matou-a juntamente com o irmão._

_CW: Esses crimes passionais. _

_WB: Acabei de pegar o resultado das analises das evidencias que enviou. Por isso te liguei, quer dizer, por isso também, precisava ouvir a sua voz._

_CW: Eu também. Quais os resultados?_

_WB: Havia traços de absinto no sangue do reverendo. A parafina que encontraram é de uma marca de velas não muito comum. Estou enviando um email para vocês como os dados dos locais onde podem ser encontrada-as. O doutor Robbins deu uma olhada nas fotografias da cabeça do referendo é afirmou que a arma usada para cortá-la é muito precisa e delicada. Que trata-se de uma ferramenta médica. Estou enviando fotografias das possíveis armas._

_CW: Obrigada honey. _

_WB: Agora vou indo para casa. _

_CW: Vai almoçar com a Lindsay?_

_WB: Sua mãe me convidou para almoçar com elas. Seria ótimo se chegasse a tempo._

_CW: Acho que não. Temos muito ainda que investigar. Fica para a próxima. Ótimo almoço para vocês._

_WB: Cuide-se. Te amo._

_CW: I Love you too..._

Catherine desliga e retorna a mesa.

ES: Não sabe da novidade.

CW: Também tenho boas novas. Você primeiro...

ES: Estava conversando com o Kevin e ele me informou que tem um grupo de jovens aqui da cidade que são adeptas ao Heavy Metal...

KS: Andam muito de preto. São meio reclusas. E sempre notei algo misterioso nelas. Cheguei a sair durante um tempo com uma delas, mas havia umas coisas que saíram do controle...

CW: Como assim?

Kevin estava meio encabulado.

ES: Sexo selvagem?

Kevin fica mais vermelho. Respira fundo e continua.

KS: Ela gostava de umas coisas não muito comuns.

CW: Hum. Entendi. Sadomasoquista?

KS: Exatamente.

CW: Isso é interessante. O Warrick me informou que o objeto usado para decapitar o referendo foi uma ferramenta médica.

ES: Alguma dessas jovens tem alguma relação com a área médica?

KS: Não vão acreditar. A Jess. Essa ex-namorada. É a filha do Dr Stevens. E acaba de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos para Princeton.

CW: Medicina?

KS: Exatamente.

ES: Isso a tona nossa maior suspeita.

CW: Ela e o grupo.

KS: Precisaremos de mais prova para intimá-la a depor.

CW: A parafina que encontramos no campo é de uma marca não muito comercial de velas. Warrick enviou um email com os lugares onde podemos encontrá-las.

As duas vasculham o email. E encontra uma loja na cidade vizinha a Apple Hill que vendia a marca da vela. Partem para o local. E após investigarem chegam ao nome da Jess Stevens.

ES: Ela comprou uma quantidade grande dessa vela.

CW: Temos agora evidencias suficientes para interrogá-la.

ES: Tive uma idéia melhor.

CW: Qual?

ES: Essas jovens devem ter algum lugar onde se encontram para os rituais. Se encontrarmos teremos provas mais do que suficientes para trancafiá-la e suas cúmplices.

CW: Como encontraremos esse local?

ES: O Kevin. Ele namorou a garota. Deve ter alguma idéia.

CW: Excelente. Vamos voltar a Apple Hill.

Estavam comendo tortas de maça sentadas na praça local enquanto dialogavam com o jovem policial.

CW: Então Kevin. Não tinha algum lugar especial que a Jess te levava quando estavam namorando?

KS: Tem o galpão antigo.

ES: Galpão antigo?

KS: O avó materno da Jess era produtor da maça. Quando ele, a esposa e a filha morreram num acidente de carro. O doutor Stevens não se desfez da propriedade. Mas, os negócios não foram para a frente. E o galpão acabou abandonado. Ás vezes quando ia buscá-la na escola passávamos a tarde lá. Fazendo... Bem... Vocês sabem...

CW: Precisamos de um mandato para analisar o galpão.

KS: Posso conseguir isso.

Não demora a o jovem policial consegue um mandato com o promotor local. As CSI começam a analisar o local. E encontram uma quantidade significativa de sangue.

ES: Sangue. Mas, não é humano!

CW: Encontrei. Aqui. Em cima dessa cadeira. Sangue humano.

KS: Referendo?

CW: Só com exame de DNA para ter certeza.

ES: Digitais. O sino. As caixas com as velas.

KS: Vou emitir ordem de prisão para a Jess.

Foi um escândalo na cidade. Havia várias pessoas em frente a delegacia. Depois de ser colocada na parede pela Catherine a jovem confessa o crime. Ela e as amigas tinham um clube e estavam praticando artes satânicas. Não tinha a idéia de matar o referendo, mas o mesmo descobriu sobre as práticas quando uma das jovens confessou ao padre. O qual colocou a Jess contra a parede, e por isso executou o referendo como parte dos seus rituais. A jovem estava abalada depois da morte dos familiares.

Após assinar alguns formulários. Catherine e Evangeline se despediram do jovem policial e do restante dos policiais de Apple Hill e pegaram a estrada. Já era noite quando chegaram a rodovia em direção a Vegas.

CW: Que triste o fim que teve esse caso.

ES: Aquelas jovens vão pagar com a liberdade a extravagância delas.

CW: A Jess estava tentando chamar a atenção do pai e foi longe demais.

ES: Ela podia ter agindo de outra maneira. A culpa é dela. Não do pai.

CW: Você fala como se soubesse...

ES: Passei a maior parte da minha vida colocando a culpa nos meus pais por meus erros. Mas, a culpa pelos meus atos é apenas minha.

Catherine ia pensar em rebater quando avista um acidente. Um carro capotado colocado para fora da estrada.

CW: Veja!

ES: Está pegando fogo. Será que têm sobreviventes?

Escutam um grito.

Catherine encosta o carro. E pega o celular.

CW: CSI Willows. Temos um acidente na rodovia 64...

Quando olhou para o lado sua amiga não estava mais. Evie corria em direção ao acidente.

CW: Precisamos de ajudar!!!

**To Be continued**


End file.
